Der Panther
by teitha
Summary: Ein Killer sucht die Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm ratlos gegenüber. Harry, Profiler der SoKo 'Panther' sieht sich einem weiteren Problem gegenüber, als der Panther einen folgeschweren Fehler macht...
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Teitha

**E-Mail:** P18-Slash/M (Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung davon hab. Aber per Definition dürfte das hier stimmen. Wenn net, beschwert euch bitte ERST bei mir, bevor ihr die Story meldet!)

**Warnung:** Das hier wird eine Slash-Story! Don't like - don't read!!! Ich hab euch gewarnt!

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl

Die Story spielt ungefähr sieben Jahre nach Hogwarts. Außerdem ist die Handlung des sechsten Bandes einbezogen, ergo: Dumbledore ist tot und Draco auf der Flucht.

**Inhalt:** Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß- wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.

Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

WICHTIG! BITTE LESEN!

So Leute, das hier ist meine erste Ff zum Thema Harry Potter. Seid bitte gnädig und zerreißt mich nicht in der Luft, ich bin sensibel. Hundeblick aufsetz Ihr dürft mir aber trotzdem ein Kommi dalassen. Ich hab die Story bereits bei Ff.de on gestellt, wollte aber auch von euch hier mal eine Meinung dazu haben. Bei Ff.de ist diese Story unter demselben Namen zu finden. Dort bin ich jedoch als ,ambar' aktiv, wenn ihr mich nicht findet.

Bevor ich's vergess: Da hier ein MÖRDER sein Unwesen treibt, komme ich nicht umhin, auch den ein oder anderen bekannten Chara das Zeitlich segnen zu lassen. Bei einigen von ihnen tat's mir weh, sie sterben zu lassen, anderen geschieht's ganz recht. nick

Die Idee kam mir, als ich mir letztens einen Film angesehen hab. Und ohne die ständigen (mehr oder weniger) versteckten Zaunpfähle von chuji-chan würde die Story wohl immer noch auf meinem Block vor sich hinschimmeln. Danke, Süße! winke

Nur vorneweg: Meine Räschtschraipunk ist nicht die beste, Fehler dürft ihr behalten, ausdrucken, einrahmen und euch ins Klo hängen.

Aber jetzt genug geschwafelt und euch viel Spaß mit:

**Der Panther**

**By teitha**

**Kapitel 1: Ein Killer und seine Opfer**

Leise. Erbarmungslos. Geschickt.

So tötet der Panther seine Opfer.

Nur um dann wieder im Dunkel der Nacht zu verschwinden, die ihn als einzige schützt.

Zurück lässt er die Leiche seines Opfers, grausam zugericht oder auch nicht, wie es ihm gefällt.

Er entzieht sich jedem Versuch, ihn zu finden, zu identifizieren oder gar zu fangen.

Wie ein Schatten in der Nacht ist er.

Unsichtbar.

Er kann überall lauern, zuschlagen und wieder verschwinden. Niemand weiß, wer sein nächstes Opfer ist oder wann er als nächstes zuschlägt.

Er agiert nach keinem ersichtlichem Muster. Seine Opfer scheint er wahllos zu wählen.

Er scheint genau zu wissen, wo wir ihn suchen wollen. Wahrscheinlich macht er sich einen Spaß daraus, mit uns Katz-und-Maus zu spielen. Eins ist jedenfalls klar: Wir müssen diesen Mistkerl finden, bevor er noch mehr Menschen tötet!"

Wie um seinen Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, schlug Ron mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch.

,,Danke Ron, für diese...anschauliche Zusammenfassung. Ihr habt es gehört, Freunde. 12 Menschenleben gehen inzwischen auf das Konto des ,Panthers'. Das Ministerium sitzt mir im Nacken, der Minister will endlich Ergebnisse. Außerdem rennt mir die Presse die Tür ein. Wenn wir ihnen nicht bald jemanden liefern, werden die sich ihren eigenen Täter basteln. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass sie überhaupt davon Wind bekommen haben...", einen Moment verdunkelte sich Arthurs Gesicht noch mehr als er daran dachte, wie der erste Reporter plötzlich vor seinem Büro gestanden und nach einem Interview über den Panther gefragt hatte.

,,Wir müssen ihn endlich zu fassen bekommen. Ich will kein 13. Opfer, verstanden?", der Blick Arthur Weasleys - seines Zeichens neuer Abteilungsleiter der Auroren - erfasste jeden der Anwesenden. Ein synchrones Nicken war die Antwort,,Gut, was haben wir bisher noch? Hermine, was ergab die letzte Obduktion?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie schlug ihre Mappe auf, sah aber weiterhin Arthur an, der am Kopf des Tisches thronte. In seinem Rücken stand die Tafel, auf der die teilweise schrecklich zugerichteten Opfer des Killers zu sehen waren. Fein säuberlich waren sie durchnummeriert worden und das wichtigste ihres Todes, des Fundortes und -datums zusammen mit der Todesart waren unter den Bildern notiert worden.

,,Nichts, was wir nicht schon längst wussten. Das Gift hat sich in ihre Luftröhre gefressen und sie langsam ersticken lassen. Er hat keine Spuren hinterlassen, ich hab ihre Kleider trotzdem an Neville weitergegeben. Sie hatte keine Abwehrspuren, also muss sie ihren Mörder gekannt haben, so wie auch die anderen Opfer."

,,Und was hat die Spurensuche ergeben, Neville?"

,,Dasselbe wie immer. Absolut sauber. Nichts dran, was nicht von Natur aus dorthin gehörte. Er ist entweder ein Profi oder er hat verdammtes Glück. Das Gift gehört zur höheren Braukunst, aber alles Zutaten, die man sich ohne große Schwierigkeiten und großes Aufsehen besorgen kann."

,,Clever", meinte Ron missmutig,,Bevor du fragst, Fred und George haben auch nichts neues herausfinden können. Aber sie wollen sich weiter umhören."

Arthur knurrte. Er hatte den Vorsitz der Sonderkomission ,Der Panther' übernommen, nachdem seine Frau dem Killer zum Opfer gefallen war. Seitdem trieb er die kleine Gruppe - bestehend aus zwei Aurorenteams, Hermine, der Pathologin, Neville von der Spurensuche und Harry als Profiler - unbarmherzig an. Doch schon seit einem halben Jahr traten sie auf der Stelle und mussten tatenlos zusehen, wie der 'Panther' ein Opfer nach dem anderem umbracht. Doch mit dem letzten Toten hatte er das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht.

,,Unser Freund macht seinem Wappentier alle Ehre. Harry, was sagst du dazu?"

Der Schwarzhaarige hielt mit seinem Kuli inne und blickte auf. Seit er dieser SoKo zugeteilt worden war, hatte er die nervige Angewohnheit angenommen, seine Finger ständig beschäftigen zu müssen. Auch jetzt hatte er es sich wieder nicht verkneifen können, seinen Kugelschreiber zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her wippen zu lassen.

Nun seufzte er, legte den Kuli demonstrativ aus der Hand und strich sich eine seiner schulterlangen Strähnen, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr. Seine Augen, die schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr von einer Brille verdeckt wurden, blitzten kurz zur Tafel hinter Arthur, wanderten dann aber zurück zu seinem Chef. Er seufzte erneut und lehnte sich zurück. Unbewusst griffen seine Finger wieder zum Kuli und begannen damit auf den Tisch zu trommeln.

,,Ich kann mich auch nur wiederholen. Der 'Panther' ist ein Zauberer, der sich auch in der Muggelwelt auskennt, besonders bei deren Waffen. In letzter Zeit werden seine Morde jedoch immer grausamer, die Abstände dazwischen zunehmend kürzer. Er scheint gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, seine Opfer zu quälen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er bei ihnen bleibt, bis sie tot sind. Es bereitet ihm Vergnügen ihrem Todeskampf zuzusehen. Es ist für ihn entweder eine sexuelle Befriedigung oder Rache, das weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls scheint er nicht politisch motiviert zu sein, das ist aber auch schon das einzig positive dabei", Harry beugte sich vor, schlug die vor ihm liegende Mappe auf und sah auf das Bild des Tatortes. Ein kleines Wohnzimmer, modern und gemütlich eingerichtet. Eine dunkelblaue Couchgarnitur stand in der Mitte des Raumes, Pflanzen waren an den Wänden verteilt. Auf dem niedrigen Holztisch in der Mitte der Garnitur standen zwei zierliche Teetassen, eine davon war noch halb gefüllt mit schwarzem Tee.

,,Ginny muss ihn ziemlich gut gekannt haben, sonst hätte sie nicht mit ihm zusammen Tee getrunken. Das er sie dann so ,inszeniert' hat, deutet darauf hin, dass er uns etwas mitteilen will."

,,Was glaubst du, ist seine Botschaft?", fragte Ron. Seine Stimme zitterte fast unmerklich.

,,Ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht", Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück und klappte die Mappe zu. Er kannte das zweite Bild vom Fundort ihrer Leiche schon auswendig. In den letzten Stunden seit ihrem Fund hatte er nichts anderes getan, als es anzustarren.

Ginny war für ihn wie eine Schwester gewesen, ihr Tod war für ihn daher ein besonderer Schock.

Der 'Panther' hatte sich jedoch nicht damit begnügt, sie zu vergiften, nein. Nach ihrem Tod hatte er sie vor das Bürohaus ihrer Pressestelle gesetzt, die druckfrische Morgenausgabe auf ihrem Schoß ausgebreitet, als wolle sie darin lesen. Eine kleine Pantherfigur hatte neben ihr gestanden.

,,Ich weiß nur, dass er Gefallen an unserer Aufmerksamkeit gefunden hat. Daher will er nicht, dass andere den Ruhm für seine Taten einheimsen. Deswegen stellt er neuerdings auch diese Figuren neben seine Opfer."

,,Und er hat Geld", fügte Remus hinzu,,Sonst könnte er sich diese Figuren unmöglich besorgen."

,,Genau, die Figuren", ging Arthur dazwischen,,Das ist unser einziger Ansatzpunkt. Wir müssen rauskriegen, wo er sie herhat."

,,Ich kümmer mich drum", erbot Seamus,,Ich hab da schon eine Idee, wer helfen könnet."

,,Danke. Okay Leute, an die Arbeit. Geht noch mal alles durch, was wir bisher haben. Vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder."

Die Anwesenden erhoben sich und verließen nacheinander den Raum. Hermine ging als letzte, auf der Schwelle nickte sie Harry noch einmal zu und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

Harry und Arthur waren allein. Und als das Klicken verkündete, dass die Tür geschlossen war, ließ sich Arthur schwer auf seinen Stuhl fallen, stütze die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

,,Glaubst du, dass du ihre Beerdigung überstehst?", fragte Harry leise.

,,Keine Sorge, dass ist es nicht", Arthur hob seinen Blick und lächelte Harry traurig an,,Es geht mir nur gehörig gegen den Strich, dass dieser Mistkerl immer noch frei da draußen rumläuft und weiter Menschen umbringen kann, während wir hier sitzen und auf der Stelle treten."

,,Er ist nun mal ein Profi."

,,Aber selbst ein Profi macht irgendwann einen Fehler! Wir jagen ihn jetzt schon seit über fünf Jahren, und wir wissen nicht mehr als das, was offensichtlich ist!", wieder vergrub Arthur sein Gesicht in seinen Händen,,Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn ich noch jemanden verlieren würde. Erst Percy und Charlie im Krieg und jetzt sind auch noch Molly und Ginny von diesem Bastard getötet worden! Wer wird mir als nächstes genommen? Ron? Die Zwillinge?"

Harry rutschte näher. ,,Arthur, vergiss nicht, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der Menschen an den 'Panther' verloren hat, die er liebt", er legte seinem Chef die Hand auf die Schulter,,Außerdem kümmern wir uns erst seit knapp einem Jahr wirklich intensiv um den 'Panther'. Vorher ist doch kaum jemandem aufgefallen, dass diese Morde zusammen hängen. Ohne Moody hätten wir immer noch keine Ahnung, dass die Toten miteinander zu tun haben."

,,Ja, und dafür hat er mit dem Leben bezahlt", erwiderte Arthur schwach und deutete auf die Opferwand,,Er wurde das 6. Opfer, schon vergessen?"

,,Nein, aber er hat uns damit auch sehr geholfen, so krass sich das auch anhört", widersprach Harry,,Und der 'Panther' hat daraufhin sein Verhalten geändert. Er hat nur noch weiße Zauberer getötet."

,,Und damit unseren Zorn auf sich gezogen", stimmte Arthur zu und straffte sich,,Wir müssen ihn schnappen, bevor noch jemand sein Opfer wird. Oder er es sich wieder anders überlegt."

Harry stöhnte gespielt entnervt. ,,Und deswegen soll ich mir noch mal die Akten ansehen."

,,Ach Harry, was würden wir nur ohne dich machen?", grinste Arthur.

Harry lachte. ,,Wahrscheinlich immer noch unter Voldi dahin vegetieren. Aber überredet, ich seh ja ein, dass du recht hast. Ich werd mir übers Wochenende die Akten noch mal vornehmen, vielleicht find ich ja doch noch was, was uns auf seine Spur bringt."

,,Danke Harry. Wir sehen uns dann heute Mittag?"

,,Natürlich, ich bin pünktlich", versprach Harry,,Und du nimmst dir jetzt frei und gehst nach Hause. Es ist eigentlich unverantwortlich von dir, ausgerechnet heute ein Teammeeting einzuberufen, das eh nichts gebracht hat, außer Rons...bildhafter Darstellung des 'Panthers'."

,,Ich kann nicht einfach tatenlos zu Hause rumsitzen, während dieser Psychopath noch frei herumläuft", Arthur sah Harry an,,Das müsstest du doch am besten verstehen."

Harry seufzte. ,,Klar, na denn, wir sehen uns nachher."

Er klopfte seinem Chef noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter, erhob sich und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Der Gang war leer, doch nachdem er um die erste Ecke gebogen war, kamen ihm zwei Ministeriumsangestellte entgegen. Ganz in ihr Gespräch vertieft, nickten sie Harry nur zu und gingen dann weiter ohne ihn wirklich registriert zu haben.

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Früher wäre eine solche Reaktionen nicht denkbar gewesen. Doch seit er Voldemort unter die Erde gebracht und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass wenigstens DIESER Psychopath niemanden mehr belästigte, hatte seine Narbe begonnen zu verblassen. Heute war sie nur bei näherem Hinsehen noch zu erahnen.

Außerdem hatte Harry sich schon im siebtem Schuljahr angewöhnt, ein fransiges Ponny über die Stirn zu kämmen, dass ihm in die Augen fiel und seine Narbe versteckte. Neue, modische Klamotten und ein trainierten Körper sorgten dann dafür, dass er von denen, die ihn nur an seiner Narbe erkannten, einfach übersehen, er für die Leute zu einem von vielen wurde.

In den Zeitungen tauchten hin und wieder Gerüchte auf, was aus ihm geworden. Einige davon waren so haarsträubend, dass Harry sich nur wundern konnte, wie man auf solch einen Unsinn kam. Andere behaupteten felsenfest, dass Augenzeugen ihn in weitentfernten Teilen Asiens, Amerikas oder Afrikas gesehen und mit ihm sogar gesprochen hatten.

Diese Artikel hatte Harry alle ausgeschnitten und sammelte sie in einer Mappe, die jedes Mal aufs Neue für Erheiterung bei Partys sorgte.

Harrys war diese Gerüchteküche nur recht. Er hatte seine Ruhe, die Medien ihre Storys und alle waren zufrieden. Er würde also den Teufel tun, und sich wieder in die Öffentlichkeit spielen. Jetzt, wo er es endlich geschafft hatte, daraus zu verschwinden.

,,Harry! Warte doch mal!"

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Rufendem um. Ein blonder junger Mann in seinem Alter kam auf ihn zu gesteuert und blieb grinsend vor ihm stehen.

,,Was gibt's? Hast du heute noch niemanden auf die Nerven gehen können?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Der junge Mann erwiderte das Grinsen, harkte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn weiter den Gang entlang.

,,Eigentlich schon, aber bei dir macht's am meisten Spaß. Du gehst so schön schnell an die Decke", ein Grinsen seitens Harry war die Antwort,,Was ist, hast du heute Abend schon was vor, Harry?"

,,Frank", kam es genervt von Harry, dann lachte er,,Das wie vielte Mal ist es jetzt, dass du mich das fragst?"

,,Nach der achten Abfuhr hab ich aufgehört zu zählen", erwiderte Frank. Er hatte seinen Schritt verlangsamt, sie schlenderten nun den Gang entlang, niemand begegnete ihnen,,Und das ist jetzt knapp ein halbes Jahr her, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Harry lachte wieder. ,,Und du fragst mich trotzdem noch?", er schüttelte den Kopf und wurde wieder ernst,,Tut mir Leid, ich hab keine Zeit. Heute Mittag ist Ginnys Beerdigung, und danach muss ich noch mal die Akten durchgehen."

,,Oh, Arthurs Tochter wird heute beerdigt?", fragte Frank,,Das wusste ich nicht, 'tschuldigung. Dann versteh ich, dass du heute Abend nicht ausgehen willst", er schwieg einen Moment, dann meinte er wieder mit einem Grinsen,,Aber wie wär's mit morgen Abend? Und komm mir nicht mit der Ausrede, du müsstest am nächsten Tag arbeiten! Es ist Sonntag, da hast selbst du mal frei."

Harry seufzte genervt auf, als sie um eine Ecke bogen. ,,Du gibt's wohl nie auf, was?"

,,Nö", erwiderte Fran fröhlich,,Irgendwann hab ich dich nämlich weich geklopft und dann gibt's du nach, allein um mich loszuwerden. Also, was ist? Treffen wir uns morgen auf einen Drink im DragonIn? Ich lad dich auch ein!"

,,Sorry, aber ich kann nicht, versteh doch...", wiederholte Harry, diesmal mit einem leicht verzweifeltem Tonfall,,Ich muss die Akten unbedingt übers Wochenende noch mal durcharbeiten. Der 'Panther'..."

,,Der 'Panther', der 'Panther', der 'Panther'! Mann, seit dieser Kerl an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen ist und du dem Fall zugeteilt wurdest, machst du dich rar!", er blieb abrupt stehen, packte Harry bei den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um,,Du weißt, dass ich dich gern habe, Harry. Sehr gerne, sogar. Du bist schwul, du bist unglaublich sexy und du bist Single. Was hindert dich also daran, EINMAL mit mir einen trinken zu gehen?!"

Harry sah ihn mit einem traurigem Lächeln an. ,,Mein Herz, Frank. Nur mein dummes Herz. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, Frank. Und weil ich weiß, was du von einem Date erwartest, möchte ich dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen oder dich verletzten. Es wäre nicht von Dauer, egal, was du auch versuchen würdest, denn mein Herz kannst du nicht gewinnen. Ich möchte dir diese Schmerzen einfach ersparen. Irgendwann wirst du den richtigen finden, glaub mir, aber das bin nicht ich. Schlag mich aus deinem süßen Kopf."

,,Harry, du..."

,,Sch", Harry legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund,,Nein, Frank, widersprich mir nicht. Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Es würde nicht gut enden, mit uns zwei. Akzeptier es. Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du möchtest."

Er hauchte Frank einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss Harry aus dem Tiefschlaf. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu registrieren, was ihn geweckt hatte, bevor er mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen nach dem Handy tastete. Dass er dabei seinen Wecker vom Nachtisch fegte, bemerkte er nicht.

Als er das kleine nervende Ding gefunden hatte, klappte er es auf und hielt es sich ans Ohr.

,,Mhm", meldete er sich verschlafen, die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

,,Harry, bist du wach?"

,,Mhm", brummte Harry wieder, seine andere Hand hatte mittlerweile angefangen nach dem Wecker zu tasten.

,,Das nehm ich mal als Ja. Harry, du musst sofort ins Ministerium kommen! Der 'Panther' hat wieder zugeschlagen!"

Schlagartig war der Schwarzhaarige wach und saß aufrecht.

,,Wann?", wollte er nur wissen, während er schon halb aus dem Bett und in seiner Jeans war.

,,Die Leiche wurde vor zwei Stunden entdeckt", erwiderte Ron. Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme irritierte Harry, doch er konnte es nicht zuordnen.

,,Gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte, Ron?"

Am anderen Ende war es einen Moment still, dann seufzte Ron schwer und meinte mit ausdrucksloser Stimme,,Es ist Frank Burringhton."

Ein Klicken. Ron hatte aufgelegt.

Und Harry starrte den kleinen Apparat in seiner Hand entsetzt an. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Wecker, der vom Boden heraufleuchtete. 3.45 verkündete die Anzeige.

Keine zehn Minuten später stürmte Harry aus dem Fahrstuhl in die Aurorenabteilung, kaum dass die Türen weit genug aufgegangen waren, dass er hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Auf dem Gang wäre er beinah in Ron gerannt. Der Rothaarige konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig abbremsen, bevor er Harry zu nickte und mit ausgreifenden Schritten weiterging. Harry folgte ihm unaufgefordert.

,,Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Hermine. Sie hat die Leiche grad auf den Tisch bekommen."

,,Könntest du ihn bitte beim Namen nennen?", bat Harry leise,,Schließlich haben wir ihn gekannt. Er ist nicht irgendeine Nummer auf dem Totenschein."

,,'Tschuldigung. Stimmt ja, er hat dich doch jede Woche mindestens dreimal angegraben, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte traurig. ,,Wer hat ihn gefunden?"

,,Ein Kollege auf Streife. Er saß im Park auf einer Bank. Der Kollege hat ihn zuerst für einen Betrunkenen gehalten. Er hat Bescheid gesagt, ich bin sofort los um mir das Anzusehen."

,,Hattest du nicht erst Dienst?", fragte Harry.

Ron nickte. ,,Ich hab mit Remus getauscht, morgen ist doch Vollmond. Er muss sich noch seinen Trank abholen."

,,Ach stimmt ja", murmelte Harry,,Das hätte ich in der ganzen Aufregung beinah vergessen. Dann bist du die nächsten Tag solo unterwegs?"

,,Jep", meinte Ron,,Ein einsamer Löwe in der Nacht, der einem 'Panther' auflauert."

,,Sehr komisch", entgegnete Harry trocken.

Sie hatten die Treppe erreicht und gingen hinunter.

Die Pathologie war eine neue Einrichtung, die Hermine vor zwei Jahren durchgefochten hatte. Das Argument, dass man nicht dauernd Leichen nach St.Mungos karren konnte, nur um dann hierher zu apparieren und die Obduktionsergebnisse mit Unwissenden ohne Vorstellungskraft zu diskutieren, war wohl ausschlaggebend gewesen. ,,Da stell ich mich lieber mit der Leiche in eine Abstellkammer und zeig, was ich meine, als dass ich dauernd hin und her appariere. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihre Leute mir auf den Fußboden kotzten!" Harry lächelte noch immer bei der Erinnerung, als Hermine so vor dem Ausschuss gestanden und ihre Idee vorgetragen hatte. Die Vorsitzenden hatten danach nur kleinlaut genickt und unterschrieben. Hermines Pathologie war zwar nicht in eine Abstellkammer gekommen, dafür aber ins Erdgeschoss, dass dafür extra eine Verbindung mit der Aurorenabteilung bekommen hatte.

,,Bist du dir sicher, dass es Frank ist?", wollte Harry wissen, als sie die Hälfte der Treppe hinter sich hatten.

,,Eigentlich schon. Aber mach dich auf was gefasst", Ron öffnete die Tür zu Pathologie,,Er sah übel aus als er reingekommen ist."

Hermine stand im hinteren Teil der Pathologie, sie trug einen grünen Kittel, Mundschutz und Handschuhe. Vor ihr, auf einer der fest installierten Obduktionstische, lag die Leiche. Hermine hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und verdeckte so die Sicht auf ihn.

All Harry näher trat, bemerkte ihn Hermine, sie drehte sich um, zog ihren Mundschutz ab und lächelte.

,,Gut, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich bin fertig", sie zog sich die blutbeschmierten Handschuhe aus,,Kommt her und seht euch die Schweinerei an. Diesmal haben wir ihn."

Sie trat zurück und warf ihre Handschuhe in den Müll. Danach machte sie einen Schritt beiseite und gab somit den Blick auf den toten Frank frei.

Erschrocken prallte Harry zurück. Er spürte, wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, als er den Leichnam erblickte.

,,Das...Das...", stotterte er fassungslos. Seine Hand machte eine wage Geste.

Hermine nickte grimmig. ,,Du hast es erfasst. Er ist es."

Harry ignorierte sie. Sein Blick lag noch immer wie hypnotisiert auf Franks Leiche. Ein tiefer Schnitt zog sich quer über seinen ganzen Oberkörper.

Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass noch vor kurzem Unmengen von Blut auf der Brust des Opfers gehaftet hatten. Doch jetzt, nachdem Hermine die Leiche abgespült hatte, blitzte das Weiß der Rippen aus dem Schnitt hervor, undeutlich konnte man in der unteren Hälfte etwas dunkles schimmern sehen, das den Eindruck von etwas sehr Glibbrigem und Glitschigem vermittelte.

Harry musste schlucken. Diese Verletzung zeigte wieder, wie krank der Panther eigentlich sein musste. Die klaffende Wunde ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie dem Träger vielleicht einen schnellen, aber bestimmt keinen angenehmen Tod beschert hatte.

,,Ich war mir anfangs nicht sicher, aber jetzt ist es mehr als eindeutig", Hermine trat hinter Harry und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter,,Jetzt hat dieser Bastard einen Fehler gemacht, der ihn den Kopf kosten wird. Wir kriegen ihn."

,,Und ich werde der sein, der ihm ins Gesicht lacht, wenn er in Handschellen abgeführt wird", knurrte Ron grimmig.

Harry erwiderte nichts. Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Schulter und legte sich auf die Hermines. Ihm war es egal, wer den Panther festnahm, Hauptsache, er wurde schnell wie möglich hinter Gitter gebracht. So einen Tod hatte niemand verdient, vor allem nicht Frank, der sich seit Monaten so um ihn bemüht hatte. Dafür würde der 'Panther' büßen!

tbc

Kopf kratz So, das war also das erste Kapitel. Oder auch der erste Teil. Sollte eigentlich ein One-Shot werden, war aber zu lang, also wird's eine Story. Ich weiß auch net, aber irgendwie ist das Ding noch nicht so richtig rund...

Regelmäßiges Updaten ist nicht so mein Ding, aber ich lass euch nicht lange warten. Und je mehr Kommis ich krieg, desto großer ist mein Ego und meine Lust, ein neues Pitelchen on zu stellen.

Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen und ihr habt einen Eindruck davon bekommen, worauf ich hinaus will.

winkewinke

ambar


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: ambar  
E-Mail: 

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?  
Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß- wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

Danke für euer Kommis!  
Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel:

Kapitel 2: Strohhalm um Strohhalm  
Nach einem hastigen, gemeinsamen Frühstück - sie würden heute sicher nicht so schnell wieder die Zeit zu finden, etwas zu essen - waren Ron, Hermine und Harry in den Versammlungsraum zwei gekommen, dass das SoKo 'Der Panther' mittlerweile für sich alleine beanspruchte.  
Alle Anwesenden waren, trotz der frühen Morgenstunde, hellwach und lauschten Hermines Obduktionsbericht.  
Harrys Augen huschten hinüber zur Uhr über der Tür. Die Zeiger verkündeten eine eigentlich schon unverschämte Zeit, zu der an einem Samstag eigentlich noch nicht einmal seinen kleinen Zeh aus dem Bett gestreckt hätte: 4: 43.  
Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu, die mit ihrem Bericht zu Ende gekommen war. Allgemeine Verwirrung schlug ihr entgegen.  
,,Und was soll uns das jetzt nutzten?", wollte Arthur wissen,,Wir wissen bereits, dass der 'Panther' Schwarzmagier sein muss."  
,,Aber das hat er uns auch schon vorher gezeigt, schließlich sind die Hälfte seiner Opfer von unserer Seite", fügte Seamus verwundert hinzu,,Das einzige neue hier ist dieser unbekannte, schwarzmagische Fluch."  
,,Sectumsempra", Harrys Stimme war leise, doch klar. Jeder im Raum hatte ihn gehört.  
,,Was ist das?"  
,,Das ist der Name des Fluches, mit dem der 'Panther' Frank getötet hat. Sectumsempra. Er reist eine Wunde in sein Opfer und bringt ihn durch den raschen Blutverlust bei vollem Bewusstsein um. Keine besonders angenehme Art zu streben."  
,,Was wieder einmal nur bestätigt, dass der 'Panther' ein sadistischer Psychopath ist", unterbrach Seamus stur. Ihm war immer noch nicht klar, was ihnen diese Erkenntnis nun bringen sollte.  
,,...und es gab mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nur sechs Menschen auf der Welt, die diesen Fluch gekannt haben", fuhr Harr unbeeindruckt von Seamus Einwurf fort,,Zwei von ihnen sind tot. Mit Hermine, Ron und ich sind es fünf."  
,,Und wer ist der letzte?", wollte Neville wissen.  
,,Ich ahne es", stöhnte Arthur.  
,,Draco Malfoy", antwortete Harry ruhig. Arthur stöhnte erneut auf., diesmal lauter.  
,,Aber dann haben wir unseren Killer!", sagte Tonks erfreut,,Wir müssen nur noch rausfinden, wo Malfoy Junior sich zur Zeit aufhält."  
,,Und das ist ein Problem", bremste Harry Tonks Enthusiasmus aus. Auf Tonks verwirrten Blick mischte sich Ron ein und antwortete für seinen Freund,,Das Frettchen ist seit acht Jahren verschwunden. Niemand hat ihn seit Dumbledores Tod wiedergesehen. Falls er den Endkampf überlebt hat, hat er sicher das Weite gesucht."  
,,Außerdem ist nicht gesagt, dass Draco der Killer ist. Er kennt nur als einziger außer uns den 'Sectumsempra'", fügte Harry hinzu,,Wir sollten uns nicht in etwas verrennen, das wir noch nicht beweisen können."   
,,Weiß denn jemand, ob Malfoy überhaupt noch lebt? Wenn nicht können wir uns die Suche nämlich gleich sparen", der Einwurf kam von Neville.  
,,Seine Leiche war weder bei Snape, als man diesen einen Jahr später tot gefunden hat, noch unter den Toten der Endschlacht oder einer der kleinen Kämpfen", informierte sie Arthur,,Auch in den Todessernestern haben wir ihn nie gefunden. Und solange wir seine Leiche nicht haben, gehen wir davon aus, dass er noch lebt."  
,,Aber es wird trotzdem schlicht weg unmöglich werden, ihn zu finden", wieder erstickte Neville den aufkommenden Tatendrang im Keim,,Er wird bestimmt nicht so blöd sein, sich irgendwo jemandem zu zeigen. Wenn er überhaupt noch in England oder gar Großraum London ist. Aber für so dämlich halte ich ihn eigentlich nicht. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte zu gesehen, dass ich die Beine in die Hand nehme und davon komme."  
,,Das glaube ich weniger", widersprach Harry,,Malfoy wird nicht einfach alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen haben. Er ist zu Slytherin um seine Fraunde einfach so abzuschieben. Wir klappern einfach alle ab, die in der Schule zu seiner Clique gehörten."  
,,Zum Beispiel?", wollte Ron bissig wissen,,Ich hab in letzter Zeit keinen der ehemaligen Schlangen aus unserem Jahrgang getroffen."  
,,Seine beiden Schränke. Crabby und Goyle."  
,,Sind ausgewandert, kaum dass sie ihren Abschluss in der Tasche hatten. Der eine nach Norwegen, der andere nach Kanada", dämpfte Ron Harrys Optimismus.  
,,Pansy Parkinson", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus Harrys Mund.  
,,Schon vergessen? Sie war das fünfte Opfer des 'Panthers'", Ron deutete unwirsch auf die Opfertafel.  
,,Oh", die ohnehin schon kurze Liste seiner Namen wurde zusehend kürzer,,Was ist mit Theodore Nott?"  
,,Vor fünf Jahren nach Amerika übergesiedelt", Rons Stimme klang leicht amüsiert. Er schien langsam Gefallen an diesem seltsamen Spiel zu finden.  
,,Mensch, Ron, muss du mir alles verderben?", schmollte Harry gespielt. Er griff nach dem letzten Strohhalm, der ihm noch geblieben war,,Millicent Bullstrode?"  
,,Wurde in der letzten Schlacht getötet", jetzt klang Ron eindeutig gehässig.  
,,Dann bleibt noch...", Harry stockte, weil er nicht mehr weiter wusste. Ihm fiel keiner mehr ein, der damals mit Malfoy rumgehangen hatte.  
,,Blaise Zabini", meinte Neville plötzlich leise.  
,,Zabini?", wiederholte Harry verwundert,,Wie kommst du denn auf den?"  
,,Er war Malfoys bester Freund in der Schule."  
Harry schlug sich mental die Hand gegen die Stirn. Stimmte ja, Blaise hatte gegen Ende an Malfoy gehangen wie eine Klette, die beiden waren nur noch im Duo aufgetreten als das sechste Schuljahr sich ihrem Ende zugeneigt hatte. Er erinnerte sich auch, wie Blaise im siebten Schuljahr nur noch mit Trauermiene umhergewandert war, nachdem klar geworden war, dass Malfoy nicht zurückkommen würde.  
,,Und wieso erfahren wir das erst jetzt?", knurrte Ron wütend.  
Neville zuckte mit den Achseln. ,,Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich gewesen."  
Woher denn? Ich dachte immer, dass Malfoy keine Freunde hat, sondern nur Untergebene."  
,,Blaise war auch der einzige, der sich so nannte. Es gab wohl auch niemanden anderes, der dem nahe kam. Die beiden kennen sich schließlich schon seit dem Sandkasten", erzählte Neville,,Blaise war ziemlich stolz drauf, der beste Freund von Draco zu sein."  
,,Und wie kommt es, dass du so gut über Zabinis Verhältnis zu Malfoy Bescheid weißt?", wollte Ron verärgert wissen. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man ihm solche Informationen vorenthielt.   
,,Blaise hat mir in der siebten in Zaubertränke geholfen. Ohne ihn wär ich durch die Prüfung gerasselt. Als kleines Dankeschön hab ich mich irgendwie mit ihm angefreundet. Er hatte niemanden mehr, dem er sich anvertrauen wollte, nachdem Draco geflohen war. Ich hab ihm zugehört, wenn er reden wollte", Neville zuckte mit den Schultern,,Er ist ein netter Kerl. Absolut durchgeknallt, aber in Ordnung."  
,,Und wo finden wir Zabini?", meldete sich Arthur wieder zu Wort. Seine Stimme hatte einen flehenden Klang, als er fort fuhr,,Bitte sag mir nicht, dass er auch ausgewandert oder tot ist!"  
,,Keine Ahnung. Soweit ich weiß, hat es ihn nie in die Ferne gezogen. Er wird wohl untergetaucht sein", Neville erhob sich. Er stützte seine Arme auf die Tischplatte ab und sah Arthur erwartungsvoll an,,Aber ich werde ihn finden, keine Sorge."  
Arthur nickte zustimmend und Neville verließ sogleich das Zimmer um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie er Blaise finden konnte.  
,,Gut, Meeting beendet. Wir haben jetzt zwei Ansätze, kümmert euch drum!"  
Stühle rücken und Blätter rascheln brach an, während alle ihre Sachen zusammen suchten und gingen.  
Als Hermine merkte, dass sich ihr bester Freund nicht rührte, sondern weiterhin wie hypnotisiert die Opfertafel anstarrte, ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn sinken und legte ihm eine Hand auf die sein. Erschrocken fuhr Harry zusammen und unterbrach sein Spiel mit dem Kuli. Er blinzelte und drehte ihr dann , sich mühsam von der Tafel lösend, den Kopf zu  
,,Woran denkst du, Harry?"  
Angesprochener schwieg einen Moment, in dem er seinen Blick wieder zur Tafel wandern ließ. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.  
,,Wir haben etwas übersehen", behauptete er plötzlich,,Die Antwort sitzt direkt vor meiner Nase. Ich seh sie nur nicht."  
,,Dann sind wir anderen genauso blind wie du", entgegnete Hermine,,Du bist nicht alleine verantwortlich für die Überführung des 'Panthers'."  
Harry seufzte. ,,Ich weiß. Aber als Profiler muss ich den anderen doch ein Profil liefern, das ihnen hilft, den 'Panther' schneller zu fassen. Bisher habe ich nicht viel herausgefunden, was nicht auch ein anderer ohne Profilerausbildung hätte sagen können."  
,,Du warst aber derjenige, der Moody als erster glaubte. Hättest du nicht darauf bestanden, der Sache nachzugehen, würde der 'Panther' immer noch unbeobachtet seine Opfer töten und wir würden uns nur über die Häufigkeit von Morden wundern. Wahrscheinlich würden wir eine Todesserzelle, die überlebt hat, dahinter vermuten."  
,,Was wahrscheinlich gar nicht so falsch ist. Ich habe den Verdacht schon länger", fügte Harry auf Hermines fragenden Blick hinzu,,Es fällt nun einmal ins Auge, dass er zunehmend Weißmagier umbringt."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Auch ihr Blick hing mittlerweile auf der Tafel. ,,Und wie passen dann seine ersten fünf Morde da hinein? Die Malfoys waren..."  
,,...Spione für unsere Seite", antwortete Harry tonlos. Hermine warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.  
,,Das wusste ich ja gar nicht."  
,,Ich auch nicht bis Lucius bei mir aufgetaucht ist und mir gesagt hatte, wo ich Voldemort finden konnte. Er war es auch, der Dumbledore zwei der Horkruxe auslieferte. Lucius hat darauf bestanden, dass niemand im Orden von seinen Tätigkeiten weiß", Harry schwieg einen Moment, dann meinte er,,Ich denke, der 'Panther' hat die Malfoys getötet um sie für ihren Verrat zu bestrafen. Lucius war der Spion, deswegen musste er vor seinem Tod auch leiden. Narzissa hat er 'gnädigerweise' mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht."  
,,Aber Snape?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch,,Jeder weiß doch, dass Snape fliehen musste, weil er eben nie auf unserer Seite gestanden hatte. Er hat sein doppeltes Spiel getrieben."  
,,Vielleicht hat Snape etwas gewusst, was er besser nicht gewusst hätte. Er war vermutlich das erste Opfer. Ich denke, dass Snapes Tod etwas in dem 'Panther' ausgelöst hat. Er muss die Fledermaus von ganzem Herzen gehasst und verabscheut haben, deshalb hat er ihn auch mit seinen eigenem Gift erledigt."  
Harry schüttelte sich innerlich, als er an die Bilder dachte. Das Gift, mit dem Snape getötet worden war, war eines der verabscheuungswürdigsten Gifte, die es - Harrys Meinung nach - gab. Es war sowohl geruch- wie auch farb- und geschmacklos und wurde schon bei einer geringen Temperatur gasförmig. Einmal eingeatmet, beginnt es die Lungen langsam zu verätzen, ohne dass das Opfer es zunächst bemerkt.  
Doch das hatte dem 'Panther' nicht gereicht. Zusätzlich hatte er dem ehemaligem Zaubertrankprofessor das Gift zunächst zu trinken gegeben, woraufhin sich Snapes innere Organe eines nach dem anderen - angefangen mit dem Darm bis zu Speiseröhre - aufgelöst hatten. Die Reste der Flasche hatte er seinem Opfer anschließend einfach ins Gesicht geschüttet.  
Hermine war sich bis heute nicht sicher, welche der Verletzungen schließlich zum Tod geführt hatten.  
,,Und was ist dann mit Lestrange und Parkinson? Mussten die auch bestraft werden?"  
Harry nickte. ,,Wenn ich richtig liege, dann haben sie auch das Missfallen des 'Panthers' erregt. Angesichts ihres Todes war ihr Vergehen aber nicht so schlimm wie das Lucius' oder Snapes."  
,,Warum hast du bisher nichts gesagt? Das wäre doch eine weitere Spur, der die anderen nachgehen können."  
,,Weil es einfach ZU offensichtlich ist", entgegnete Harry,,Ich denke, dass der 'Panther' will, dass wir glauben, er wäre ein Todesser auf Rachefeldzug."  
,,Du widersprichst dir gerade selbst. Eben hast du noch gesagt, dass du glaubst, er wäre ein Todesser und jetzt nicht mehr, oder was?"  
,,Das ist es ja gerade", meinte Harry frustriert, lehnte sich mit seinem Stuhl zurück und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken,,Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Einerseits ist es zu einfach, wenn er ein Todesser wäre. Andererseits ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich die Mühe gibt, so etwas vorzutäuschen, wenn er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes vorhat. Er will unsere Aufmerksamkeit, er kommuniziert über seinen Opfer mit uns und will uns etwas sagen. Jeder psychotische, terroristische oder Sexualmörder spricht auf seine Weise durch seine Opfer. Sie sind seine Mittel, seine Botschaft in die Welt hinauszutragen. Der 'Panther' macht da keine Ausnahme. Wenn ich nur dahinter käme, WAS er uns sagen will...", sein Stuhl knallte nach vorne, als er sich ruckartig erhob,,Der Kerl macht mich kirre. Er ist einfach undurchschaubar!"  
Seine rechte Augenbraue rutschte nach oben, als Hermine plötzlich anfing zu kichern.  
,,Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte er irritiert,,Oder weswegen lachst du?"  
,,Nichts", kicherte Hermine immer noch,,Du hast mich nur gerade an ein Gespräch erinnert, dass wir mal geführt haben. Da hast du dasselbe über einen anderen Mann behauptet."  
Harrys linke Augenbraue gesellte sich zu der rechten.  
,,Hab ich das? Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?", wollte er wissen.  
Hermine atmete tief durch und versuchte ein weiteres Kichern zu unterdrücken, dann antwortete sie lächelnd,,Das war am Abschlussball der Siebten. Erinnerst du dich, wir hatten Ron ins Bett befördert und sind dann noch einmal auf den Nordturm, weil du alter Romantiker ein letztes Mal den Sonnenaufgang über Hogwarts sehen wolltest und mich breitgeschlagen hast", erzählte sie.  
,,Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, so etwas gesagt zu haben", meinte Harry nachdenklich.  
,,Du warst ja auch vollkommen betrunken. Ein Wunder, dass du noch geradeaus gehen konntest."  
,,Und wen hab ich gemeint?", fragte Harry neugierig,,Voldemort war doch zu dem Zeitpunkt schon unter der Erde."  
,,Draco Malfoy", wieder kicherte die Braunhaarige.  
,,Hab ich nicht", erwiderte Harry entsetzt.  
,,Doch, doch!", meinte Hermine,,Du warst richtig melancholisch, hast dich gefragt, wie's ihm geht und ob ihr euch noch einmal wieder sehen werdet."  
,,Oh", langsam lichtete sich der Schleier der Vergessenheit. Er erinnerte sich an den Sonnenaufgang, und dass er mit Hermine dort gewesen war, aber das Gespräch lag weiter im Dunkeln.  
,,Genau, oh. Und dann hast du mir gestanden, dass du ihn eigentlich nicht mehr hasst. Er sei sogar recht sympathisch, um nicht zu sagen attraktiv."  
,,Das hab ich nicht gesagt!", protestierte Harry, er hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken lassen.  
,,Nein, du nanntest ihn 'sexy' und 'heiß' ", stimmte ihm Hermine trocken zu,,Ich hab gedacht, mich tritt ein Pferd, als du angefangen hast, von ihm zu schwärmen. Und dann bist du fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, weil Draco dich ja immer noch hassen würde und du ihn außerdem nie wieder sehen würdest."  
,,Hermine Granger! Das denkst du dir doch nur alles aus!", sagte Harry empört.  
,,Ich doch nicht! So etwas hab ich nicht nötig. Wie heißt es denn so schön:", erwiderte Hermine süffisant,,Alkohol lügt nicht."  
Stöhnend versteckte Harry sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. ,,Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Mann, ich hatte ganz schön was intus."  
,,So kann man das auch nennen", meinte Hermine,,Ich würde eher sagen, dass du versucht hast, deinen unterbewussten Liebeskummer in Feuerwiskey zu ertränken. Was dir aber ziemlich gut gelungen ist. Aber wenigstens etwas Gutes hatte dein Saufgelage", ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht,,Ich hab endlich erfahren, was dich das ganze Jahr über so fertig gemacht hat. Am Anfang dachte ich, es wäre Dumbledores Tod und dann der Kampf gegen Voldemort. Deine ständigen Seufzer und Blicke zum Slytherintisch erklärten sich damit dann auch. Außerdem verstand ich endlich, weswegen Dean dich die ganze Zeit betüttelte und dich deckte, wenn du wieder einmal verschwunden warst."  
Harry nickte abwesend und nahm die Hände runter. Sein Blick ging ins Leere, als ihn die Erinnerungen an sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts überkamen. Ja, erst im siebten Schuljahr war ihm klar geworden, was er für Draco empfand. Er hatte ihn vermisst, die Streitereien und Prügeleien mit dem Eisprinzen. Und irgendwann hatte Ron einmal scherzhaft gemeint, er würde sich wie ein unglücklich Verliebter benehmen. Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Harry erkannt hatte, wie Recht sein rothaariger Freund mit dieser Bemerkung hatte. Und Dean war Harrys Reaktion nicht entgangen. In einem ruhigen Augenblick hatte er Harry beiseite genommen und ihn seine Hilfe angeboten. Harry hatte sie nur zu gerne angenommen, wusste er doch, dass Draco ihn bis aufs Blut hasste, es keine Hoffnung für ihn gab. Und auch wenn sich Dean in der folgenden Zeit rührend um ihn gekümmert hatte - sie schließlich sogar zusammen gekommen waren, hatte Harry den Blonden nie wirklich vergessen können. Und das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, weswegen seine Beziehung zu Dean - und später zu Will - in die Brüche gegangen war.  
,,Harry, versprichst du mir etwas?", holte Hermines sanfte Stimme ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück in die Realität,,Wenn...wenn wir Draco gefunden haben, dann tu bitte nichts unüberlegtes, ja?"  
,,Wie meinst du das?"  
,,Nun...", begann sie zögernd,,Ich weiß, wie...impulsiv du bist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst, wenn du ihm deine Gefühle gestehst. Wir wissen nicht, wie er zu der Sache steht", sie legte eine Hand auf die Harrys,,Wenn Draco - wie wir vermuten - der 'Panther' ist, dann droht ihm der Kuss der Dementoren. Im schlimmsten Fall. Wenn er Glück hat, bekommt er den Avada Kedavra. Ich will nicht, dass dein Herz daran zerbricht."  
,,Alle Indizien deuten daraufhin, dass Draco der Killer ist. Er wird dafür bestraft werden", Harrys Stimme war kalt. Trauer lag in seinen Augen, als er seinen Blick von Hermine abwand. Wie lange hatte er gebraucht, um seine Gefühle für Draco tief in seinem Inneren zu vergraben? Hatte alles getan, um sich nicht erinnern zu müssen? Hatte sich in die Schule, das Studium, die Arbeit gestürzt? Und jetzt Hermine mit einem Satz alles wieder hervorgeholt. Hatte ihm wieder in Erinnerung gerufen, weswegen seine Beziehungen nie lange gehalten hatten, weswegen er Frank immer von sich gestoßen hatte, weswegen er immer noch alleine war.  
Ruckartig erhob er sich und wandte sich zum Ausgang,,Entschuldige mich, ich muss noch was erledigen."  
,,Aber tief in deinem Herzen hoffst du trotzdem, dass er unschuldig ist", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin. Dann seufzte sie. Die nächste Zeit würde schwer werden, nicht nur für Harry.

Seine Schritte führten ihn zu Nevilles Büro eine Etage höher. Der Chef der Forensikhabteilung saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und telefonierte. Als Harry eintrat, nickte er ihm zu und bedeutete ihm mit seiner freien Linken sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch zu setzten.  
Harry kam der Bitte nach und wartete geduldig, bis Neville sein Gespräch beendet hatte.  
,,...gut, meld dich, wenn du was hast", seufzte Neville gerade,,Weit kann er nicht sein, das hab ich im Gefühl!", er verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Danach griff er zu einem Kuli und strich einen weiteren Namen auf einer ziemlich kurzen Liste vor sich durch, bevor er sich an Harry wandte. Der Liste gönnte er nur noch einen verzweifelten Blick.  
,,Was führt dich zu mir?"  
,,Du scheinst keinen großen Erfolg mit deiner Suche zu haben", bemerkte Harry mit einem Blick auf das Papier vor Neville, auf dem mittlerweile nur noch vier weitere Namen standen. Fünf andere waren bereits durchgestrichen, alles Namen, die etwas seltsam klangen. 'MoulinRouge', 'Naturelle' und 'Alice im Wunderland' waren nur drei davon, die Harry entziffern konnte.   
,,Was ist das?", wollte erneugierig wissen.  
,,Eine Liste, von der ich mir eigentlich erhofft hatte, dass ein Name davon mir verraten könnte, wo Blaise ist", Neville schnaubte,,Aber bisher ist das alles ein Schuss in den Ofen. Der Kerl ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, dürfte schwer werden, ihn zu finden", er zuckte mit den Schultern,,Aber was wundere ich mich, er war schließlich ein Slytherin."  
,,Eine Schlange kann sich bekanntlich ziemlich gut verstecken", stimmte ihm Harry zu,,Was glaubst du, wie lange du noch brauchen wirst um ihn zu finden?"  
Neville zuckte mit den Achseln. ,,Drei Tage?", mutmaßte er,,Wohl eher vier. Ich hab nicht viele, die ich auf Blaise ansetzten kann. Wir sind zur Zeit vollkommen unterbesetzt und absolut überarbeitet."  
Im Ministerium war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Neville über außergewöhnlich gute Kontakte in alle möglichen - und unmöglichen - Bereiche des Lebens verfügte. Und sei es auf dem Schwarzmarkt oder sogar zum Untergrund. Neville wusste immer jemanden, der im Notfall jemanden kannte, der jemanden wusste, der ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Schon mehr als einmal hatte sie einen entschiedenen Hinweis aus einer von Nevilles geheimnisvollen Quellen bekommen. Doch woher der unscheinbare junge Mann diese, meist zwielichtigen, Gestalten kannte, hatte er bis heute nicht verraten.  
,,Das alte Lied also", lachte Harry,,Aber welche Abteilung singt es nicht? Ich kann nur froh sein, dass zur Zeit nur EIN psychopathischer Killer durch London und England rennt, sonst hätte ich auch ein Problem. Isabelle ist im Mutterschaftsurlaub und für Frank ist noch nicht einmal ein Ersatz ausgeschrieben worden. Bis sich da jemand meldet, können noch Wochen vergehen."  
,,Und dann kannst du auch noch froh sein, wenn du keinen Frischling von der Akademie bekommst", bestätigte ihm Neville,,Das Leben ist echt schlimm", er grinste breit,,So, genug über die Welt philosophiert! Was treibt dich her?"  
,,Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."  
,,Warum hab ich plötzlich das Gefühl, dass es Ärger geben könnte, wenn ich dir helfe?", fragte Neville mit einem resignierten Seufzen,,Was soll ich tun?"  
Harry grinste. ,,Nichts schlimmes. Ich möchte nur erst einmal allein mit Blaise reden, ohne dass jemand dabei ist, oder dass ich ihm in einem Verhörraum gegenüber sitze."  
,,Weswegen sollte ich dir sagen, wo er ist und den anderen nicht?", wollte Neville wissen, die Stirn misstrauisch gerunzelt.  
,,Blaise hat sich jetzt acht Jahre lang erfolgreich vor uns und der Öffentlichkeit versteckt. Ich möchte ihm die Chance geben, dass er uns seine Informationen gibt und dann wieder untertauchen kann. Niemand muss erfahren, wo er sich aufhält", der Schwarzhaarige stockte kurz, fuhr dann aber fort,,Er hätte es nicht verdient, wenn das Ministerium ihm dauernd im Nacken sitzt, weil es hofft, sich mit Ruhm bekleckern zu können, wenn sie es schafft, noch einen ehemaligen Todesser bei einer Straftat zu erwischen."  
,,Damit ich das richtig verstehe: Ich soll niemandem - außer dir - die Adresse von Blaise Aufenthaltsort verraten - und dir somit die Möglichkeit geben, einen deiner Alleingänge durchzuziehen, die dich schon mehr als einmal in Teufels Küche gebracht haben?", fasste Neville zusammen.  
,,Es wäre kein Alleingang", verteidigte Harry seine Bitte,,Du wüsstest doch Bescheid."  
,,Hermine und Ron würden mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie es rauskriegen würden!", prophezeite Neville düster,,Von Remus, Arthur und Seamus ganz zu schweigen!"  
,,Sie müssen es ja nicht erfahren", Harry blieb stur,,Du gibst mir die Adresse, ich rede mit ihm und wenn er nichts weiß, dann sagst du, dass er unauffindbar ist. Und wenn er was weiß, dann nehme ich alles auf meine Kappe."  
,,Was aber nichts an der Tatsache ändern würde, dass ich dir die Chance gegeben habe, mit einem ehemaligem Todesser alleine zu sprechen", beharrte Neville. Er konnte, wenn er wollte, ein eben solcher Sturkopf sein wie Harry. Vor allem wenn er wusste, dass seinen Freund im Begriff war, eine Dummheit zu machen,,Wer weiß, was Blaise mit dir anstellt! Es hat schon genug Morde gegeben!"  
,,Neville!", jetzt jammerte Harry, er setzte seinen treuesten Hundeblick auf, wohlwissend, dass keiner seiner Freund dem widerstehen konnten,,Biiiiitte! Ich glaub nicht, dass Blaise mir irgendetwas antun würde! Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass er in Ordnung ist. Und ich vertraue deinem Urteil. Außerdem...was sollte er MIR schon anhaben? Ich hab schließlich Voldi umgebracht, da wird mir doch einer seiner Handlanger nicht den Gnadenstoß verpassen!"  
Neville sah einen an. 30 Sekunden. Eine Minute. Zwei. Schließlich seufzte er ergeben und nickte abgehackt.  
,,In Ordnung, ich geb dir Bescheid, sowie ich was hab. Auch wenn es ein Fehler ist. Versprich mir nur eins: Mach keine Dummheiten!"  
,,Warum glaubt eigentlich jeder von euch, dass ich durchs Leben renne und dabei versuche, so viele Fettnäpfchen und Schwierigkeiten mitzunehmen, wie nur möglich?", knurrte Harry wütend.  
,,Vielleicht weil du dein Leben lang nichts anders bisher getan hast", erwiderte Neville traurig.  
,,Und war das vielleicht jemals meine Schuld?!? Ich hab nicht drum gebeten, der Auserwählte zu sein! Ich wollte nicht der Junge, der lebt, sein! Und ich wollte auch nie ein Menschenleben nehmen!", fauchte Harry zurück.  
,,Das weiß ich doch. Trotzdem ziehst du die Gefahr beinah magisch an. Ich bitte dich doch nur, auf dich aufzupassen."  
,,Schon gut", Harry winkte ab,,Ich weiß ja, dass ihr nur besorgt seid um mich. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so angefahren habe."  
,,Wir sind alle nervös, Harry. Der 'Panther' nagt an unseren Nerven."  
Harry nickte nur. Es war schließlich nicht nur der 'Panther', der ihn dazu bewog, so schnell wie möglich mit Blaise zu sprechen. Nein, denn der ehemalige Slytherin war seine einzige - und wohl auch letzte - Chance, Draco Malfoy endlich wiederzusehen.

So, denne, das war der zweite Streich. Eine neue Spur, ein neuer Verdächtiger. Das nächste Kapitel heißt dann: 'Ein Problem und seine Folgen'  
Und jetzt zu den Reviews, aber vorher sag ich noch Tschüß, bis zum nächsten Mal!  
winkewinke  
eure ambar

P.S.: Ist einem von euch schon mal aufgefallen, wie viele verschiedene Synonyme es für 'sagen' gibt? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** ambar

**E-Mail:** Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl

**Ansonsten:** Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

**Inhalt:** Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.

Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

Danke für euer Kommis! alle knuddel

Noch mal für alle: Ich BIN ambar. Nur hat behauptet, der Name wäre schon besetzt, deswegen musste ein neuer her. Und dieser ist doch auch hübsch, oder? Also nix mit abschreiben oder so, das hier ist alles von mir selbst und höchstpersönlich!

Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel:

**Kapitel 3: Ein Problem und seine Folgen**

,,Wir haben ein Problem, Leute", Arthur Weasley hatte wieder ein Meeting einberufen, zwei Tage nachdem Frank ermordet worden war.

,,Ein neues Opfer des Panther?", fragte Tonks.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Der 'Panther' ist - Merlin sei Dank - ruhig. Nein, das ist es nicht. Seamus, zeig's ihnen."

Der Ire zog eine der Beweistüten der Spurenermittlung hervor. In ihr war eine der sechs Pantherfiguren eingetütet, die der Killer bei seinen letzten Morden zurückgelassen hatte. Sie waren auch der Grund gewesen, weswegen er den Spitznamen 'Der Panther' bekommen hatte.

Die handgroßen Figuren bestanden aus einem bisher noch unbekanntem Stein, zwei kleine Smaragde waren als Augen in den Kopf eingelassen. Das Gesicht war mit filigranem Geschick herausgearbeitet worden, man hatte den Eindruck, dass das Tier gleich anfangen würde, sich zu bewegen. Der einzige Unterschied der Figuren war die Position, wie der Panther verharrte. Keine glich der anderen. Mal sprintete der Panther, mal trabte er nur, saß, lag, stand oder lauerte.

,,Die Figuren sind nicht das, was sie zu sein scheinen", sagte Seamus kryptisch. Er entnahm der Tüte die Figur und stellte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Und mit einem Schwung seiner Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch, begann die Pantherfigur vor den Augen aller erstaunten Anwesenden ihre Gestalt zu verändern bis nur noch ein einfach Kieselstein vor Seamus auf der Tischplatte ruhte.

,,Ein...Stein?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

,,Will der uns verarschen?", Neville starrte den Stein an, als wäre er ein Scherz.

Ron sah den Stein nur mit ausdrucksloser Miene an, dann breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. ,,Er scheint uns in die Irre führen zu wollen."

,,Anscheinend", erwiderte Seamus trocken. Er gab dem Stein mit seinem Zauberstab einen Schubs, ließ ihn somit zu Harry hinüber rutschen. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm den unscheinbaren Kiesel in die Hand, betrachtete ihn genauer. Die Oberfläche war absolut glatt, keine Einschlüsse oder Verfärbungen trübten die nachtschwarze Farbe. Er war einfach perfekt.

,,Das passiert mit jedem der Figuren. Im Prinzip ist es ein ganz einfacher Verwandlungszauber, lernt man eigentlich in der zweiten Klasse. Der 'Panther' hat's sich sogar noch einfacher gemacht, indem er einen absolut schwarzen Stein genommen hat. So musste er nur die Form verändern", erklärte Seamus. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg, seine Augen blitzten triumphierend.

,,Was willst du damit sagen?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie nahm den Stein von Harry entgegen und untersuchte ihn ebenfalls genau.

,,Der 'Panther' ist entweder eine absolute Null in Verwandlungen, oder aber er ist absolut faul", meldete sich Harry zu Wort,,Zusammen mit seinem beeindruckenden Können in Zaubertränke schränkt das den Kreis der Verdächtigen enorm ein."

,,Ja, auf ungefähr ein Zehntel der englischen Zaubererbevölkerung", erwiderte Ron spöttisch,,Die Zauberer aus anderen Ländern mal nicht eingerechnet."

,,Du bist richtig destruktiv, Ronald", schnaubte Hermine und gab den Stein an Neville weiter,,Sieh's doch mal positiv: Immerhin ist es NUR NOCH ein Zehntel. Hinzu kommt, dass der 'Panther' irgendwie mit Draco Malfoy in Verbindung stehen muss."

,,Wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass das Frettchen der Mörder IST, oder?", knurrte Ron.

,,DU hast bestimmt, dass Draco der 'Panther' ist", korrigierte ihn Harry,,Wir haben nur festgestellt, dass Draco der einzige außerhalb unseres Teams ist, der den 'Sectumsempra' kennt. Er kann den Fluch schließlich jemandem gezeigt haben."

,,Und draußen rennen ZWEI Irre rum, die so einen Fluch drauf haben", stöhnte Tonks ungehalten, den strafenden Blick Seamus', Harrys und Arthurs ignorierend.

,,Wie bist du überhaupt drauf gekommen, diesen Zauber auf die Figuren auszuprobieren?", lenkte Remus das Gespräch wieder zurück auf das eigentliche Thema des Meetings, er hielt mittlerweile den Stein in Händen.

Der Ire zuckte mit den Schulter. ,,War eher ein Zufall. Mir war langweilig, also hab ich ein paar Zauber ausprobiert..."

,,...er hat meinen Stuhl in ein Schwein verwandelt", warf Tonks trocken ein.

,,...und die Verwandlung nach einer 'freundlichen' Aufforderung wieder aufgehoben", konterte Seamus.

,,Und dabei hat er eine der Tüten erwischt, während ich auf dem Schwein durchs Zimmer getrabt bin", erzählt Tonks weiter, sie blies sich eine ferkelrosa Strähne aus dem Gesicht,,Als das Mistvieh dann wieder als Stuhl hinter meinem Schreibtisch stand, sind wir erst darauf aufmerksam geworden."

,,Wir haben den Spruch sofort auf die anderen Figuren angewandt. Als es auch da funktioniert hat, haben wir sofort nach dem Spruch gesucht, der die Steine in Panther verwandelt hat", fügte Seamus hinzu.

,,Mussten allerdings Minerva anschreiben und sie um Hilfe bitten. Sie war ziemlich enttäuscht, dass wir den Spruch nicht mehr wussten", Tonks tat wenigstens zerknirscht, während Seamus nur ein fettes Grinsen zur Schau trug und mit den Schultern zuckte.

,,Man kann sich schließlich nicht alles merken."

Arthur nickte nur. ,,Hast du wenigstens gute Neuigkeiten für uns, Neville?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. ,,Tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Blaise ist gut, ein paar Tage werde ich wohl noch brauchen, um ihn zu finden. Aber ich geb mein bestes. Meine Leute halten Augen und Ohren offen, Blaise hat oberste Priorität von mir bekommen."

Arthur nickte ergeben und löste mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Versammlung auf.

,,Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist. Findet Zabini, er wird uns zum Killer führen!"

Gemeinsam verließ das Team 'Der Panther' den Besprechungsraum 2. Auf dem Flur zog Neville Harry von Ron und Hermine weg und meinte,,Ich muss euch Harry mal für fünf Minuten entführen. Ich muss ihm noch ein Buch zurückgeben."

,,Buch?", fragte Harry verwirrt, ließ sich aber widerstandslos von dem Braunhaarigem mitziehen.

,,Ja, du weißt schon, das Buch über Schlangen und ihre Tarnungen", Neville hob seine Stimme vielsagend,,Dass du mir geliehen hast."

Und dann machte es 'Klick' hinter Harrys Stirn und er grinste. ,,Ach so, DAS Buch. Du warst aber schnell, ich dachte du bräuchtest noch eine Weile."

Neville erwiderte das Grinsen und zog ihn weiter. Als sie außer Hörweite Ron und Hermines waren, ließ er Harrys Ärmel los und schritt schneller aus. Harry folgte ihm, immer noch breit grinsend.

,,Wirklich clever. So subtil."

,,Nicht wahr?", Neville hielt mit einer Handbewegung den Fahrstuhl auf,,Aber das war immer noch besser, als Hermine und Ron zu gestehen, dass ich Blaise gefunden hab, und ihnen die Adresse nicht verraten kann, weil ich dir versprochen habe, dich bei einem deinem bekannten Alleingänge zu unterstützen."

Harry stöhnte auf. ,,Fängst du schon wieder damit an?", gemeinsam verließen sie den Fahrstuhl und gingen den Gang entlang zu Nevilles Büro,,Wann hört ihr endlich auf, mir meine Jugend vorzuhalten?"

,,Wenn du endlich erwachsen geworden bist", entgegnete Neville trocken, betrat sein Büro und ließ sich hinter seinem völlig überfüllten Schreibtisch fallen. Auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Ordner, Hefter und lose Blätter beinah einen Meter hoch, freie Sicht hatte Neville schon langer nicht mehr.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat vor den Tisch. Nur noch eine DinA4 große Fläche direkt vor dem Braunhaarigem war den Stapeln von Papier bisher entgangen.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er einen der Aktenstapel, der durch Nevilles Bewegung ins Rutschen geraten war und sich langsam gen Tischkante neigte.

,,Sag mal", meinte Harry, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er den der Erdanziehungskraft erlegenden Stapel erstarren,,Hattest du vor ein paar Tagen nicht noch so etwas wie einen Schreibtisch?"

Neville knurrte ein ,,Danke", und begann in seinem Chaos zu wühlen, Harrys Kommentar einfach ignorierend

,,Da Arthur darauf besteht, dass Blaise die oberste Priorität bekommt, bleibt zuviel liegen. Ich kann mich schließlich nicht teilen!", murmelte er dann schließlich doch erklärend,,Ah! Da ist es ja!", er entzog dem Stapel zu seiner linken vorsichtig die unterste Akte, nickte zufrieden, als der Stapel stehen blieb und klappte sie auf. Blaise grinste ihm entgegen und winkte.

Harry trat hinter ihn und betrachtete das Foto. Es war die Aufnahme aus ihrem Abgangsbuch, wie er feststellte, anscheinend gab es kein aktuelleres Foto des Schwarzhaarigen.

,,Und wo hast du ihn jetzt gefunden?", wollte er wissen und versuchte Nevilles krakelige Handschrift zu entziffern.

,,Du wirst es mir nie im Leben glauben", antwortete Neville. Er blätterte um und reichte Harry ein Foto.

Auf dem Bild sah man eine ältere Version von Blaise Zabini. Er trug sein schwarzes Haar schulterlang und hatte es auf dem Foto anscheinend mit einem Haarband zusammengehalten. Seine Kleindung war ausnahmslos schwarz, was den silbernen Drachen, der sich von seinem Rücken über seine rechte Schulter auf seine Brust wand, hervorhob. Er stand hinter einem Tresen aus dunklem Holz und Metall, sein Gesicht wurde durch Schwarzlicht beleuchtet, das unter dem Tresen hervor seinen Arbeitsbereich beleuchtet. Gleichzeitig brachte das Licht den Drachen zum Leuchten und hauchten ihm Leben ein. Routiniert bewegte Blaise einen Cocktail-Shaker auf und ab und griff dann ohne hinzusehen über sich und holte ein Glas aus einem Regal.

Als Blaise wieder in die Menge blickte, rutschte Harrys linke Augenbraue nach oben. Irgendetwas störte Harry an Blaises Anblick. Irgendetwas unterschied diesen Blaise von jenem auf den Jahrgangsfoto - und es war nicht das Alter oder die Kleidung. Irgendetwas in Blaises Miene war anders, kam ihm dennoch bekannt vor. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er es benennen sollte.

Die Bar, in der Blaise zu arbeiten schien, war gut besucht. Schummriges Licht beleuchtete alles außerhalb der Bar und des Tresenbereichs, ab und zu sah man, wie sich Scheinwerfer in der Spiegelwand, die als Regal diente, hinter Blaise reflektierten.

Harry zog die andere Augenbraue hoch. ,,Blaise arbeitet in einer Bar?", vergewisserte er sich.

,,In einer SCHWULENbar", korrigierte ihn Neville,,Sieh dir das Bild mal genauer an."

Und tatsächlich, bei näherer Betrachtung fiel Harry auf, dass alle Besucher, die er sehen konnte, eindeutig männlich waren. Männer, die miteinander redeten, knutschten und in noch viel weiteren Stadien aneinander hingen.

,,Blaise ist homosexuell?", zu sagen, dass er überrascht war, war untertrieben.

Neville nickte und zog ein weiteres Buch aus einem der Stapel. Misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie auch dieser Stapel zu schwanken begann, dann aber - nach einem drohenden Blick Nevilles - wieder in seiner Ausgangsposition erstarrte. Zufrieden nickte der Braunhaarige und schlug das Buch auf, das Harry mittlerweile als ihr Jahrbuch identifiziert hatte. Nach einigem Blättern hatte Neville Blaises Steckbrief gefunden und deutete auf die Zeile 'Kommentare'.

Harry beugte sich vor und las,,Leute, war eine klasse Zeit mit euch! Ich werd euch vermissen, und ganz besonders meinen Süßen! Mach's gut, Seam, aber lass die Finger von anderen! Und ja, es ist mir ernst mit Seamus!"

,,Blaise hat sich doch in der letzten Schulwoche geoutet. Hat für ziemlichen Wirbel gesorgt, als er Seamus beim Abendessen vor die versammelte Mannschaft gezogen und ihm seine Liebe gestanden hat. Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass man so rot werden kann. Seamus wäre beinah im Boden versunken, als ihm klar wurde, was Blaise vorhatte."

Neville lachte, als er sich an den tomatenroten Iren erinnerte, der sprachlos auf seinen Freund gestarrt hatte.

,,Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen", stirnrunzelnd überflog Harry Blaise Steckbrief.

,,'Türlich nicht. DU hingst mit dem Kopf ja auch entweder in den Wolken oder in den Büchern", Neville grinste bei der Erinnerung,,Außer du saßt knutschend mit Dean in einer heimlichen Ecke."

Er erntete dafür eine Kopfnuss, die er grinsend hinnahm und nach einem zweiten Foto griff, dass in Blaises Ordner lag.

,,Zu der Zeit hatte er was mit Seamus laufen. Die beiden haben daraufhin auch prompt den Award für das süßeste reelle Pärchen gewonnen", erzählte Neville, er reichte Harry das zweite Foto. Dieses war ein von einem Muggel geschossenes Bild, auf dem sich Blaise nicht bewegte.

Darauf war Blaise zu sehen, wie er sich rasch von einem Gebäude entfernte, sich eine Jacke überziehend. Im Hintergrund konnte man sehen, dass die Sonne bereits aufging, es langsam heller wurde.

Das Gebäude musste sich in einem abgelegenen Viertel Londons liegen, Lagerhallen und andere Betonklötze befanden sich noch im Bild.

Über dem Eingang, den Blaise offensichtlich gerade benutzt hatte, war eine Leuchtreklame angebracht. Die Neonröhren war mittlerweile ausgeschaltet, verkündeten aber dennoch den Namen des Etablissements: 'DragonIn', um die Schrift wand sich ein chinesischer Drache.

,,Hast du die Adresse?"

Neville reichte ihm ein Stück Papier, auf dem die Adresse des DragonIn gekritzelt war.

,,Hier. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, wann er da arbeitet."

Den Blick immer noch auf das Bild gerichtet, steckte Harry den Zettel ein und fragte,,Dein Mann ist ihm nicht bis nach Hause gefolgt?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Blaise hat ein Motorrad, mein Mann kam ihm nicht hinterher und hat ihm im Verkehr aus den Augen verloren."

,,Motorrad..", wiederholte Harry nachdenklich,,Und wie soll ich ihm da folgen? Ich hab noch nicht mal einen Führerschein. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Blaise sich mit einem Zauberspruch finden lässt?"

,,Kannste knicken", Neville schien leicht verschnupft,,Oder glaubst du etwas, das wäre nicht das erste gewesen, was ich überprüft hätte? Ich bin schließlich Profi!"

Harry grinste. ,,Und Merlin sei Dank unser Profi. Wie hast du ihn eigentlich gefunden? Hast du eine Anzeige geschaltet, oder was? 'Netter junger Mann sucht überdrehten Ex-Slytherin für gemeinsame Stunden'?"

,,Sind wir heute aber wieder witzig", knurrte Neville,,Haben sie dir irgendwas in den Kaffee getan?"

Harry grinste nur breiter. ,,Also, wie hast du ihn gefunden?"

,,Nachdem meine Leute ihn nicht auftreiben konnten, hab ich mir unser Jahrbuch zu Gemüte gezogen. Da ist mir sein Outing wieder eingefallen. Also haben die Jungs sämtliche bekannten und weniger bekannten Schwulenbars sowohl hier als auch in der Muggelwelt abgeklappert und Blaise Foto rumgezeigt."

,,Und so wie ich dich kenne, haben sie dabei heftig auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt und was von wegen verlorener großer Liebe und aus den Augen verloren und später Erkenntnis geheult", hätte Harry keine Ohren gehabt, er hätte bei dieser Vorstellung im Kreis gegrinst.

Neville erwiderte das Grinsen. ,,So ungefähr. Du weißt doch, dass ich was übrig hab für Tragik."

,,Vor allem, wenn sie deinen Untersuchungen nutzt", kommentierte Harry trocken. Er sah sich das Bild noch einmal an,,Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Blaise trotz allem immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit aktiv ist."

Der Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schulter. ,,Ist immerhin eine ziemlich lange Zeit vergangen. Blaise glaubt sich in Sicherheit. Immerhin haben wir die Suche nach Todessern so gut wie eingestellt, selbst bei denjenigen unter Beobachtung sind die Zügel mittlerweile lockerer."

,,Trotzdem ist es schon mutig."

,,Glaubst du, er weiß, wo Malfoy sich aufhält?", Neville schien Zweifel zu habe.

Harry löste seinen Blick von dem Bild und reichte es an Neville zurück, der es in den Ordner legte. Sein Freund sah ihn von unter erwartungsvoll an und wartete eine Antwort ab.

,,Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Blaise Dracos bester Freund war. Wenn Blaise nicht weiß, wo Draco ist, beziehungsweise wie wir Draco finden könne, dann sind wir am Arsch. Der 'Panther' hat den 'Sectumsempra' und Draco ist der einzige von außen, der den Fluch kennt. Wir MÜSSEN Draco finden."

,,Ist er der Killer?", fragte Neville leise.

Harry seufzte. ,,Ich weiß es nicht, Neville. Aber irgendwie hoffe ich, dass er es nicht ist."

,,Weil du ihn liebst?", bohrte der Braunhaarige weiter.

Harry sah ihn finster an. ,,Weil ich ihm diese sadistischen und perfiden Grausamkeiten nicht zutraue", korrigierte er,,Und weil ich ihn liebe...", fügte er fast unhörbar hinzu.

,,Erzählst du mir morgen, wie's war?", wechselte Neville das Thema. Er wusste, dass Harry das Thema unangenehm war und er wollte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht weiter bedrängen.

,,Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit?", fragte Harry zwinkernd.

,,Um meiner geliebten Ehegattin dann erklären zu müssen, was ich in einer Schwulenbar gesucht habe?", Neville sah ihn entsetzt an,,Sorry, Harry, aber ich hänge an meinem Leben."

,,Luna würde es schon verstehen, wenn du's ihr erklärst", lachte Harry.

,,Seit sie schwanger ist, ist sie in der Beziehung etwas empfindlicher", meinte Neville düster,,Diese Stimmungsschwankungen sind echt das Letzte!"

,,Jetzt tu nicht so!", antwortete Harry,,Du freust dich auf das Baby doch genauso wie sie!"

Neville grinste. ,,Stimmt. Aber nur, weil ich weiß, dass ich das Kleine bei dir abliefern kann, wenn ich am Ende bin."

Harry lachte wieder auf und verabschiedete sich. Neville rief ihm noch hinterher, dass er Blaise einen schönen Gruß von ihm ausrichten solle, als Harry das Büro verließ. Harry hob die Hand um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihn gehört hatte.

Er hatte heute Abend noch etwas wichtiges vor und dafür musste er sich noch in Schale werfen...

TBC

So denne, Leute, dass war also das dritte Kapitel. Eine Spur, die im Sand verläuft und eine Adresse, die hoffentlich eine Lösung für Harry parat hat...

Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen und ich krieg wieder so viele Kommis von euch!

winkewinke

eure freudig wartende ambar

P.S.: Hat irgendwer eine Ahnung, wie man ein Genitiv-S an einen französischen Namen anhängt (Blaise)? Setzt man das S einfach ans Ende und ignoriert es bei der Aussprach? (Schließlich ist beim Schreiben ein E am Ende, dass beim Sprechen einfach verschluckt wird) Oder wird es durch einen Apostroph ersetzt? (Da bei der Aussprache ja ein S am Ende steht)

Ich bin überfragt, obwohl ich Abi in Deutsch gemacht hab. Kopf kratz Aber wer weiß heute schon noch, was richtig und was falsch ist?


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor:** ambar

**E-Mail:** Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl

**Ansonsten:** Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

**Inhalt:** Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.

Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem vierten Kapitel:

**Kapitel 4: Blaise**

Der Nacht war mild. Eine abnehmende Mondsichel leuchtete von einem wolkenlosem Himmel. Die Sterne funkelten um die Wette, während das Ganze von den leisen Geräuschen der entfernten Hauptstraße begleitet wurde. Ein leichter Wind wehte umher, fuhr durch seine Haare und blies eine Strähne seines Haares, dass sich aus dem Haarband gelöst hatte, in sein Gesicht.

Mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung strich sich Harry die Strähne aus dem Gesicht und vergrub danach seine Hand wieder in der Tasche seiner schwarzen Jeans. Er stand am Straßenrand und starrte über die Fahrbahn zum DragonIn, dessen Reklame in rosa und blau zu ihm herüberstrahlte.

Er hatte lange mit sich gerungen, herzukommen, nachdem er zu Hause angekommen war. Er hatte geduscht, mit seinen Haaren gekämpft, eine halbe Stunde lang vor seinem Schrank gestanden und sich verzweifelt gefragt, was er denn anziehen sollte.

Und dann war ihm wieder eingefallen, wo er eigentlich hin wollte, und war sich einfach nur dämlich vorgekommen. Er mochte solche Läden überhaupt nicht, im Gegenteil, er verabscheute sie geradezu. Solche 'Clubs' waren doch nur dafür da, dass verzweifelte Singles hin und wieder Druck abbauen konnten. Schneller Sex, mehr nicht. Keine Gefühle, keine Treue, keine Verpflichtungen.

Harry schüttelte sich. Das war nichts für ihn. Sex bedeutete für ihn nicht, dass der Partner am nächsten Morgen verschwand. Dafür waren ihm seine Gefühle zu wichtig.

,,So, Frank, jetzt bin ich doch hier, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, überquerte kurz entschlossen die Straße und betrat das DragonIn.

Laute Musik, dröhnend Bässe und zuckende Lichter begrüßten ihn. Auf der Tanzfläche drängten sich Männer und bewegten sich zur Musik. Durch die blitzenden Lichter wirkten ihre Bewegungen abgehakt. Für einen Moment fühlte Harry sich in eine andere Welt versetzt.

Doch der Augenblick verging genauso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war und Harry schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Was für unsinnige Gedanken!

Die Hände noch immer in seiner Jeans suchte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zu Bar.

Während er sich auf einem der mit schwarzem Leder bezogenen Barhockern nieder ließ - das wild knutschende Pärchen auf dem Barhocker neben sich ignorierte er einfach - winkte er auch schon nach dem Barkeeper. Der Mann nickte ihm zu zum Zeichen, dass er ihn gesehen hatte und shakte seelenruhig weiter.

Harry drehte sich auf dem Hocker und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Bar an, seine Ellenbogen stützten auf der Theke. Sein Blick schweifte über die Menge, hielt sich hier oder da bei einem Gesicht inne um dann wieder weiter zu schweifen.

Er sah nach oben und entdeckte eine Galerie, die um den ganzen Raum lief. Mit Raumtrennern war sie in Nischen eingeteilt, in denen Sofas oder kleine Sitzecken standen, die schon so gut wie alle besetzt waren. Eine Wendeltreppe neben der Bar führte in engen Windungen nach oben.

,,So, was darf ich dir bringen, Süßer?", der Barkeeper hatte sich nun doch entschlossen ihn zu bedienen.

,,Ich...", Harry drehte sich um und stockte, als er den Barmann erkannte, er tat verblüfft,,Blaise?"

,,Potter?", kam es überrascht zurück, nachdem er sein Gegenüber ihn einen Moment lang gemustert hatte.

Harry grinste. ,,Waren wir nicht schon mal bei Harry gewesen?"

,,Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte Blaise kalt. Die anfängliche Überraschung war ziemlich schnell wieder verflogen. Etwas änderte sich in seinem Blick. Er verschloss sich vor Harry, ließ keine Gefühle erkennen, außer Misstrauen und Vorsicht.

Harry war verwirrt. Was sollte das denn?

Der einst so lebensfrohe und überdrehte Ex-Slytherin hatte nie wirklich in sein Haus gepasst, fand Harry. Er zeigte seine Emotionen meist, natürlich beherrschte er die gefühlskalte Maske der Slytherin auch, aber er trug sie eher selten. Er war einfach viel zu...leidenschaftlich. Nur selten hatte Harry ihn wütend erlebt, das Grinsen schien ihm auf dem Gesicht festgeklebt gewesen zu sein.

Doch nun blickten ihn diese braunen Augen kalt entgegen, ließen nur vermuten, was Blaise bei Harrys überraschendem Auftauchen empfand.

Harry kannte diesen Blick. Er kannte ihn nur zu gut. Die Vorsicht. Das ständige Abscannen des Gegenübers. Die Bereitschaft sofort anzugreifen.

Hermine und Ron waren das gesamte siebte Schuljahr und noch Wochen danach mit derselben Mimik um ihn herumgeschlichen. Selbst Dean hatte sich ab und zu davon anstecken lassen, wenn Harry wieder einen emotionalen Einbruch gehabt hatte.

Am Anfang war Harry seinen Freunden noch dankbar gewesen, dass sie ihm aufdringliche Neugierige vom Hals gehalten hatten. Er hatte so Zeit bekommen, die er brauchte um die Ereignisse verarbeiten zu können.

Nach einer Weile hatte es ihn dann nur noch amüsiert und er hatte sich über Hermine und Ron lustig gemacht und sie nachgeäfft. Aber zum Schluss hatte ihn ihre Fürsorge nur noch genervt. Schließlich war es ihm zu bunt geworden und er hatte die beiden in einem ruhigen Moment zur Seite genommen und ihnen ins Gewissen geredet. Nach diesem Gespräch - was eher einem dreißigminütigem Monolog seinerseits gewesen war - hatte es sich stark verbessert, seine Freunde zeigten dieses Verhalten nur noch in seiner Abwesenheit.

,,Gut, dann lass uns jetzt damit anfangen", durchbrach Harry die Stille. Er reichte über die Theke und hielt Blaise seine Hand hin,,Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Harry."

Blaise bewegte sich nicht. Er musterte ihn nur eindringlich und schien zu überlegen. Fünf Sekunden. Zehn.

Harry wollte seine Hand schon wieder enttäuscht zurückziehen, da griff Blaise zu. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er Harrys Hand schüttelte und sagte,,Blaise, angenehm."

Sein Lächeln verbreitete sich, als Harry ihn regelrecht anstrahlte. Als er dessen Hand losließ, wurde sein Grinsen jedoch provozierend.

,,Was führt dich her, Harry? Hast du dich nicht in der Tür geirrt?"

,,Das hier ist doch das DragonIn, oder?", Blaise nickte,,Dann bin ich hier absolut richtig."

,,Du bist schwul?", Blaise schien verblüfft,,Der große Harry Potter, Goldjunge von Gryffindor kommt vom anderen Ufer?"

,,Genauso wie du", erwiderte Harry grinsend,,Ich hab es nur nicht sofort so öffentlich demonstriert wie du."

,,Hey", protestierte Blaise und plusterte seine Backen auf,,Immerhin haben Seam und ich daraufhin den Award für das süßeste Pärchen bekommen!"

,,Stimmt", gab sich Harry geschlagen und nippte an der Cola, die Blaise ihm zwischendurch hingestellt hatte.

,,Dann bist du also in festen Händen? Liebst du ihn? Hattest du schon Sex? Wie bist du drauf gekommen, dass du auf Männer stehst?"

Harry lachte. Da war er wieder, der Blaise Zabini, den er aus der Schule kannte. Neugierig, eine Quasselstrippe und absolut schamlos.

,,Nein und erübrigt sich also. Ja. Und Hermine hat es mir in ihrer liebenswürdigen Art ins Gesicht geworfen", er warf dem Ex-Slytherin einen schiefen Blick zu,,Aber warum interessiert dich das denn? Noch vor zwei Minuten hast du ein Gesicht gemacht, als würdest du mich am liebsten vor die Tür setzten!"

Blaise grinste. ,,Man muss doch immer up to date sein. Außerdem verkauft sich das immer gut an die Presse. Überleg doch mal, dass wäre der Aufhänger: 'Retter der Zauberwelt schwul - Harry Potter nun auf Jagd nach dem eigenen Geschlecht'. Das gäbe Kohle satt, kann ich dir sagen!"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. ,,Sehr komisch. Verkneif'ss dir, es würde dir nicht gut bekommen."

Blaise zog eine Schnute und schmollte. ,,Och, Harry, sei doch nicht so...ich kann das Geld gebrauchen."

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. ,,Im Ernst, Blaise. Eben bist du mir beinah an die Kehle gegangen und jetzt fragst du mich über mein Liebesleben aus. Da ist doch was im Busch. Bist du etwa interessiert?!?"

Es gelang ihm einen Hauch Entsetzen in seine Frage zu mischen.

Blaise hob abwehrend die Hände. ,,Bloß nicht. Ich meine, du siehst heiß aus, das geb ich zu, aber ich bin schon vergeben. Außerdem bin ich nur neugierig, du kennst mich doch."

Skeptisch runzelte Harry die Stirn. Blaise merkte, dass Harry ihm nicht glaubte und wechselte schnell das Thema,,Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden? Nur Eingeweihte kennen das DragonIn. Und nur die Angestellten, die mit mir arbeiten wissen, dass ich hier einen Job hab."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. ,,Das hast du Neville zu verdanken. Er hat alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt um dich zu finden."

,,Neville?", Blaise war überrascht,,Du hast noch Kontakt zu ihm? Wie geht's ihm denn?"

,,Prima, er lässt dich übrigens grüßen. Wir arbeiten zusammen im Ministerium. Er ist Chef der Forensik."

Der Ex-Slytherin pfiff durch die Zähne. ,,Da scheint meine Nachhilfe aber ganz schön gefruchtet zu haben. Und du bist bestimmt schon Abteilungsleiter der Auroren", vermutete er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Der Stress reizt mich nicht. Ich arbeite als Profiler und unterstütze die Auroren. Außeneinsätze mach ich nur noch selten, wenn Not am Mann ist."

,,Ein Psychoonkel?", Blaise grinste bei der Vorstellung,,Ich hab immer gedacht, dass du als Auror die Bösen jagen würdest...Ich glaub, dass hat jeder von uns erwartet."

,,Nein danke. Vom Bösen hab ich ein für alle Mal genug. Ich hab meine Schuldigkeit getan, indem ich Voldemort unter die Erde gebracht habe. Es ist viel interessanter, rauszufinden, wieso jemand eine Verbrechen begeht, als denjenigen einfach nur zu fangen und einzusperren. Das Warum reizt mich einfach mehr."

,,Also doch Seelenklempner", ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über Blaise Gesicht bevor das Grinsen wieder kam, diesmal war es eindeutig dreckig,,Und was für dich nun ins DragonIn? Auf der Suche nach einem One-Night-Stand? Oder bist du beruflich hier?"

,,Ich bin beruflich hier", antwortete Harry ernst. Jetzt ging's los,,Um ehrlich zu sein...ich brauch deine Hilfe, Blaise."

,,Und wie soll ich dem Goldjungen von Gryffindor helfen können?"

,,Ich...", Harry stockte. Er atmete tief durch. Wie sollte er anfangen? Er wusste, dass Blaise, egal wie er seine Bitte formulieren würde, nicht gut darauf reagieren würde. Doch was sollte er machen? Er und seine Kollegen standen unter Zeitdruck, jeden Augenblick konnte der Panther wieder zuschlagen.

Und im Bewusstsein, einen großen Fehler zu machen, sprach er weiter,,Ich suche Draco Malfoy. Du bist der Einzige, der mir sagen kann, wo er sich zur Zeit aufhält."

Schlagartig verdunkelte sich Blaise Miene.

,,Hätte ich mir ja denken könne, dass du wegen so etwas zu mir kommst!", meinte er eisig,,Wenn das alles ist, kannst du gleich wieder gehen. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wo Draco ist, selbst, wenn ich es wüsste!"

,,Bitte, Blaise! Es ist wichtig! Ich MUSS mit Draco sprechen!", flehte Harry.

,,NEIN!!", knurrte Blaise wütend,,Mach, dass du verschwindest!"

,,Beruhig dich! Ich will doch nur mit ihm reden, mehr nicht!"

,,RAUS!!", Blaise schrie jetzt.

Das Pärchen neben Harry, das bisher fest aneinander geklebt hatte, fuhr erschrocken auseinander und starrte perplex zwischen Harry und Blaise hin und her.

Harry hob beruhigend die Hände. ,,Schon gut, komm wieder runter. Ich geh ja."

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog einen Geldschein und seine Visitenkarte raus und legte beides auf den Tresen neben seine Cola.

,,Aber ich werde wiederkommen. Meine Karte, falls du bis dahin deine Meinung geändert hast, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen. Meine Handynummer steht auch drauf."

Blaise ließ sich nicht einmal mehr dazu herab, etwas zu erwidern. Er stand mit geballten Fäusten hinter der Theke und zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Seine Augen sprühten Funken und Harry war sich sicher, dass nur die Anwesenheit der vielen Leute und der hohe Tresen ihn davor bewahrte, von Blaise auch körperlich angegriffen zu werden. Blaise war im Angriffsmodus, wie er dieses Verhalten zu nennen pflegte. In diesem Zustand war er für keinerlei Argumente mehr zugänglich. Das einzige, was Harry jetzt noch machen konnte, um Blaise vielleicht noch einigermaßen zu besänftigen, war ein schneller strategischer Rückzug.

,,V.E.R.S.C.H.W.I.N.D.E!", zischte Blaise zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch,,Draco ist für dich tabu!"

Harry erhob sich. ,,Bis bald, Blaise. Es war trotzdem schön, dich wiederzusehen."

Blaise knurrte nur. ,,Du..."

Doch Harry hörte die wüsten Beschimpfungen nicht mehr, die Blaise Mund verließen. Er war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Auf der Straße blieb er einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie stickig und warm es eigentlich in dem Raum gewesen war.

Die Hände wieder in seiner Jeans vergraben machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er wollte zu Fuß gehen, dabei konnte er seine Gedanken ordnen und das vergangene Gespräch noch einmal Revue passieren lassen.

Er hatte einen Fehler begannen, aber das war ihm sofort klar gewesen.

Er hätte Blaise nicht sofort sagen dürfen, weswegen er wirklich das DragonIn aufgesucht hatte. Und vor allem hätte er den ehemaligen Slytherin nicht sofort nach Draco fragen sollen. Doch es war passiert, und jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern.

Aber er würde wiederkommen, denn Blaise wusste, wo Draco war, da war sich Harry sicher. Blaise Reaktion auf Harrys Bitte war mehr als eindeutig gewesen.

Am nächsten Abend saß Harry also wieder zur selben Zeit im DragonIn an der Bar, beobachtete die Menge und nippte hin und wieder an seiner Cola. Mit Blaise ein Gespräch anzufangen hatte er nach einer Stunde aufgegeben. Der Ex-Slytherin hatte ihm ziemlich unwirsch sein Getränk hingeknallt, verlangt, dass er sofort bezahlte und ignorierte ihn seitdem. Als Harry sein leeres Glas gehoben hatte zum Zeichen, dass er noch eines wollte, hatte Blaise stets so getan, als sehe er ihn nicht. Nur sein Kollege am anderen Ende der Bar hatte immer ein Einsehen mit ihm und hatte ihm nachgeschenkt.

,,Mach dir nichts draus, Süßer, Blaise ist heute schlecht drauf. Ich glaub, es gab zu Hause Zoff mit dem Liebsten", hatte der andere ihm zugeflüstert, gegrinst und war wieder zu seiner Arbeitsplatz verschwunden.

Als Blaise seine Schicht beendete, zahlte auch Harry und verließ das DragonIn. Um Zwei Uhr morgens war es doch noch recht frisch draußen, deswegen schlang er seine Jacke enger um sich und sah sich um. Blaise war schon in seinem schwarzem Auto verschwunden. Harry seufzte, trat in den Schatten des Gebäudes und disapparierte.

Auch die nächsten zwei Tage tat Blaise so, als würde Harry nicht existieren. Wie es schien, arbeitete Blaise nur die erste Schicht, wofür Harry ihm insgeheim dankbar war. Er war auch so schon am nächsten Tag im Büro eine wandelnde Leiche, wenn er erst um halb Drei ins Bett kam. Wenn Blaise die zweite Schicht hätte, vermutete Harry, dass er für gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war. Es fiel auch schon auf, dass er bei den mittlerweile täglichen Teambesprechungen die Augen kaum offen halten konnte. Auf die besorgten Fragen seiner Freunde reagierte er nur mit einem ,,Alles in Ordnung, war nur 'ne kurze Nacht."

Als Seamus am Freitagvormittag daraufhin dämlich zu kichern anfing, knurrte Harry ungehalten. Auch heute hatte er gerade einmal fünf Stunden Schlaf bekommen, nachdem er bis halb drei im DragonIn gesessen und ein Bier nach dem anderen getrunken hatte.

,,Was gibt's da zu lachen, Finnigan?"

,,Nichts", meinte Seamus dreckig grinsend,,Ich kann mir nur denken, weswegen du die Nacht so wenig geschlafen hast..."

,,Reiz mich nicht, Seamus, dazu bin ich zu müde!"

,,Nun", begann der Ire gedehnt,,Ich glaube, ich weiß, was dir den Schlaf raubt. Oder sollte ich besser sagen...wer?"

,,Du hast einen neuen Freund?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

,,Wer?!?"

,,Hört auf mit dem Quatsch, ich bin immer noch Single", sagte Harry und gähnte,,Ich brüte nur die halbe Nacht über der Arbeit, das ist alles."

,,So kann man das auch nennen", grinste Seamus und nahm dann lachend reisaus, als Harry mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf ihn losging.

,,Wart ab, bis ich dich in die Finger krieg, Finnigan! Ich mach dich fertig!", keifte Harry.

Seamus Lachen hallte als Antwort durch die Korridore.

Hermine schüttelte über das kindische Verhalten der beiden nur den Kopf.

,,Männer!", brummte sie,,Nichts als Unfug im Kopf!"

,,Lass sie doch", murmelte Neville,,Wir sind alle mit den Nerven am Ende. Wenigstens reagieren sie sich so ab. Besser als wenn sie beim kleinsten Husten an die Decke gehen", dabei sah er vielsagend zu Ron hinüber, der den beiden Scherzbolden zähneknirschend nachsah. Heute bei der Besprechung hatte er Neville ziemlich angepflaumt, weil dieser behauptete, immer noch nicht zu wissen, wo Blaise war. Wenig später hatte sich der Rothaarige zwar entschuldigt, aber in seinen Augen hatte Neville gesehen, dass Ron trotzdem noch wütend auf ihn war, dass er keine Ergebnisse liefern konnte.

Etwas vor sich hinmurmelnd, das sich verdächtig nach ,,Kindsköpfe!" anhörte, ging Hermine davon. Neville sah ihr grinsend nach und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Überrascht blieb er in der Tür stehen, als er Harry vor seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sah.

,,Nanu? Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte er, schloss die Tür und ging hinüber zu seinem Tisch um sich zu setzen.

Harry seufzte tief. ,,Ich glaub, ich hab richtig Scheiße gebaut", in knappen Worten erzählte er Neville, was am Montag im DragonIn passiert war,,Und seitdem vertrinke ich mein Gehalt in dem Schuppen, ohne dass ich irgendetwas erreicht habe."

Neville hatte sich während Harrys Erzählung zurückgelehnt, jetzt kratzte er sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

,,Ich glaub nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst. Blaise ist nicht der Typ, der einem lange etwas nachträgt. Du wirst ihn mit deiner Bitte nur überfahren haben. Er war sicher überrascht, dass ausgerechnet du dich nach so langer Zeit jetzt plötzlich für Malfoy interessierst. Er kommt drüber weg. Wahrscheinlich wird er dich das nächste Mal, wenn du hingehst, vor Freude an den Hals springen und sich den ganzen Abend entschuldigen", Neville grinste schadenfroh,,Und deine Getränke wirst du bestimmt auch nicht zahlen müssen."

Harry schnaubte nur. ,,Du hast ihn nicht erlebt, Neville. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte mich vor allen verflucht. Er war wirklich stinkwütend", er schüttelte den Kopf,,Das einzig positive an dem Abend war, dass ich mir absolut sicher bin, dass Blaise unser Mann ist. Er weiß, wo Draco sich aufhält."

,,Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wenn jemand Blaise überreden kann, dann bist du das."

,,Danke für dein Vertrauen. Die Frage ist nur, wann", meinte Harry düster,,Uns rennt die Zeit davon. Je länger ich brauche, um rauszufinden, woher der 'Panther' den Sectumsempa kennt, desto größer wird die Chance, dass der 'Panther' wieder jemanden umbringt."

,,Du glaubst also immer noch, dass Draco Malfoy nicht der 'Panther' ist?", hakte Neville nach.

,,Ich würde es gerne glauben, aber...leider spricht alles gegen Draco. Verdammt, Neville", Harry ballte die Fäuste,,Erst Cho und Lavendar, dann Dean und Will...und jetzt auch noch Ginny! Wir müssen diesen Mistkerl kriegen! Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren, der..."

Harry brach abrupt ab. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er Neville fassungslos ansah.

,,Harry?", fragte Neville besorgt,,Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

,,Ich hab's", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige,,Ich hab die Lösung gefunden!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf und fiel dem überraschten Neville um den Hals.

,,Nev, du bist ein Genie!", lachte er, ließ von Neville ab und war auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

Neville folgte ihm auf den Gang und sah ihm irritiert hinterher.

,,Was soll das denn jetzt wieder?", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Fast am Ende des Ganges angelangt, rief Harry ihm über die Schulter noch zu,,Meeting in zehn Minuten! Sag den anderen Bescheid!"

TBC

So, das war's dann auch wieder von mir! Eine neue Erkenntnis, ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont. Wird Harry Blaise noch zum Reden bekommen? Ist Draco der 'Panther'? Oder jemand ganz anderes? Vielleicht Blaise? Oder doch nicht? gg

Ich wünsch euch eine schöne Woche, macht's gut!

eure ambar,

P.S.: Wie viele Synonyme kennt ihr für 'schwul sein'? Ich komme auf...äh...fünf? Wer mehr weiß, bekommt einen Schokokeks! Und wer sie mir mehr nennt, kriegt noch einen heißen Kakao/Tee oben drauf!


	5. Chapter 5

Autor: teitha

E-Mail: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

Okay, Leute, nachdem ich hier irgendwie den Faden verloren hab…(ich komm mit dem System einfach net zurecht grummel), kommt nach einer Aufforderung eurerseits heute mal ein neues Kapitel…und ich wird mein bestes geben, den Rest hier auch noch zu veröffentlichen. Wenn ihr hier aber nichts mehr von mir hört, habe ich die Segel gestrichen und bin zu ff.de ausgewandert. Falls ihr dennoch die Story lesen wollt, kommt einfach dahin, lest sie und hitnerlasst ein Review. Und wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr auch noch was anderes von mir lesen. gg

Also dann, man sieht sich!

Doch nun: Viel Spaß beim fünften Kapitel von 'Der Panther'!

Kapitel 5: Eine neue Spur  
Genau 9,25 Minuten später saßen alle Mitglieder der SoKo 'Der Panther' im Besprechungsraum zwei und sahen gespannt zu Harry, der am Kopfende des Tisches stand, die Tafel mit den Opfern in seinem Rücke.  
,,Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache! Weswegen hast du uns zusammengetrommelt?", verlangte Ron zu wissen,,Wir hatten heute schon ein Meeting, vergessen?"  
,,Ich weiß, was das Motiv des 'Panthers' ist!", ließ Harry die Bombe platzen.  
,,Was?"  
,,Wie?"  
,,Woher?"  
Die Stimmen der Mitglieder des Einsatzkommandos schwirrten durcheinander, hitzige Diskussionen entbrannten. Harry beobachtete seine Freunde ruhig, wartete ab, bis der Geräuschpegel wieder sank. Doch die anderen dachte gar nicht mehr daran, Harry erneut zu Wort kommen zu lassen.  
Arthur wurde es schließlich zu bunt, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und hexte allen ein 'Silencium' an. Zufrieden über die plötzliche Stille und die teils mörderischen Blicke in seine Richtung, wandte er sich an Harry,,Was ist sein Motiv?"  
,,Nicht was", korrigierte Harry ihn,,sondern wer."  
,,Wer? Du meinst, sie haben alle einen gemeinsamen Bekannten oder Freund? Wen?"  
,,Mich", antwortete Harry schlicht.  
Wieder brach ein Tumult unter der SoKo aus, doch mit dem Unterschied, dass dieses Mal nichts zu hören war. Bis es Hermine schließlich zu blöd wurde und ihren Zauberstab zückte und den Fluch von sich nahm.  
,,Bei aller Freundschaft, Harry, aber glaubst du nicht, dass du dich da etwas überschätzt? Nicht jeder Böse auf der Welt ist hinter dem großen Harry Potter her", meinte die Braunhaarige mit einem skeptische Blick.  
,,Hermine hat Recht, Harry", meldete sich Remus, der sich ebenfalls mit wortloser Magie von dem 'Silencium' befreit hatte, zu Wort,,Du hast das Böse nicht gepachtet."  
,,Bist du dir ganz sicher?", vergewisserte sich Arthur.  
,,So sicher, wich mir nur sein kann. Es ist die einzige Variante, bei der alle Opfer ins Profi passen. Selbst die Reihenfolge passt perfekt."  
,,Du meinst, der Panther ist ein eifersüchtiger Lover von dir, der deine ehemaligen Freundinnen und Freunde einem nach dem anderem das Licht ausknipst?", meinte Seamus in einem spöttischen Tonfall.  
,,So blöd ist diese Vermutung gar nicht...", murmelte Neville.  
,,Neville!", meinte Hermine schockiert,,Du solst ihn doch nicht auch noch unterstützen!"  
,,Nein, im Ernst, Hermine. Ich glaube, er könnte Recht haben..."  
,,Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass Harrys Theorie stimmen könnte, dann hat sie trotzdem einen kleinen Schönheitsfehler, den wir nicht übersehen sollten", mischte sich Seamus ein.  
,,Welchen?", wollte Harry wissen.  
,,Ich glaube nicht, lieber Harry, dass du mit Moody mehr als einen Kaffee getrunken hast. Oder gibtes da Dinge, ihn und Snape betreffend, die wir wissen sollten?", ein dreckiges Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Iren.  
Harry wurde rot. ,,Du bist unmöglich, Seamus! Wo hast du nur solche Gedanken her?!?"  
,,Weiß nicht", grinste der Ire,,Schlechter Umgang?"  
Harry ahnte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde und beschloss spontan, das Gespräch wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffen zurückzubringen.  
,,Was ich auch eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, dass der Panther es offensichtlich auf diejenigen abgesehen hat, mit denen ich einmal zusammen war. Und auch nur diesen Personen hat er eine seiner verdammten Pantherfiguren dagelassen. Meine Vermutung ist, dass Moody ihn irgendwie aufgeschreckt hat, deswegen hat er sein Verhalten - oder besser gesagt sein Opferprofil - geändert. Ich vermute, dass er vorher wirklich nur versucht hat mir zu helfen, indem er ehemalige, bekannte Todesser 'beseitigte'."  
,,Und dann ist irgendetwas passiert, dass in ihm die Eifersucht auf deine Liebhaber und Freundinnen geweckt hat?", fügte Remus zweifelnd hinzu,,Ich weiß nicht..."  
,,Ich aber", meinte Harry bestimmt,,Deshalb war Frank auch sein letztes Opfer. Der Arme hat seit einem halben Jahr schon fast verzweifelt versucht, mich zu einem Date zu überreden. Wahrscheinlich hat der 'Panther' uns beide zusammen gesehen und seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen."  
,,Du glaubst also, dass der 'Panther' ein durchgeknallter Stalker ist?", fragte - nein, knurrte Ron.  
Harry wiegte seinen Kopf. ,,Wenn du es so nennen möchtest. Er ist aber kein Stalker im herkömmlichen Sinn. Ein Stalker verehrt sein Opfer regelrecht, so mancher von ihnen besitzt eine Art Schrein mit Dingen ihres Opfers. Sie steigern sich in die Vorstellung hinein, dass ihr Opfer dieselben Gefühle für sie hegt, es sich jedoch nicht bewusst ist, oder sich nicht traut, sie zu zeigen. Mit der Zeit werden Stalker immer aufdringlicher, sie wollen schließlich erreichen, dass sich ihr Opfer zu seinen Gefühlen bekennt. Das endet meist in einem finalen Showdown, bei dem sie sein Opfer tätlich angreifen, verletzten. Im schlimmsten Fall sogar töten.  
Der 'Panther' hingegen scheint diesem Wahn nicht verfallen zu sein. Er WILL, dass ich weiß, dass er es ist, der mir meine ehemaligen Lieben nimmt. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was er damit bezwecken möchte..."  
,,Vielleicht will er einfach nur deine Aufmerksamkeit...", überlegte Ron laut und sah ihn an.  
,,Vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall scheint er mich ausgiebig zu beobachten - weiß Gott, wie er das unbemerkt hinbekommt. Und dann tötet er diejenigen, die sich mit mir einlassen", sagte Harry düster, im Stillen dankte er allen Göttern, dass er zur Zeit Single war.  
,,Oder von denen er denkt, dass sie es getan haben", fügte Ron düster hinzu.  
,,Also ist er eifersüchtig auf deine Lover?", fragte Tonks verwirrt.  
Harry nickte. ,,Wahrscheinlich. Anders kann ich mir die zunehmende Grausamkeit des 'Panther' nicht erklären. Aber solange er nicht unter Druck gerät, sollte nichts weiter passieren."  
,,Na, dann fang mal an", meinte Hermine.  
,,Wie meinen?", fragte Harry irritiert, obwohl ihn eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich.  
,,Ganz einfach: Du musst doch einfach nur dein Liebesleben vor uns ausbreiten und schon wissen wir, wer das nächste Opfer des 'Panthers' werden wird. Dann können wir ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen", Hermines Grinsen war nur eine Winzigkeit davon entfernt, als schadenfroh zu gelten.  
Seamus schien begeistert, auch Ron und Neville waren augenscheinlich nicht abgeneigt.  
Harry hingegen knurrte etwas unverständliches und wurde rot.  
,,Wie meinen?", machte Hermine Harry nach, legte ihre Hand hinters Ohr und tat, als höre sie nichts.  
,,Ich sagte, dass es nichts auszubreiten gibt", wiederholte Harry immer noch knurrend,,Wenn ihr's unbedingt wissen wollt: Seit Will hatte ich keine feste Beziehung."  
,,Und das sollen wir dir glauben?", ruschte es Ron heraus.  
,,Genau! Schließlich bist du es doch, der jeden Morgen hier wie eine Moorleiche auftaucht", stimmte Remus ihm zu.  
,,Denkt ihr denn wirklich, dass ich meinen Freund nicht um jeden Preis der Welt schützen wollen würde, wenn ich einen hätte?", erwiderte Harry genervt.  
,,Du glaubst also, der 'Panther' wird nicht mehr zuschlagen?", vergewisserte sich Tonks hoffnungsvoll.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schulter. ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Dieser Kerl ist so undurchsichtig wie eine Mauer. Aber er könnte jetzt aufhören, da es niemanden mehr gibt, der zwischen ihm und mir steht."  
Arthur nickte langsam. ,,Und was ist mir dir, jetzt, da dem 'Panther' offensichtlich die Opfer ausgegangen sind?"  
Harry dachte nach. Der 'Panther' war kein Stalker im herkömmlichen Sinne, das war sicher.  
,,Ich denke nicht, dass ich in Gefahr bin."  
,,Trotzdem bekommst du ab jetzt Personenschutz", bestimmte Arthur,,Das Risiko ist mir zu groß."  
,,Das mach ich!", meldete sich Ron freudig zu Wort, er war sofort begeistert von der Idee.  
,,Aber...", begann Harrym wurde aber sofort von Arthur unterbrochen,,Keinen Widerspruch, Harry! Ich kann es mir nicht leisen, dich auch noch zu verlieren! Außerdem", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu,,könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du auch ein Opfer des 'Panthers werden würdest..."  
,,Keine Sorge, das werde ich schon zu verhindern wissen", Ron ließ demonstrativ seine Knöchel knacksen.  
,,Beherrscht dich, Ron!", fuhr Harry seinen besten Freund an,,Du wirst nämlich gar nichts verhindern! Ich brauche keinen Personenschutz, verdammt! Ich kann mehr Flüche als ihr alle zusammen - Remus vielleicht mal ausgenommen. Und ich kann mich auch ohne Zauberstab ganz gut verteidigen, wie ihr euch erinnern werdet. Ich hab Voldemort erledigt, vergessen?!?"  
,,Aber...", setzte Ron an zu protestieren.  
,,Kein Aber", knurrte Harry,,Weder du noch sonst irgenjemand muss auf mich aufpassen, egal ob offen oder hinter meinem Rücken, klar soweit?"  
,,Harry, sei doch vernünftig", versuchte es jetzt Remus,,Wir..."  
,,Ich BIN vernünftig!", fauchte Harry, seine Augen funkelten wütend zu seinem Paten,,Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nur Soren um mich macht. Das finde ich echt nett von euch, aber ich habe es nicht nötig und ich werde mich bestimmt nicht von euch beschützen lassen! Ende der Durchsage!"  
Damit ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und verschränkte demonstrativ seine Arme vor der Brust.  
,,Schon gut, Harry, du hast gewonnen", seufzte Arthur resigniert. Er kannte Harry mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, wann es besser war zu kapitulieren. Wenn der ehemalige Gryffindor erst einmal auf stur geschaltet hatte, war weiteres diskutieren sinnlos. Harry würde nicht mehr zuhören, wenn er denn nicht einfach aufstand und ging. Und dann wochenlang sauer auf einen war. Da konnte man sich die Zeit - und die Nerven - gleich sparen, einfach aufgeben und ihm Recht geben.  
,,Auch wenn ich mich nicht wohl dabei fühle", fügte Arthur hinzu,,Ich kenne dein unglaubliches Geschick, wenn es darum geht, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Aber ich sehe ein, dass du wahrscheinlich recht hast."  
'Und es eh keinen Sinn mehr hat, mit dir diskutieren zu wollen, du elender Dickkopf', fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. An Hermines Grinsen konnte er erkennen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der so dachte.  
,,Zur Kenntnis genommen", erwiderte Harry grinsend, jetzt, da er seinen Willen - mal wieder - bekommen hatte.  
Arthur nickte ergeben, Hermine und Remus grinsten sich nur bestätigend an. Neville vergrub mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen sien gesicht in den Händen und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach ,Sturer Bock...' und ,...wird noch mal dein Untergang sein...' klang.  
Harrys Grinsen wurde daraufhin nur noch breiter.  
Es war der Ire, der die kurze Stille unterbrach,,Und wie soll uns Harrys neueste Erkenntnis nun weiterhelfen? Ich meine, wir haben immer noch kein potenzielles Opfer, keine Ahnung, wer der 'Panther' ist und wo Blaise ist, wissen wir auch nicht", zählte der Rotblonde auf.  
Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. ,,Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, was die Opfer miteinander verbindet. Wir haben einen neuen Ansatzpunkt: Wir müssen wohl oder übel in meinm Umfeld suchen."  
,,Verstoßene Liebhaber, enttäuschte Freundinnen und verschähte Lover, meinst du?", fasste Neville zusammen.  
,,Im Prinzip schon. Wir müssen nur beachten, dass der 'Panther' wahrscheinlich schon seit einigen Jahren aktiv ist, auch wenn sich sein Motiv erst jetzt klar herausgebildet hat."  
,,Also stehen wir im Prinzip immer noch bei Null", fasste Remus die Situation zusammen.  
,,So in etwa", bestätigte Harry,,Aber immerhin kennen wir jetzt das Warum."  
,,Vom Wie über das Warum zu Wer", nickte Neville grinsend und zitierte damit einen Lehrsatz ihres Studiums,,Dann hätten wir Zweidrittel der Arbeit ja schon hinter uns!"  
,,Dann seht zu, dass wir das letzte Drittel auch noch schaffen!", entgegnete Arthur,,Wir müssen den Ort finden, von dem der 'Panther' seine Steine hat, vielleicht ist dort jemand aufgefallen. Remur, Ron, das übernehmt ihr. Tonks, du gehst noch mal die Zeugenaussagen durch. Geh auch die Datenbank durch, ob es jemanden gibt, der einen besonderen Groll gegen Harry hegen könnte. Harry kann dir dabei helfen. Neville, kümmer dich weiterhin um Blaise, er ist das einzig fassbare, was wir haben. Mach deinen Leuten Feuer unterm Hintern, uns rennt die Zeit davon. Seamus, hilf ihm."  
,,Das schaff ich schon allein!" widersprach Neville hastig. Nervös huschte sein Blick kurz zu Harry, bevor er wieder auf Arthur ruhte,,Seamus sollte lieber Tonks und Harry helfen."  
,,Ach was, das schaffen die beiden schon alleine", mischte sich Seamus ein,,Ich helf besser Neville, vier Augen sehen besser, als zwei. So finden wir Blaise schneller."  
,,Aber...", krampfhaft versuchte Neville ruhig zu bleiben und eine Ausrede zu finden, doch Ron fiel ihm unerwartet ins Wort,,Warst du in der siebten nicht mal mit Zabini zusammen, Seam? Ich finde, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn er Neville hilft. Er müsste Zabini doch ziemlich gut kennen..."  
,,Danke Ron", knurrte Neville,,Ich komm ganz gut alleine zurecht."  
,,Wie es scheint, doch nicht so gut, wie du denkst. Immerhin suchst du schon eine Woche nach Zabini und hast bis jetzt noch nicht mal den Hauch einer Spur", meinte Ron gehässig,,Oder?", fügte er lauernd hinzu.  
Neville atmete tief durch. ,,Nein", knirschte er.  
,,Siehst du. Seamus wird dir dann doch eine große Hilfe sein", Ron wirkte zufrieden mit sich, auch Arthur nickte zustimmend.  
,,Seamus, du hilfst Neville bei der Suche. Und keine Widerrede!", Arthur sah drohend zu dem Braunhaarigen, der daraufhin nur den Blick senkte und ergeben nickte.  
Arthur stemmte sich aus dem Sessel und gab somit das Signal zum allgemeinen Aufbruch.  
,,An die Arbeit, Leute! Wir sind ihm dicht auf den Fersen, das hab ich im Gefühl!"  
Als Neville hinter Seamus den Raum verließ, warf er Harry noch einen beschwörenden Blick zu, der nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass Harry sich bloß beeilen sollte mit Blaise.

TBC

Na, wenn sich Arthurs Gefühl da mal nicht täuscht...ich hab auf jeden Fall noch vier Kapitels in Wartestellung, in denen der 'Panther' noch nicht einmal ansatzweise das berühmte Schlusspladoyer eines Bösen hält, bei dem es dann dem Helden immer gelingt, zu fliehen/ den Bösen Dingfest zu machen... Wen außer mir nervt dieser klischeehafte Ablauf eigentlich noch?  
Übrigens: Harrys Sturkopf kommt nicht von ungefähr: Ich hab nen Kumpel, der ist genauso. Diskussion sinnlos! sich die Haare rauf Der ist sicher irgendwann mal Schuld an meinen grauen Haaren!  
Also, wenn ihr nach diesem Kapitel nicht einige Fragen, die ihr gestellt habt, beantworten könnt, fress ich nen Besen! Ich war sowas von subtil in diesem Chap, dass ich mich schon gefragt hab, ob ich eigentlich noch bei Trost bin...bei so vielen Hinweisen löst ihr das Rätsel doch sofort, und dann liest doch keiner mehr meinen Bockmist! grummel  
Ach ja, noch was für die nächste Woche: Der Countdown läuft! Noch zwei Kapitel...  
So, Leute, das wars dann auch schon wieder für heute.  
winkewinke  
teitha


	6. Chapter 6

Autor: ambar  
E-Mail:

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

Mich werdet ihr nicht mehr los! Ich bin wie...wie...wie...äh...naja, auf jeden Fall hab ich Geschmack gefunden am HP-Ff schreiben gg Und das habt ihr euch ganz allein zuzuschreiben! Ihr seid nämlich daran schuld, genau! nick, nick  
Wie? Ihr wisst nicht, was ich meine? Mensch!!!  
Wenn ihr mir nicht so viele tolle Kommis schreiben würdet, wäre ich schneller weg, als ihr Knuddelwuddelliebhabenmussschmuse paaring Harry/Draco sagen könnt! (Sagt das fünf Mal ganz schnell hintereinander, da kriegt man echt nen Lachkrampf, wenn man zuhört!)  
Was jetzt sicher kein Hinweis auf mein Paaring ist...aber nein, nicht doch! Sarkasmus triefende Stimme  
Und nun viel Spaß bei dem sechsten Kapitel!

Kapitel 6: Überredungsversuch, Klappe, die zweite

Und das tat Harry dann auch. Er gab sich an diesem Abend besonders viel Mühe mit seinem Styling, und erschien zehn Minuten zu früh. Er wollte Blaise unter keinen Umständen verpassen. Heute Abend würde er Blaise kleinkriegen, und wenn er ihm auf Knien durch das gesamte DragonIn hinterher rutschen musste!

Das bekannte Bild begrüßte ihn, als er den Club betrat. Zuckende Lichter und dröhnende Bässe begleiteten ihn, als er sich einen Weg durch die Menge zur Theke bahnte und sich auf einen gerade freigewordenen Barhocker setzte.

Mit einem Winken seiner rechten Hand versuchte er den Barkeeper auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Trotz des Schwarzlichtes, das immer unter der Theke hervorleuchtete und so den Barkeepern ihre Arbeit erleichterte, konnte Harry im ersten Moment nicht sagen, ob Blaise seinen Dienst bereits angetreten hatte, denn der Barkeeper, dem er gewunken hatte, hatte nur flüchtig zu ihm hinüber gesehen, genickt und ihm dann wieder den Rücken zugekehrt und versperrte ihm somit den Blick auf die andere Hälfte des Tresens.

Erst nach einigen Minuten ließ sich der Barmann dazu herab, zu Harry herüber zu kommen und sich nach seinen Wünschen zu erkundigen. Harry erkannte, dass es nicht Blaise war. Der Mann vor ihm trug ein violettes enganliegendes T-Shirt, das schon fast in den Augen weh tat. Dazu passend hatte er sich pinke und lila Strähnen in seine wasserstoffblondgefärbten Haare machen lassen, die ihm verstrubbelt vom Kopf abstanden. Er sah aus, als hätte sich eine vierjährige über seine Haare hergemacht und ihm dann auch noch gesagt, was er anziehen sollte.

'Eindeutig schwul', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, während er den Impuls unterdrückte vor dem offensichtlich an Farbenblindheit leidenden Mann zurückzuweichen, der sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte um ihn besser verstehen zu können.

,,Eine Bloody-Mary und eine kleine Info", antwortete er mit einiger Verspätung.

,,Die Bloody-Mary geht klar", erwiderte der Mann mit einem sexy Lächeln,,Aber was krieg ich für die Info?", er klimperte vielsagend mit den Augen.

Innerlich verdrehte Harry die seinen und fügte einen weiteren Punkt auf seiner 'Warum-ich-solche-Läden-eigentlich-verabscheue-und-nie-wieder-betreten-will'-Liste hinzu, zwang sich aber zu einem charmanten Lächeln und beugte sich etwas vor.

,,Das kommt ganz drauf an, wie nützlich deine Info ist", hauchte er.

Der Barkeeper strahlte. ,,Was willst du wissen?"

,,Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden. Blaise Zabini ist sein Name, ist er heute hier?"

Er hatte etwas falsches gesagt, das sah er sofort. Die Miene des Barmannes wurde misstrauisch, er musterte ihn gründlicher und schien zu überlegen.

,,Das kommt drauf an, wer das wissen will. Wenn du dieser aufdringliche Ex bist, kannst du gleich wieder Leine ziehen!"

Erschrocken schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Blitzschnell huschten seine Gedanken durcheinander, saugten Informationen aus seinen bisherigen Gesprächen und legten einen Plan zurecht.

,,Nein, Gott bewahre! Ich bin nur ein alter Schulkamerad von ihm. Er hat mich gebeten, etwas für seinen Freund zu besorgen. Sie haben irgendein Jubiläum oder Geburtstag oder so was, keine Ahnung. Blaise hat mir gesagt, ich kann ihn hier finden, wenn ich habe, was er braucht..."

Der Plan war gewagt, zugegeben. Aber erstens war ihm auf die Schnelle nichts besseres eingefallen, und zweitens hoffte er einfach mal, dass sein sprichwörtliches Glück ihn einfach noch nicht verlassen hatte. Außerdem...hatte er nicht gelernt, dass die beste Lüge, die war, die sich so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit hielt?

,,Ach, du meinst für diesen süßen rotblonden Kerl? Was ist es denn?"

'Rotblond?', dachte Harry überrascht,Dann gibt er Draco gar nicht als seinen Freund aus...'

,,Genau", antwortete er einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät,,Also, wo kann ich ihn finden?"  
Dem Kerl entging nicht, dass er seine zweite Frage einfach ignoriert hatte, entschloss sich aber scheinbar, das ebenfalls zu übersehen. Seine freie Hand deutete nach oben auf die Galerie.

,,Er hat heute den Dienst mit mir getauscht, weil er vor einem aufdringlichen Ex-Lover seine Ruhe haben will, der ihn hier aufgespürt hat. Hier ist deine Bloody-Mary."

Das alles sagte er, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. Während ihres kleinen Gesprächs hatte der Mann außerdem routiniert seinen Cocktail gemixt und stellte ihm jetzt das gefüllte Glas vor die Nase.

,,Danke", meinte Harry, griff nach dem Glas und legte in der gleichen Handbewegung einen Geldschein auf den Tresen,,Stimmt so."

Ohne auf die Erwiderung zu achten, glitt er vom Hocker, der sofort wieder in Beschlag genommen wurde. Zielsicher steuerte er mit dem Glas in der Hand die enge Wendeltreppe nach oben an und erklomm die Stufen. Auf der Galerie herrschte das gleiche Dämmerlicht wie unten in den Nischen und im Eingangsbereich. Die einzigen Lichtquellen war das Licht der Tanzfläche und kleine Lampen, die auf jedem Tisch standen.

Harry ließ sich in einer der Nischen direkt gegenüber der Treppe nieder. Seine Beine überschlagend lehnte er sich zurück und nippte an seinem Glas.

Heute würde er mit Blaise reden, koste es, was es wolle. Er würde sich nicht ignorieren oder abwimmeln lassen wie die Tage zuvor. Und wenn es sein musste, würde er Blaise auch alles erzählen, was er über den Fall und den Panther wusste. Er m u s s t e Blaise einfach davon überzeugen, ihm mit Draco sprechen zu lassen...ihn Draco sehen zu lassen...

Je länger er brauchte, desto geringer wurde die Chance, dass er Draco noch einmal zu Gesicht bekam. Dass er noch einmal in diese grauen Augen blicken, noch einmal diese warme Stimme hören konnte...

,,Was darf ich dir bringen?", eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken.  
Harry sah auf und im selben Moment begegnete ihm der Blick zweier haselnussbrauner Augen, die von einem Blick aufschauten und sich schlagartig verdüsterten, als sie Harry in dem trüben Licht erkannten.

,,DU? Was willst d u schon wieder hier?! Hab ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?!?", zischte Blaise wütend,,Ich werde dir n i c h t sagen, wo Draco ist! Und du wirst auch n i c h t mit ihm sprechen!"

,,Setz dich, Blaise", unterbrach ihn Harry mit ruhiger Stimme und deutete auf den Sessel neben ihm,,Gib mir nur fünf Minuten, danach kannst du mich immer noch rausschmeißen. Mehr möchte ich gar nicht, nur dass du mir fünf Minuten lang zuhörst, ohne mich zu unterbrechen."

Ausdruckslos musterte Blaise den Schwarzhaarigen. Nach einer Ewigkeit ließ er sich dann demonstrativ in den am weitesten von Harry wegstehenden Sessel fallen.

,,Drei Minuten und keine Sekunde mehr!"

Ergeben nickte Harry, schwang seinen Zauberstab und sorgte mit einem gemurmelten ,,Silencium" dafür, dass niemand sie belauschen konnte.

,,Wie du weißt, bin ich Profiler beim Ministerium, Ich helfe den Auroren, Verbrecher zu fangen, indem ich mich in sie hineinversetzte und sie so aufspüre."

,,Noch zwei Minuten dreißig", war Blaises kalter Kommentar.

,,Vor zwei Jahr wurde die SoKo 'Der Panther' ins Leben gerufen. Moody hat uns darauf angesetzt, dass diverse grausame Morde, die wir bis dato nicht aufklären konnten, miteinander im Zusammenhang stehen", fuhr Harry unbeirrt fort,,Am Anfang ging er noch unauffällig vor, doch seit wir uns intensiver mit ihm und seinen Taten beschäftigen, wird er immer aggressiver. Er hat sein Opferprofil geändert. Außerdem hat er bei seinen letzten sechs Opfern eine schwarze Pantherfigur hinterlassen", Harry sah Balise an, der Ex-Slytherin hatte die Beine überkreuzt und sah ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene entgegen.

'Wenigstens sieht er mich nicht mehr an, als wolle er mich erwürgen', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

,,Du hast sicher davon gelesen", meinte er,,Hin und wieder dringt was an die Medien, für die das natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen ist."

,,Und was hat das Ganze mit Draco zu tun?", Blaise Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als ein Verdacht ihn überkam,,Du willst doch nicht wirklich behaupten, e r wäre dein 'Panther'?!?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch vor sich. ,,Das hast du gesagt. Aber alles spricht dafür. Frank Burringhton, sein letztes Opfer, wurde mit dem 'Sectumsempra' ermordet. Draco ist der einzige außerhalb des Ministeriums, der den Fluch kennt außer mir, Hermine und Ron."

,,Und mir", fügte Blaise hinzu. Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit der rechten durch sein Haar und dachte nach. Nach einigen Sekunden fuhr in ruhigem Tonfall fort,,Tut mir Leid, Harry, aber ihr irrt euch. Draco ist nicht der 'Panther'. Er k a n n es gar nicht sein", er erhob sich,,Das ist das einzige, was ich euch sagen kann. Und jetzt muss ich dich bitten zu gehen, ich muss arbeiten."

,,Und wer versichert mir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst?"

,,Niemand", erwiderte Blaise im Gehen,,Du wirst mir schon vertrauen müssen."

,,Dir vertrauen?", entgegnete Harry,,Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen?"

,,Mach doch, was du willst", Blaise schien seine Wut wieder gefunden zu haben,,Das ist alles, was ich dir sagen werde!"

Harry riss sich zusammen um nicht die scharfe Erwiderung auszusprechen, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er war nicht hier her gekommen um alte Schulfeindschaften wieder aufleben zu lassen. Dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit.

,,Entschuldige Blaise. Es steht mir nicht zu, dich zu verurteilen. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich mit ihm sprechen m u s s! Mir läuft die Zeit davon, und Neville kann die anderen nicht ewig davon überzeugen, dass er dich nicht finden! Er hat bisher jeden ausfindig gemacht! Wenn du mich jetzt nicht mit Draco sprechen lässt, wird in spätestens einer Woche jemand anderes hier vor dir stehen und dich dazu zwingen, Dracos Aufenthaltsort preiszugeben. Und leugne es nicht", erstickte Harry Blaises Protest im Keim,,Ich weiß, dass du Dracos Aufenthaltsort kennst. Und glaub mir, ich bin noch die bessere Alternative."

Widerwillig ließ Blaise sich wieder in dem Sessel nieder und hörte Harry weiterhin zu. Die drei Minuten waren längst vergessen.

,,Die Wut und der Hass auf den 'Panther' sind immens. Ich bezweifle, dass Ron sich lange zurückhalten könnte. Oder Hermine. Oder Arthur. Oder Tonks. Selbst Remus, Neville und Seamus würden den 'Panther' lieber heute als morgen den Dementoren übergeben. Ich möchte nicht, dass... im Eifer des Gefechts vorschnelle Entscheidungen getroffen werden."  
,,Wie zum Beispiel, dass Draco ohne viele fragen als 'Panther' eingebuchtet wird", meinte Blaise düster. Das waren ja tolle Aussichten!

Harry nickte bestätigend. ,,Lass mich mit Draco sprechen. Wenn er sagt, dass er nicht der 'Panther' ist, dann werde ich ihm glauben", er sah, dass Blaise immer noch mit sich rang,,Sieh mal, ich bin nicht hier, um dich oder gar Draco in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu bringen oder gar euch zu verraten. Im Gegenteil, ich will euch helfen. Wenn er mich überzeugt, werde ich die anderen überzeugen, dass ihr nichts mit der Sache zu tun habt, und dass sie euch in Ruhe lassen sollen. Darauf hast du mein Wort."

,,Du willst nur mit ihm reden?", vergewisserte sich Blaise,,Mehr nicht?"

,,Mehr nicht. Nur ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Oder sechs, wenn er dich dabei haben möchte."

,,Er wird dir nichts sagen, was ich dir nicht auch sagen kann", versuchte Blaise erneut, ihn abzublocken, doch Harry hatte damit gerechnet.

,,Du hast Recht. Aber ich kann in seinen Augen lesen, ob er die Wahrheit sagt. Bei dir hätte ich nur dein Wort. Und obwohl ich dir vertraue, Blaise...aber das wäre mir nicht genug um euch vor den anderen zu verteidigen. Ich will den 'Panther' genauso wie die anderen in Askaban wissen. Wenn ich von dir nicht die Möglichkeit bekomme, mit Draco zu sprechen, dann werde ich mit Ron, Arthur und den anderen wiederkommen. Und dann reden wir in einem Verhörraum im Ministerium", er erhob sich in der Absicht zu gehen, wohlwissend, dass seine nächsten Worte eine Drohung beinhalteten, die auch nach hinten losgehen konnte,,So oder so, ich werde noch in den nächsten zwei Wochen mit Draco sprechen. Ob nun mit oder deine Erlaubnis. Nur mit wäre mir lieber", er wandte sich der Treppe zu,,Lass es dir noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Meine Karte hast du ja."

Er war schon fast an der Treppe, als Blaise in doch noch zurückrief. Innerlich grinste er. Ein Profiler zu sein hatte eindeutig seine Vorteile!

Als er sich umdrehte hatte er jedoch eine neutrale Miene aufgesetzt und sah den schwarzhaarigen Ex-Slytherin fragend an.

Blaise rang einen Moment mit sich, dann stand er auf und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung.

Harrys inneres Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Mental klopfte er sich auf die Schulter. Er hatte es geschafft. Blaise würde ihn innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden mit Draco sprechen lassen. Er würde Draco noch vor morgen Abend wieder sehen! Ach, wenn er könnte, würde er im Kreis grinsen.

,,Warum? Warum hast du uns nicht einfach ausgeliefert? Das hätte dir viel Ärger erspart. Und warum willst du unbedingt mit Draco sprechen?"

Er blinzelte überrascht und sah Blaise an. Mental jedoch entglitten ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Was war denn hier los? Seit wann ließen sich die Menschen nicht mehr manipulieren? Hey, was sollte das? Er war einer der besten Profiler Englands...warum also reagierte Blaise nicht so, wie Harry gedacht hatte, er würde reagieren: Nämlich indem er Harry ohne weiter zu zögern mit sich nach Hause nahm und ihn von da aus zu Draco brachte?!?

Nach zwei, die weiteren Sekunden, in denen Harry sich fragte, was hier passiert, herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

Er blinzelte wieder, fing sich.

,,Weil weder du noch Draco es verdient hätten, in die Fänge des Ministeriums zu geraten", er drehte sich um, blieb wieder stehen und fügte leiser hinzu,,Sag Draco, ich weiß, was damals auf dem Nordturm geschehen ist. Ich gebe ihm nicht die Schuld daran. Und Dumbledores Angebot...was mich betrifft, steht es immer noch."

Damit ging er zur Treppe. Sobald er die oberste Stufe mit dem Schuh berührte, löste sich der 'Silencium' auf und die dröhnende Musik hätte Blaises Antwort verschluckt, wenn der Braunäugige etwas gesagt hätte. Doch dieser sah dem Schwarzhaarigen einfach nur vollkommen verwirrt hinterher, wie dieser die Treppe hinunter ging.

TBC

So, das war's dann auch schon wieder von mir.  
Was sagt ihr dazu? Wird Blaise Harry doch noch erlauben, mit Draco zu sprechen? Oder muss er doch seine Drohung wahr machen?  
Fragen über Fragen!  
Und als kleiner Lichtblick: Nur noch ein Kapitel, dann...ja dann... XD

winkewinke  
eure teitha (bei ff.de auch bekannt unter dem Namen ambar)

alle durchknuddel


	7. Chapter 7

Autor: theita  
E-Mail:

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

So, meine Herrschaften. Da bin ich wieder.

Kapitel 7: Wenn die Turmuhr dreimal schlägt...

Harry war vor einer halben Stunde aus dem DragonIn zurückgekommen. Ein kurze Dusche später war er todmüde in sein Bett gefallen, alle viere von sich gestreckt.

Er war schon halb im Reich der Träume, als es an seiner Haustür klingelte.

Einen Moment lang spielte er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken so zu tun, als hätte er entweder nichts gehört oder als wäre er nicht zu Hause.

Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass das nicht ging. Jeder, der ihn hätte besuchen können, wusste um seine Angewohnheiten. Außerdem: ersteres k o n n t e er gar nicht mehr, da sein Besucher mittlerweile den Daumen auf der Klingel festgeklebt hatte...und letzteres...nun, er war Single, hasste One-Night-Stands und musste morgen um neun wieder im Ministerium zur Arbeit antreten. Wo also hätte er denn sein sollen außer zu Hause?!?

Also ergab er sich und wälzte sich, sein Leben und seine Prinzipien verfluchend, aus seinem Bett. Nur in T-Shirt und Boxershorts tapste er aus seinem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter und versuchte dabei nicht mit einer Wand oder dergleichen zu kollidieren, weil er es nicht wirklich geschafft hatte, seine Augen mehr als halb zu öffnen.

'Wehe es ist nicht unglaublich wichtig!', dachte er sich knurrend und überlegte sich schon mal einen hübschen Fluch, den er diesem Ruhestörer anhexen konnte, wenn es nur ein Spaß war.

Mit einem Ruck riss er die Haustür auf und sah sich einer vollkommen aufgelösten Hermine gegenüber.

,,Mine?", fragte er verwirrt. Seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen, als er die Tränenspuren auf Hermines Wangen bemerkte,,Was...?"

,,Kann...kann ich...reinkommen?", schluchzte sie,,Ich...ich weiß nicht, wo ich sonst hinsoll..."

Wortlos trat Harry einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ seine Freundin eintreten. Erst nachdem er die Tür geschlossen und sich zu der Braunhaarigen herumdrehte, bemerkte er die kleine Reisetasche, die Hermine mit der Linken fest umklammert hielt, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.  
Hermines Schultern zuckten, als er sie sanft zu sich herumdrehte und ihr in die Augen sah, die wieder in Tränen schwammen.

,,Was ist passiert, Hermine?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Die Tränen, die sie bisher tapfer zurückgehalten hatte, begannen nun zu fließen, und mit einem Aufschluchzen ließ sie ihre Tasche fallen und warf sich Harry an die Brust und weinte.  
Einen Moment noch völlig perplex, schloss dieser im nächsten auch schon seine Arme um seine langjährige Freundin, drückte sie an sich und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, tröstende Worte in ihr Ohr flüsternd.

Leise hörte er die Glocken der Dorfkirche die Uhrzeit verkünden. Er schloss die Augen und zählte die Schläge mit. Drei Uhr.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend so da, bevor Hermine sich wieder etwas beruhigte. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen, leise Schluchzer ließen sie nur noch hin und wieder erbeben.  
,,Hermine?", Harrys Stimme war immer noch leise,,Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mir Ron? Es ist drei Uhr morgens!"

,,Ron...er...ich...wir...wir haben uns...gestritten...ich...wir...", Hermine brach ab, als sie merkte, dass sie keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande brachte. Wieder rann ihr eine Träne über die Wange.

Harry umarmte sie noch fester. Es kam selten vor, dass sich seine beiden besten Freunde stritten. Sie waren ein liebvolles Paar, das zusammenhielt wie Pech und Schwefel. Selten hatte er eine Ehe gesehen, die glücklicher und harmonischer war. Wenn sie sich doch einmal stritten, musste es schlimm sein. Und wenn dann Hermine auch noch mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür stand und um Asyl bat, dann war das schon eine mittlere Katastrophe. Was war da nur passiert?!?

,,Möchtest du die Nacht hier bleiben?", fragte er fürsorglich. Er wusste, dass er jetzt nichts mehr aus der Braunhaarigen herausbekommen würde.

Ein Nicken war seine Antwort, er seufzte leise, drückte seine Freundin von sich fort und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

,,Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett."

Er dirigierte sie den Flur hinunter in einer der Gästezimmer. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte er das Bett frisch bezogen und Hermine in einen Pyjama gesteckt. Er drückte sie auf die Matratze, deckte sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich weider aufrichtete.

,,Schlaf gut, wir reden morgen, ja?"

Hermine nickte stumm und schloss die Augen.

Auf leisen Sohlen verließ Harry das Zimmer und begab sich in sein eigenes. Todmüde ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen, kroch unter seine Decke und zog sich selbige über den Kopf, als er sich zur Seite drehte.

Seine Augen schlossen sich und in der nächsten Sekunde war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
In seinen Träumen begegnete er immer wieder einer weinenden Hermine, einem Cocktail-mixenden Blaise, der ihm eine Bloody-Mary nach der andeen ausgab, einen als Sherlock Holmes verkleideten Neville, der mit Visitenkarten um sich schmiss, und einem wütenden Ron, der ihn anschrie und beschimpfte, weil er Hermine zum Weinen gebracht hätte. Harry versuchte sich zu verteidigen, doch Ron ließ keinen Widerspruch gelten.

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry auf und griff sich an seine Stirn. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es sich nicht mehrlohnen würde, sich noch mal umzudrehen und weiterzuschlafen.

,,Was für eine Nacht", murmelte er vor sich hin, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, weswegen er noch so müde war.

,,Scheiße!", murmelte er, hievte sich von der Kante und schlurfte gähnend ins Bad.

Eine heiße Dusche später saß er am gedeckten Frühstückstisch, die Zeitung vor sich, ein Hobigbrötchen auf dem Teller und einen schwarzen Kaffee in seiner grünen Lieblingstasse in der rechten Hand. Den Kaffee stürzte er in einem Schluck hinunter und merkte schon Sekunden später, wie das Koffein seine Wirkung tat.

Er schenkte sich gerade die zweite Tasse ein, als Hermine in der Tür erschien. Harry hob den Blick von der Titelseite und sah zu ihr. Seine Stirn runzelte sich. Hermine sah furchtbar aus. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie wieder geweint hatte, ihre Haare waren ein einziges Chaos und ihre Kleidung war zerknittert.

,,Morgen", nuschelte sie, setzte sich auf den Stuhl Harry gegenüber und griff nach einem Brötchen.

Harry ließ sie genau drei Mal in ihr Brötchen beißen, bevor er das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach.

,,Hermine?", meinte er vorsichtig,,,Willst...willst du mir erzählen, was da heute Nacht passiert ist? Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Die Angesprochene starrte stumm ihr Brötchen an und schien sich nicht zu trauen, Harry in die Augen zu sehen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

,,Ich...möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden, ja?"

Harry nickte verstehend. ,,Soll...soll ich mal mit Ron reden?"

Hermines Kopf ruckte nach oben und ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Entsetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf, schwieg aber.

,,Gut, wie du möchtest. Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun, bevor ich gehe?"

Hermine hielt seinem Blick nun stand und nickte. Sie ließ ihr Brötchen auf den Teller fallen, erhob sich und streckte stumm ihre Arme nach ihm aus. Ebenso wortlos stand auch Harry auf und zog Hermine in eine tröstende Umarmung.

Minutenlang blieben sie so stehen, Harry spendete stummen Trost, während Hermine sich an ihn kuschelte.

,,Du bleibst heute zu Hause. Ich werde dich entschuldigen. Ruh dich aus. Ich bring uns was vom Chinesen mit heute Mittag, einverstanden?"

Ein zaghaftes Nicken an seiner Brust war ihm Antwort genug. Er drückte seiner Freundin noch einen Kuss ins Haar, bevor er die Umarmung löste und ihr ins Gesicht sah.

,,Mach dir keinen Kopf, Mine. Ron liebt dich über alles, er wird nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren. Es wird alles wieder gut, versprochen."

Hermine lächelte nur traurig. In ihren Augen stand eine Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Harry einen scharfen Stich spüren ließ. Was um Himmels Willen war passiert?

TBC

So, das war's dann auch schon wieder. Wie gesagt, recht kurz heute, aber es ist ja nur als Übergang geplant. Die Handlung von diesem Kapitel und dem nächsten läuft nämlich parallel ab, und ich wollte auch nicht einfach so im Regen sitzen lassen, wenn Hermine plötzlich bei Harry ist, und ihr keine Ahnung habt, wann und weshalb...g  
Danke noch mal an alle Reviewer! Und auch den Schwarzlesern danke ich, dass sie meiner Story treu bleiben, auch wenn sie den Mut nicht finden, mir einen kleinen Kommentar dazulassen. Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen, und ihr lest weiter. (Und meldet euch vielleicht d o c h mal bei mir... hundeblick aufsetz )  
Und noch was erfreuliches: Die Zeit ist um! Das nächste Kapitel hat jemanden im Gepäck, auf den ihr schon sehnsüchtig gewartet habt!  
So denne, das war's dann wieder von mir, ich mach mich jetzt vom Acker.  
winkewinke  
teitha


	8. Chapter 8

Autor: theita  
E-Mail:

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

Der Vorhang teilt sich und eine fremde Person steht auf der Bühne. Sie ähnelt der erwarteten Aurotin, unterscheidet sich aber dennoch von ihr. In der Hand hält sie eine braune unauffällige Plastiktüte...äh...einen braunen Briefumschlag

Ähm...Hallo!  
reusper

Ich bin theitas Alter Ego, für die, die mich noch nicht kennen.  
_ Kopfkratz verlegen dreinschaut_  
Also, ihr wundert euch sicher, weswegen I C H euch heute begrüße. Nun, das hat einen ganz besonderen Grund. Die gute theita hat sich nämlich nach dem letzten Kapitel in ihren Luftschutzbunker verkrochen und mir vorher nur noch das Kapitel in die Hand gedrückt.  
Sie hat nämlich Schiss vor euch. Ich weiß zwar net wieso, aber das werden wir ja gleich sehen, nicht war? _enthusiastisch klingt  
Umschlag aufreizt und Kapitel herausnimmt_  
Außerdem kann es gar nicht so schlimm sein...  
_ Ihre Augen fliegen über das Kapitel, plötzlich werden sie groß. Ihr Blick huscht unsicher zu den Lesern und wieder zurück auf das Kapitel  
schluckt_  
Also, wenn ich's mir recht überlege...ich glaub, ich will lieber auch in den Luftschutzbunker! _wimmer  
Tief durchatmet_ Gut, dann mal rann an den Speck!  
_ Kapitel euch mit spitzen Fingern hinhält und schlagartig loslässt, als die ersten Hände danach greifen_  
Hier habt ihr's! Aber nicht böse auf mich sein! Ich bin nur der Bote!  
_ fluchtartig von der Bühne rennt_  
Ach ja _über die Schulter brüllt_ Danke noch für die Reviews!

**Kapitel 8: ...passieren seltsame Dinge**

Es ging auf halb drei zu, als Blaise die Haustür lautlos hinter sich schloss.

Kaum das seine Schicht zu Ende gewesen war, hatte er sein Schürze in die Ecke geknallt, sich seine Autoschlüssel und seine Jacke gekrallt und war wie vom Leibhaftigen verfolgt nach draußen zu seinem Wagen gehetzt.

Ein Hupkonzert war ihm gefolgt, als er mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit auf der Hauptstraße das pulsierende Herz Londons hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Erst als er mit seinem Wagen in die Paddington Street eingebogen war, hatten sich seine Gedanken berühigt, Schemenhaft konnte er den Flur seines Hauses erkennen, der still und einsam dalag.

Ohne Licht zu machen, zog er seine Schuhe aus und hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe. Seinen Schlüssel legte er leise auf die Anrichte, sein Handy daneben. Einen Moment blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen stehen und lauschte, die Hand noch immer über seinem Mobiltelefon schwebend.

Er war nicht überrascht, als er leise Schritte im ersten Geschoss hörte, die sich der Treppe näherten, und eine unsichere Stimme rief,,Blaise? Bist du das?"

Blaise seufzte resigniert, seine Hände glitten in seine Hosentasche als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Überraschend stießen seine Fingerspitzen auf Papier, das er hervorzog. Er blieb stehen. Im schwachen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung sah er, dass er immer noch Harrys Visitenkarte in seiner Hose gehabt hatte. Einen Moment drehte er sie unschlüssig in den Händen, dann drehte er sich zur Anrichte um und legte das Kärtchen neben seinen Schlüssel und das Handy.  
Dann lief er los zur Treppe und erklomm die Stufen. Noch bevor er die erste Etage erreichte, erschien am oberen Ende ein blasses Gesicht. Graue Augen sahen ihm erst ängstliche entgegen, ihr Ausdruck verwandelte sich aber sofort in einen teils erleichterten, teils vorwurfsvollen, als sie Blaise erkannte.

,,Warum hast du nicht geantwortet?"

Blaise seufzte innerlich, und stieg die restlichen Stufen hinauf, bis er neben der zierlichen Gestalt ankam.

,,Entschuldige, ich bin ziemlich müde. War eine anstrengende Schicht heute."

'Und sehr informativ', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, 'Wer hätte gedacht, dass Harry etwas anderes außer Hass und Verachtung für Draco empfindet?'

,,Erzählst du mir davon?"

Blaise runzelte überrascht die Stirn. ,,Solltest du nicht besser schlafen? Es ist schon spät, du bist doch sicher müde...", er legte den Arm um die zierlichen Schultern,,Hast du wieder die ganze Nacht auf mich gewartet?"

Ein Kopfschütteln, bevor sich sein Mitbewohner vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte.

,,Nein, ich hab geschlafen. Und ich hatte einen Traum...", eine kleine Pause,,Bitte erzähl mir von deiner Arbeit, ich kann sicher nicht mehr einschlafen..."

Dieser bittende Blick aus diesen grauen Augen machte Blaise jedes Mal wieder schwach. Ergeben nickte er, und gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen wieder hinunter und steuerten das Wohnzimmer an.

Vielleicht würde der Blonde ja einschlafen, wenn er nicht mehr alleine war...

Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf der Couch nieder, immer noch den Arm um den Jüngeren geschlungen, der seinen Kopf mittlerweile auf seiner Schulter abgelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Mit der Hand fuhr Blaise ihm unbewusst über den Oberarm, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Wie viele von seinem Gespräch mit Harry konnte er erzählen, ohne den anderen zu beunruhigen? Äußerlich schien sein Freund heute gefasst zu sein, die allgegenwärtige Angst hatte die grauen Augen immer noch im Griff, aber der Blonde war wenigstens kein nervliches Wrack wie an anderen Tagen, wo er bei dem leisesten Geräusch zusammenzuckte und mit nichts zu beruhigen war. An diesen Tagen, wo ihn die Vergangenheit einholte und ihn nicht mehr losließ...

Blaise verdrängte den Gedanken. Er musste über Harry sprechen, so ungern er es auch tat. Seine Hoffnung, dass sie beide in Vergessenheit geraten waren, hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Jetzt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Schaden so gering wie nur irgend möglich zu halten. Denn etwas in Harrys Stimme, das Flehen in dessen Augen, hatten ihn alarmiert.

Außerdem hatte der Schwarzhaarige etwas erwähnt, dass seine Neugier geweckt hatte.

,,Erzählst du mir von deinem Traum?", fragte Blaise leise.

,,Mhm...ich war...wieder auf dem Nordturm...Dumbledore war da, meine Eltern, Severus, du auch und...und..."

,,Harry Potter?"

Der Blonde nickte. ,,Ihr...standet einfach nur da und habt gelächelt. Ihr habt gesagt, dass bald alles wieder gut werden würdet...und dass ich keine Angst mehr zu haben bräuchte..."

,,Und wie hast du dich dabei gefühlt?", wollte Blaise wissen, seine Streicheleinheiten nicht unterbrechend.

,,Ich...ich war einfach nur glücklich, dass ihr alle da wart. Es war...war...als...", schluchzend brach er ab und vergrub sein Gesicht an Blaises Schulter.

,,...als wären die letzten acht Jahre niemals passiert?", vollendete Blaise den Satz. Ein erneutes Aufschluchzen und ein schwaches Nicken waren die Antwort.

Blaise ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust und verfluchte zum wohl tausendsten Mal diese verdammten Hurensöhne, die seinem besten Freund so etwas angetan hatten. Die aus einem arroganten, selbstbewussten Draco Lucius Malfoy ein verängstigtes, schutzsuchendes Wesen gemacht hatten, die den berüchtigten Stolz der Malfoys im Nichts verschwinden hatten, nichts als Leere zurückgelassen hatten...

,,Und dann habt ihr gesagt, dass ihr jetzt gehen müsstet. Aber ich war nicht traurig deswegen", fuhr Draco, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, fort,,Weil ich wusste, dass ihr trotzdem alle bei mir seid. Das ihr mich beschützt..."

,,Oh Draco", Blaise zog den Blonden näher,,Natürlich bin ich immer für dich da und beschütz dich. Ich habe dir doch versprochen auf dich aufzupassen, vergessen?"

,,Nein..."

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Draco die trostspendene Umarmung einfach nur genoss, löste sich sein Mitbewohner aus seiner Umarmung, rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

,,Und wie war deine Nacht?"

Blaise musterte ihn einen Moment aufmerksam, dann durchfuhr ihn Erleichterung, als er sah, dass sich die Leere aus den grauen Augen etwas zurückgezogen hatte. Heute schien wirklich einer jener seltenen Tage zu sein, in denen die Vergangenheit Draco in Ruhe ließ und er fast wieder der alte war.

,,Jemand war heute bei mir in der Bar und hat sich nach dir erkundigt."

,,Nach...mir?", die grauen Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht, bevor sie ihn eindeutig neugierig ansahen,,Was wollte er?"

,,Wie es aussieht, wollte er nur mit dir sprechen. Er sagte, er müsse dich in einer Mordserie befragen. Der Killer nennt sich selbst 'der Panther'. Sein letztes Opfer hat er mit dem 'Sectumsempra' ermordet. Daher ist das Ministerium auf dich gekommen. Du bist anscheinend der einzige außerhalb ihrer Reihen, der offiziell von diesem Fluch weiß und ihn anwenden kann", erklärte Blaise knapp.

,,'Sectumsempra' „, es war nur ein Wispern, aber mit so viel Entsetzten und Schmerz, dass es Blaise einen heftigen Stich ins Herz gab.

Graue Augen richteten sich wieder auf ihn, während sich seine Hand auf die Brust presste, als der Blonde mit purer Verzweiflung in der Stimme sagte,,Ich bin nicht dieser 'Panther'!"

,,Das weiß ich", versicherte Blaise schnell,,aber er will es von dir persönlich hören. Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht nur deswegen dich wieder sehen möchte", fügte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu.

Einige Sekunden schwieg Draco, dann fragte er,,Wer? Wer will so dringend mit mir sprechen?"

,,Würdest du auch mit ihm sprechen, wenn du seinen Namen nicht weißt?", war Blaise Gegenfrage.

Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Draco in Bezug auf Harry schon immer und immer noch...recht impulsiv war.

,,Ich...ich weiß nicht. Ich habe Angst, dass jemand rausfindet, wo ich bin, wenn ich mit jemanden rede...", Dracos Antwort war ehrlich.

'Oder in welcher Verfassung', setzte Blaise in Gedanken hinzu, schwieg aber wohlweislich.  
,,Aber du wirst jetzt mit Harry reden, oder nicht?", hakte er nach und biss sich sogleich auf die Zunge.

,,Harry?", wisperte Draco,,Harry will mit mir sprechen? Hat sich nach mir erkundigt?"  
Blaise schloss für einen Moment die Augen und trat er sich mental mit aller Kraft in den Hintern - wie hatte ihm DAS jetzt rausrutschen können?!? - bevor er den Blick auf seinen Freund richtete. Überrascht zuckte eine Augenbraue nach oben.

So hatte er seinen Mitbewohner seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gesehen: Alle Angst war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, das nervöse Flackern war praktisch nicht mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen strahlten seine grauen Augen freudig, die Leere war ebenso nicht mehr vorhanden, die ansonsten dessen Blick beherrscht hatte.

Ergeben nickte Blaise und öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen, als jemand an das Fenster pochte.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen waren sie beide gleichzeitig auf den Beinen, doch während sich Blaise beschützend vor dem Blonden aufgebaut hatte, hatte sich dieser ängstlich an seinem Rücken festgekrallt und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen.

,,Eine Eule", meinte Blaise verblüfft, als er erkannte, was sie beide aufgeschreckt hatte. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne um das Tier einzulassen, doch Draco ließ ihn nicht los, drückte sich im Gegenteil noch näher an ihn, sodass Blaise stehen bleiben musste, wollte er seinen Freund nicht hinter sich herziehen oder sein T-Shirt zerreißen.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu seinem Freund und löste vorsichtig dessen Hände von seinem Shirt.

Misstrauisch öffnete Draco eines seiner Augen und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. Blaise schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

,,Keine Angst, es ist nur eine Eule. Ich seh nach, und dann gehen wir ins Bett, einverstanden?"

Draco nickte sacht, Blaise konnte trotzdem sehen, dass der Blonde kurz davor war, entweder panisch aus dem Zimmer zu flüchten oder sich wieder an ihn zu krallen.

Er drückte noch einmal Dracos Hände, ließ ihn dann los und ging um das Sofa herum zum Fenster. Hastig riss er es auf und ließ die ihm unbekannte Eule ein. Das Tier blieb auf dem Fenstersims sitzen und streckte ihm ungeduldig sein Bein entgegen. Sobald Blaise ihr den Umschlag abgenommen hatte, breitete die Eule auch schon ihre Flügel aus und verschwand so schnell sie konnte in der Nacht.

Mit einem verwirrten Blick auf die schon fast flüchtende Eule schloss Blaise das Fenster wieder und sah sich den Umschlag an. Er war zitronengelb, aber weder mit einer Anschrift noch mit einem Absender versehen.

Unschlüssig drehte der ehemalige Slytherin den Umschlag ein paar Mal in den Händen.  
Wer schickte ihm um diese Uhrzeit einen Brief? Noch dazu einen so seltsamen?

In der ganzen Zaubererwelt gab es neben Harry und Neville nur noch eine Person, die wusste, dass er England noch nicht den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Doch diese würde ihm niemals einen zitronengelben Brief schicken, und noch dazu um drei Uhr morgens, wie er dem leisen Läuten der Kirchenglocken entnehmen konnte.

,,Von...von wem ist der?"

Blaise hob den Blick und sah zu Draco hinüber. Der Blonde stand noch immer vor der Couch, die Augen panisch aufgerissen, die Oberarme jetzt um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und leicht zitternd.

Ein beruhigendes Lächeln schlich sich auf Blaise Lippen, als er antwortete,,Keine Ahnung, hat keinen Absender."

,,Willst du ihn etwa öffnen?", jetzt lag die Panik eindeutig auch in Dracos Stimme, als Blaise anstalten machte, das Couvert mit seinem Finger aufzuschlitzen.

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Wenn jemand um diese Uhrzeit Briefe verschickt, wird es wohl wichtig sein."

Damit riss er den Umschlag auf und –

- alles geschah gleichzeitig:

Er sah, wie sich eine Energiewelle in der Farbe des Umschlages nach allen Seiten im Raum ausbreitete, ihn und - Sekundenbruchteile später - Draco traf und sie beide zu Boden schleuderte.

Der Blonde schrie schmerzvoll auf, als er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
Eine wutverzerrte Stimme brüllte,,Amour morte pour Harry Potter!"

Dann wurde alles dunkel um ihn herum.

TBC

_Alter Ego schaut vorsichtig hinter dem Vorhang hervor  
schluck_  
Ähm...seid ihr noch da? Am Leben? Bei Bewusstsein? Mit Normalblutdruck?  
Tja, was soll ich sagen?  
_ Kopfkratzt, immer noch hinter dem Vorhang stehend_  
Wenn ihr euch wieder gefangen habt, könnt ihr ja ein kleines Review dalassen, ja? Ach ja, ich soll euch noch was sagen:  
_ Zettel aus der Hosentasche zieht  
räusper_  
'Ich hab keine Ahnung von der fränzösischen Sprache, fand aber, dass ein Fluch in diesem Fall und mit diesem Hintergrund einfach auf französisch sein muss. Daher hab ich meine Schulbrocken exhumiert, bissl gegoogelt, etwas verschimmelte und verstaubte Grammatikkenntnisse aus dem Keller gezogen und dann alles zusammen geschmissen und einmal kräftig umgerührt. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen schlagen Sie Ihren Arzt und erwürgen Ihren Apotheker. Ach...und lasst mir eine Korrektur da.winkewinke theita'  
Ooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay  
_ Mit Schultern zuckt_  
Gut denn, wünsch euch was!  
Und denkt dran: Nicht der Bote ist schuld an der Nachricht!  
Bis denne!  
_ rasch hinter dem Vorhang verschwindet, der sich langsam senkt und den Abspann zeigt_


	9. Chapter 9

Autor: ambar/theita  
E-Mail: 

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

Vielen Danke an alle Reviewer!

Kapitel 9: Angegriffen!

Pünktlich um 8.03 Uhr wurde der Schlüssel in das Haustürschloss der Paddington Street Nummer 18 geschoben und umgedreht. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und gleich darauf wieder ins Schloss gedrückt.

,,Ich bin's! Seid ihr schon wach? Ich hab frische Brötchen mitgebracht, wir können noch zusammen frühstücken, bevor ich zur Arbeit muss. Neville hat mich überredet, heute ne Sonderschicht einzulegen, tut mir leid!„

Als alles ruhig auf sein Rufen blieb, bewegte er sich in Richtung Küche. Auch sie war leer, genau wie der Flur.

Er stellte die Brötchentüte auf den Tisch.

,,Mhm, die scheinen wohl noch zu schlafen", murmelte er nachdenklich und trat zur Spüle, seine Miene hellte sich auf,,Na dann überrasch ich die beiden mit einem wunderbaren, selbst gemachten Frühstück!"

Nachdem sich jedoch im oberen Stockwerk immer noch nichts rührte, als der Duft frisch nach muggelart aufgebrühtem Kaffees, Spiegeleiern mit Speck und seinen frischen Brötchen durch das Haus wehte, begann er sich dann doch zu wundern.

,,Seltsam...", er steckte den Kopf zur Küchentür hinaus und lauschte nach oben. Immer noch blieb alles still.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den von ihm liebevoll gedeckten Frühstückstisch und auf die Uhr über der Spüle beschloss er, die Bewohner dieses Hauses wecken zu gehen. Ansonsten würde es wohl nichts mehr mit ihrem gemeinsamen Frühstück werden...

Er ging den Korridor entlang und die Treppe hinauf. Oben steuerte er das Schlafzimmer seines Freundes an. Leise öffnete er die Tür, steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Eine Macke, die er sehr schnell von seinem Freund übernommen hatte.

Das große Bett inmitten des in warmen Pastelltönen gehaltenen Schlafzimmers war leer und gemacht. Der Baldachin war in tiefen grün, das einzige, was noch an die Schulzeit erinnerte.  
Das Bett sah nicht so aus, als hätte sein Liebling heute Nacht darin geschlafen.

,,Das kann nur eins bedeuten", seufzte er und zog die Tür wieder hinter sich ins Schloss,,War wohl wieder eine schlechte Nacht für die beiden..."

Ohne zu Zögern steuerte er die letzte Tür hinten links des Ganges an. Er klopfte leise an, wartete auf eine Antwort.

,,Schatz? Bist du da? Ich bin's, das Frühstück ist fertig. Wenn...wenn wir noch zusammen frühstücken wollen, musst ihr jetzt aufstehen und nach unten kommen..."

Doch wieder erhielt er keine Antwort. Er zögerte noch drei, vier endlose Sekunden. Er und sein Freund hatten vereinbart, dass niemand - absolut niemand - von ihnen beiden ohne Erlaubnis dieses Zimmer betrat, und es bereitete ihm Unbehagen gegen dieses Versprechen zu verstoßen.

Dann drückte er entschlossen die Klinke hinunter, öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum.  
Seine zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten, als er sah, dass auch dieses Bett nicht besetzt war, auch wenn es so aussah, als hätte der Besitzer zumindest einen Teil der Nacht darin verbracht.

Er ging hinüber zum Bett und legte eine Hand auf die Matratze. Sie war kalt. Also war es einige Zeit her, dass jemand darin geschlafen hatte.

,,Seltsam", murmelte er,,Wo sind die beiden nur?"

Das Haus hatten sie sicher nicht verlassen. Sein Schatz war die halbe Nacht arbeiten gewesen, er hatte das Haus sicher nicht so früh an einem Samstagmorgen verlassen. Und dessen Mitbewohner...

Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, diese Möglichkeit fiel aus.

,,Also müssen sie noch immer im Haus sein. Die Frage ist nur...wo?"

Er seufzte.

Der Wecker auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben dem einfachen Bett zeigte 8.32 Uhr.  
Aus ihrem gemeinsamen Frühstück würde so oder so nichts mehr werden.

Zehn Minuten später hatte er seinen Freund und dessen Mitbewohner immer noch nicht gefunden und seine anfängliche Besorgnis war wachsender Angst gewichen. Was war hier passiert?!? Waren sie entdeckt worden? Wusste das Ministerium doch Bescheid? Hatten die Auroren sie schlussendlich doch gefunden und abgeführt?

Energisch verscheuchte er diesen Gedanken. Nein, wenn eine solche Aktion geplant gewesen wäre, hätte er davon erfahren. Sie mussten also noch im Haus sein.

Er steuerte das Wohnzimmer an, warf einen Blick hinein und wollte sie Tür schin wieder zuziehen, um dann endgütlig in Panik auszubrechen, als er etwas am Boden vor der Couch liegen sah, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

,,Oh mein Gott! Draco!", mit einem Satz war er bei dem Blonden, er war auf die Knie gefallen, seine Hände verharrten Zentimeter über dem Körper des Ex-Slytherin, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Draco lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, als hatten sich alle seine Muskeln vor Schmerz auf einmal verkrampft. Sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und zu einer grotesken Maske verzerrt, die den Schmerz, der ihn plagte nur erahnen ließ. Er hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, die Arme umschlangen seinen Oberkörper.

,,Draco, um Himmels Willen, was ist nur passiert?"

Doch der Blonde gab mit keiner Bewegung erkennen, dass er ihn gehört hatte.

Kurzentschlossen hob er den schmalen Körper hoch, der mit einem Wimmern protestierte, und trug ihn nach oben in dessen Zimmer. Er zauberte den Blonden in einen Pyjama, legte ihn ins Bett und deckte ihn zu.

Da Draco jedoch keine Anstalten machte, aufzuwachen, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht würde er dort etwas finden, das ihm sagte, was passiert war, und vor allem, wo Blaise sich aufhielt!

Doch im Wohnzimmer schien nichts besonderes mehr zu sein, bis er mit einem Mal ein Geräusch hörte, dass von hinter der Couch zu kommen schien. Er umrundete das schwarze Monstrom eines Sofas und entdeckte Blaise dahinter, ebenfalls auf dem Boden liegend, ebenfalls in verkrümmter Haltung. Dennoch schienen seine Schmerzen bei weitem nicht so schlimm zu sein wie die des Blonden.

Er ging hinter seinem Freund auf die Knie und bettete dessen Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel. Vorsichtig strich er dem Schwarzhaarigen über die Wange und durch die Haare, bis dieser langsam erwachte.

Blaise blinzelte einige Male, während er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das Streicheln einer Hand drang in sein Bewusstsein, und er öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen, wer ihm stütze. Er brauchte einige Sekunden bis er das Gesicht, das sich über ihn beugte als das seines Freundes identifiziert hatte.

,,Was...", setzte er an, doch ein Finger auf sienen Lippen hinderte ihn am Weitersprechen.  
,,Sein Geliebter beugte sich noch etwas weiter hinunter und fragte seinerseits mit leiser Stimme,,Was ist passiert, Blaise?", der Finger zog sich zurück und nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder auf, ihm durch das Haar zu streichen.

,,Ich...", Blaise brach ab, und dachte nach. Ja, was war passiert?

,,Ich...ich bin nach Hause gekommen", begann er langsam,,Draco war noch wach. Wir...haben noch etwas geredet...Harry war wieder im Club gewesen...da war eine Eule, sie brachte einen Brief ohne Absender. Ich...dachte, er wäre von dir und hab ihn aufgemacht, obwohl Draco mich gebeten hat, es nicht zu tun. Und dann...dann...", er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht gelingen,,...ich weiß noch, dass mich etwas getroffen hat und ich zu Boden geworfen wurde. Jemand schrie und dann...dann...ist da nichts mehr."

,,Du hast das Bewusstsein verloren", erklärte ihm sein Freund sanft,,Draco übrigens auch."

,,Draco? Wie geht es ihm? Wo ist er?", Blaise versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch erst mit Hilfe seines Geliebten schaffte er es.

,,Ich hab ihn nach oben in sein Zimmer gebracht. Aber ihm scheint es schwerer getroffen zu haben als dich. Er ist immer noch ohne Bewusstsein und hat anscheinend starke Schmerzen...", er stand auf und half Blaise auf die Beine. Er musste seinen Liebsten jedoch stützen, sonst wäre dieser wieder zu Boden gegangen,,Und wie geht's dir?"

,,Beschissen", murmelte Blaise, sich schwer auf seinen Freund stützend, der einen Arm um Blaises Hüfte geschlungen hatte,,Mein Kopf dröhnt, als hätte ich die Nacht durchgesoffen. Außerdem hab ich das Gefühl, als hätte ich was falsches gegessen."

,,Dann solltest du besser ins Bett gehen", und schon setzten sie sich in Bewegung, aus dem Wohnzimmer, über den Flur und mit langsamen Schritten die Treppe hinauf.

Kraftlos ließ sich Blaise in sein Bett fallen. Einen Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab später steckte er in seinem Schlafanzug und wurde zugedeckt.

,,Blaise?"

,,Mhm?", kam es schläfrig zurück, der ehemalige Slytherin hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und die Augen geschlossen.

,,Weißt du, wer geschrieen hat?"

,,Mhm...nicht...Draco...Brief...", nuschelte Blaise undeutlich.

,,Du meinst, ein Fluch?"

,,Mhm...", und schon war Blaise eingeschlafen.

Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören, dann erhob sich Blaise Freund.

,,Schlaf gut, Schatz", murmelte er, druckte Blaise einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer, die Tür lautlos hinter sich zuziehend.

Nachdenklich ging er zu Draco.

Wie war das möglich? Anscheinend waren sowohl Blaise als auch Draco von einem Fluch getroffen worden, der wohl für Blaise bestimmt gewesen war, bei Draco jedoch besser zu wirken schien...

Der Blonde schlief noch immer, seine Haltung hatte sich auch nicht verändert.

Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als Draco den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Ansonsten musste er hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich der Körper des Blonden zusammenkrampfte vor Schmerz. Ein beständiges Zittern hatte zusätzlich dessen Gestalt im Griff.

Seine Schritte führten ihn wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er blieb an der Stelle stehen, an der er Draco gefunden hatte und sah sich um. Es war nicht ungewöhnliches zu entdecken, nichts was darauf hindeutete, was hier passiert war, oder was das für ein Fluch gewesen war, der seine beiden Freunde niedergestreckt hatte. Einfach nichts!

Sein Blick blieb an der Uhr hängen und ein resigniertes Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen. Es war fast halb zehn.

Jetzt war er endgültig zu spät.

,,Neville wird mir die Hölle heiß machen", murmelte er vor sich hin und zückte sein Handy um sich wenigstens zu entschuldigen, während er um das Sofa herumging. Sein Blick suchte den Boden ab und...

...beinah hätte er sein Handy fallen gelassen, als er sah, was dort auf dem Teppich lag, an der Minuten zuvor noch sein Geliebter gelegen hatte: Eine schwarze Pantherfigur sah ihm entgegen, das Tier saß stolz und aufrecht da, den Schwanz um die Vorderpfoten geschlungen, das Maul zu einem lautlosen, triumphalen Gebrüll geöffnet.

Er starrte die Figur an, die Figur starrte zurück. Zwei Minuten. Drei. Vier. Fünf.

Seine Gedanken raste und gingen dennoch langsam wie zähflüssiger Sirup.

Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in ihn. Beinah fluchtartig verließ er das Wohnzimmer, und blieb dann wie erstarrt mitten im Flur stehen. Verstört fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Er fühlte sich absolut hilflos. Und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ausbildung als Auror wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte.

Etwas weißes strahlte ihm regelrecht von der Anrichte entgegen. Zögernd trat er näher und nahm die Visitenkarte in die Hand. Nicht wirklich überrascht lass er den Namen, der darauf stand.

Und da kam ihm die rettende Idee.

,,Du willst mit ihm reden? Gut, dann wirst du jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen!"  
Er nahm sein Handy wieder zur Hand, rief die SMS-Funktion auf und tippte eine kurze Nachricht auf. Sekunden später wurde sie abgeschickt.

,,Was würde ich dafür geben, dein Gesicht jetzt sehen zu können...", murmelte er und steckte sein Handy wieder ein. Jetzt hieß es warten. 

Einige Kilometer entfernt, mitten in der Londoner Innenstadt, im Zimmer 515 der Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung des Ministeriums für Zauberei und Hexerei vibrierte ein Handy und meldete das Erhalten einer SMS.

Das Handy wurde aus der Hosentasche einer Jeans gezogen, geöffnet und die SMS aufgerufen.  
Grüne Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie den Inhalt der Kurznachricht lasen:

,Komm sofort in die Paddington Street 18! Blaise wurde angegriffen!'

TBC

So, Leute, dass war's für heute. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
winkewinke  
theita 


	10. Chapter 10

Autor: ambar  
E-Mail: 

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

So, da bin ich auch schon wieder. Und mit mir ist noch jemand gekommen: Tada! Ein neues Kapitel! Und da wir jetzt ja die erste zweistellige Kapitelzahl erreicht haben: DANKE! Danke, an alle, die die Story lesen, gelesen haben und noch lesen werden! Echt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich soweit komme...euch alle durchknuddel Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu. Tränchen aus dem Auge wisch  
Und ohne weitere große Sentimentalitäten: Hier ist das neue Kapitel!  
Und noch ein großes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer!

**Kapitel 10: Die SMS**

Einige Kilometer entfernt, mitten in der Londoner Innenstadt, im Zimmer 515 der Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung des Ministeriums für Zauberei und Hexerei vibrierte ein Handy und meldete das Erhalten einer SMS.

Das Handy wurde aus der Hosentasche einer Jeans gezogen, geöffnet und die SMS aufgerufen.  
Grüne Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie den Inhalt der Kurznachricht lasen:  
,Komm sofort in die Paddington Street 18! Blaise wurde angegriffen!'

Harry spürte wie ihm sofort alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Ihm schwindelte leicht. Seine Hand spannte sich um das Handy, das ein protestierendes Knirschen von sich gab.

Die Gedanken des Schwarzhaarigen jagten in seinem Kopf umher. Unfähig auch nur einen von ihnen zu fangen und festzuhalten starrte Harry auf das Display bis schließlich das Licht erlosch.

,,Harry? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", Tonks besorgte Stimme durchdrang seine rasenden Gedanken.

,,Jaha", antwortete er zögernd. Ermerkte selbst, dass seine Stimme zitterte,,Ich...ich hab nur...", er schüttelte den Kopf, lockerte den Griff um sein Handy und sah auf,,Es ist nichts. Ich...muss weg. Macht es dir was aus, mich bei Arthur zu entschuldigen? Ich nehm mir den Rest des Tages frei, muss noch was erledigen. Legt die Akten einfach auf meinen Schreibtisch, ja? Ich seh sie mir dann am Montag an."

Er war schon halb auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Tonks ihre Stimme wieder fand,,Harry, geht's dir wirklich gut? Es ist gerade einmal halb zehn", sie klang mehr als nur verwirrt,,Du bist doch erst gekommen, warum willst du schon wieder gehen?"

Noch nie in seinem Leben war der Schwarzhaarige so erleichtert darüber, dass Neville seinen Kopf durch eine Tür steckte, und sich suchend umsah, wie in diesem Moment, als der Braunhaarige gerade dies tat.

,,Hallo! Habt ihr Seamus gesehen? Er wollte sich eigentlich um neun mit mir treffen."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Er war nicht hier. Hast du schon Ron und Remus gefragt?"

Neville nickte, der Oberkörper steckte halb im Zimmer, während seine Linke noch immer die Türklinke festhielt, damit die Tür blieb, wo sie im Moment war.

,,Die haben ihn auch noch nicht gesehen, sind aber auch nur kurz hier gewesen. Anscheinend haben die beiden einen Tipp bekommen wegen der Steine", er sah zu Harry, der mitten in der Bewegung sprichwörtlich erstarrt war und Neville ansah wie eine Kuh ein Scheunentor.

Nevilles rechte Augenbraue rutschte nach oben,,Alles in Ordnung mir dir, Harry? Du siehst so blass aus..."

Harry nickte dem Braunhaarigen zu, und streckte die Hand nach der Türklinke aus.  
,,Ich muss nur schon wieder los, mein Typ wird verlangt."

Neville legte fragend den Kopf schief und erhielt als Antwort ein fast unmerkliches Nicken. Die Augen des Forensikers weiteten sich vor Überraschung, dann breitete sich ein fettes Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht aus.

,,Du kriegst sie echt alle klein, wie?"

Harry blieb ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage schuldig, denn er schob den Brünetten einfach aus dem Zimmer auf den Flur, und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen beiden.

,,Hier, lies", er rief die SMS erneut auf und drückte das Handy Neville in die Hand.

Nevilles Augen wurden groß, während er die kurze Nachricht las. ,,Das...das...", stotterte er. 

,,...ist noch nicht einmal das schlimmste", unterbrach Harry Nevilles Gestammel,,Blätter weiter."

Der Braunhaarige tat wie ihm geheißen, und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, seine Augen würden aus ihren Höhlen quellen. Sekundenlang starrte er auf den Absender der SMS, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

,,Dieser...dieser...Arsch", Nevilles Stimme war nur mehr als ein Flüstern,,Dieses gottverdammte, hinterhältige Arschloch!!!"

,,Ganz deiner Meinung", erwiderte Harry trocken und nahm sein Handy wieder entgegen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf das Display zu werfen, steckte er es ein.

Neville ballte die Fäuste und knurrte. ,,Wenn der mir noch einmal unter die Augen kommt, dann gnade ihm Merlin! Dieser Mistkerl hat mich ganz umsonst...argh!"

,,Beruhig dich. Ich bin mindestens genauso wütend. Aber wir sollten erst einmal herausfinden, weswegen er die Klappe gehalten hat. Danach können wir ihn immer noch durch die Mangel drehen."

,,Was hast du vor?"

,,Ich werde zur Paddington Street 18 apparieren, wie es von mir verlangt wird."

Neville musterte seinen Freund skeptisch, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten und den Fahrstuhl ansteuerten.

,,Du denkst also, dass der 'Panther' Blaise angegriffen hat", ein Nicken,,Und du glaubst, dass du den 'Panther' auf Blaises Spur gesetzt hast?", wieder Harry nickte, woraufhin Neville die Stirn runzelte,,Aber WARUM? Ich meine...du liebst ihn nicht und er dich nicht, ihr steht doch auch sonst in keinerlei sexuellem oder anderem Kontakt. Warum sollte er versuchen, Blaise zu töten?"

Sie hatten den Fahrstuhl erreicht, der just in diesem Moment seine Türen öffnete und zwei ihrer Kollegen entließ, die freundlich grüßten, bevor Harry und Neville den Aufzug betraten.   
Harry drückte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

,,Ich hab keine Ahnung, weswegen er es plötzlich auf Blaise abgesehen hatte. Ich meine, bis vor knapp einer Woche wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass Blaise noch immer am Leben und hier in England ist."

Sie schwiegen bis der Fahrstuhl das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte. Die Türen glitten zur Seite und Harry und Neville verließen die Kabine und gingen weiter Richtung Eingangshalle.

,,Aber vielleicht ist er mir ins DragonIn gefolgt und hat gesehen, wie ich mit Blaise gesprochen habe. Er wird wohl seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus gezogen haben. Vielleicht dachte er, ich wolle einen Streit mit Blaise wieder ausbügeln, oder so..."

Neville erwiderte nichts. Er nickte einem vorbeieilenden Ministeriumsangestellten zu und folgte Harry, der seine Schritte beschleunigte.

,,Wenn du meine Meinung zu der Sache hören willst: Geh nicht zu Blaise. Damit bestätigst du doch nur den Verdacht des 'Panthers', dass Blaise mehr für dich ist als ein möglicher Informant."

,,Du hast Recht, aber trotzdem kann ich einfach nicht abwarten, was als nächstes passiert. Blaise muss da weg. Der 'Panther' wird es noch einmal probieren. Er kann nicht zulassen, dass es Überlebende gibt. Blaise ist weiterhin in Gefahr. Ich muss ihn da wegschaffen."  
,,Und wo willst du ihn hinbringen? Etwa zu dir?"

Harry wiegte den Kopf. ,,Ich weiß nicht. Wohl eher nicht, Hermine wohnt für ein paar Tage bei mir. Sie und Ron haben sich gestritten."

,,Unser Traumpaar hat sich gestritten?", wiederholte Neville erstaunt,,Wieso das denn?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass Hermine heute morgen um drei vor meiner Tür stand, in Tränen aufgelöst, mit einem Koffer in der Hand und der Bitte für ein paar Tage bei mir bleiben zu können", er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern,,Ich rechne aber fest damit, dass Ron noch vor Anfang der nächsten Woche bei mir auftaucht, und seine Liebste unter Liebesschwüren und Entschuldigungen nach Hause zurückzuholen."

,,Höre ich da einen leichten Ton von Eifersucht in deiner Stimme?", stichelte Neville mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Harry sah seinen Freund einen Moment undeutbar an, dann hob er die Schultern.  
,,Ich würde eher Bitterkeit dazu sagen. Langsam hab ich die Nase voll, der einzige hier zu sein, auf den niemand zu Hause wartet. Selbst unser Seamus hat jemanden!"

,,Was uns wieder zurück zum Thema bringt", knurrte Neville,,Was willst du jetzt machen? Blaise ist in seinem Haus nicht mehr in Sicherheit, dass seh ich ja ein. Aber bleibt immer noch die Frage, wo er unterkommen kann."

,,Oh, ich denke, da fällt mir was ein...", Harrys Augen funkelten, Neville kannte diesen Ausdruck. Er bedeutete nie etwas Gutes - zumindest für die Beteiligten.

Mittlerweile waren sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen. Sie war so gut wie leer, da die Hälfte des Ministeriums an einem Samstag nicht arbeitete, und die andere Hälfte bereits in ihren Büros saß oder Aufträge erledigte.

Zielstrebig schritten sie zum Apparierplatz.

,,Kannst du mich bei den anderen decken? Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute noch mal herkomme."

,,Kein Problem, Alter. Ich halt dir den Rücken frei."

,,Danke, Nev, du hast was gut bei mir."

,,Jaja", brummte Neville und blieb außerhalb des Apparationsplatzes stehen, während Harry darauf wartete, dass er an die Reihe kam.

,,Ach, Harry?"

Fragend drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Freund um.

,,Mach dir keinen Kopf! Du bist nicht Schuld, dass der 'Panther' Blaise angegriffen hat. Du bist unser bester Profiler, aber dieser Irre lässt sich nicht durchschauen. Mach's gut, und grüß diese beiden Hohlköpfe von mir!"

Harry hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und verschwand. 

Einige Kilometer entfernt, in einem ruhigen Vorstadtviertel tauchte er in einer dunklen Seitengasse wieder auf und sah sich. Er wusste, dass es von hier aus nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Beginn der Paddington Street war. Er ging los.

Die Straße entlang schreitend, versuchte er sowohl so unauffällig wie ein harmloser Spaziergänger zu wirken, als auch nach eventuellen Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten.

Als er sich sicher war, dass ihm niemand folgte, begann er unauffällig die Häuser zu zählen. Vor der Nummer 18 blieb er stehen.

Es war ein einfaches, kleines Einfamilienhaus. Ein weißer Anstrich und eine brusthohe Hecke um den Garten ließen es unscheinbar wirken und fast mit der Umgebung verschmelzen. Das Haus sah aus wie alle anderen in dieser Straße, die anscheinend alle aus einer Form hergestellt worden waren

Mit einem fast unhörbarem Quietschen schwang die schmiedeeiserne Gartentür auf und ließ Harry hinein. Ein leises Klacken war zu hören, als es wieder ins Schloss glitt.

Und sofort konnte Harry die mächtigen Schutz- und Abwehrzauber spüren, die das Grundstück und vor allem das Haus umgaben. Er fragte sich, weswegen er trotzdem das Grundstück betreten konnte, während er mit ruhigen und langsamen Schritten auf die Haustür zuging und nach Anzeichen dessen Bewohner Ausschau hielt. Doch er konnte nichts entdecken, keine Gardine bewegte sich, kein Schatten zeugte von einem unsichtbaren Beobachter.

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich noch mehr bis er schließlich vor der Haustür zum Stehen kam. Doch bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte, seine Hand nach der Klingel auszustrecken, wurde die Haustür auch schon aufgerissen. Harry spürte einen Ruck an seinem Arm, der ihn ins Haus zog und im nächsten Moment stand er auch schon in einer kleinen Diele. Ein Flur mit mehreren Türen zu beiden Seiten führte ins Innere des Hauses. Linker Hand sah er eine Garderobe mit einigen Jacken neben der eine helle Holztreppe in die obere Etage des Hauses führte. Ihr gegenüber stand eine kleine Kommode, auf der zwei paar Schlüssel, ein Handy und eine Visitenkarte lagen.

Die Haustür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss und holte Harry aus seiner Betrachtung. Mit einem Mal war wieder alles da.

Wütend wirbelte er herum.

,,Seamus Finnigan! Was in drei Teufels Namen...", bevor er jedoch richtig mit seiner Schimpftirade beginnen konnte, erscholl aus dem Obergeschoss ein solch gepeinigter und qualvoller Schrei, dass es Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

TBC 

hastig in Deckung spring  
Nicht böse sein, bitte! Ich mach das doch nur zu eurem Besten! Tut mir leid, dass ich euch schon wieder mit einem so bösen, grausamen und abrupten Ende quälen muss. mich vor einer überreifen Tomate duck  
Vielleicht ist es euch ein Trost, wenn ich zugebe, dass es auch mir nicht leicht fällt, an dieser Stelle aufzuhören. Aber es muss einfach sein. Sorry.  
So, ich bin jetzt absolut gespannt auf eure Kommis und Vermutungen. Die zu lesen ist fast noch besser als diese Story zu schreiben...

winkewinke  
ambar


	11. Chapter 11

Autor: teitha  
E-Mail: 

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

Ein frohes neues Jahr euch allen! Ich hab hier ein kleines Geschenk, für alle, die mir fleißig reviewen! Bitte seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich eure Reviews nicht beantworte, aber zur Zeit hab ich wirklich nicht die Zeit dafür. Ich bin auch schon froh, dass diese Geschichte fertig ist, sonst müsstet ihr wahrscheinlich noch länger auf die Kapitel warten blöde Uni

**Kapitel 11: Auswirkungen eines Fluches**

,,Seamus Finnigan! Was in drei Teufels Namen...", bevor er jedoch richtig mit seiner Schimpftirade beginnen konnte, erscholl aus dem Obergeschoss ein solch gepeinigter und qualvoller Schrei, dass es Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Auch Seamus zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. Sein Blick irrte einen Moment hinüber zur Treppe, dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu und schob ihn wortlos durch eine Tür ins Wohnzimmer und zur Couch. Ebenso stumm drückte er in die Kissen bevor er sich selbst in den dazu passend Sessel sinken ließ.

Harry ließ seinen Blick umher gleiten. Das Sofa stand in der Mitte, links und rechts standen zwei Sessel Spalier. Während hinter dem rechten Sessel ein erloschener Kamin stand, stand hinter dem linken eine schöne Kommmode aus dunklem Teakholz, auf dem verschiedene Bilderrahmen standen.

,,Schön...dass du so...schnell gekommen bist", Seamus durchbrach die schon fast unangenehme Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem nervösen Iren zu und schnaubte.

,,Hör auf, so'n Scheiß von dir zu geben und erklär mir lieber, was das ganze hier soll!", Harry merkte, wie seine anfänglich erloschene Wut wieder Feuer fing und zu lodern begann,,Warum hast du mich hergeholt? Und wessen Haus ist das? Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind: Was zum TEUFEL SUCHST DU HIER!?!?"

Seamus zog den Kopf ein. Er wusste, dass das noch nicht alles war. Harrys Temperament war nicht umsonst weit bekannt.

,,Weißt du eigentlich, dass mir fast das Herz stehen geblieben ist, als ich deine Signatur unter der SMS gelesen hab?! Ich hab gedacht, mir zieht's die Schuhe aus! Ich schlag mir die Nächte um die Ohren! Wir reißen uns ein Bein aus, um jeden noch so kleinem Hinweis nachzugehen! Und du...du weißt die ganze Zeit über, die ganze Zeit, dass...dass...arggh!"

,,Harry, bitte, setz dich wieder hin und beruhig dich, ich werd dir ja alles erzählen. Blaise und ich sind zusammen. Das hier ist sein Haus."

,,WAS?!?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Überraschung, dass Seamus mit einem Ex-Todesser zusammen war, Verwunderung, dass der Ire es so lange geheim gehalten hatten oder Wut darüber, dass sein Freund die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte, wo Blaise sich aufhielt, und trotzdem geschwiegen hatte.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm schließlich abgenommen, denn Seamus redete weiter,,Ich weiß, dass du sauer bist. Und du hast allen Grund dazu. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass es nicht anders ging. Es tut mir leid, euch belogen zu haben. Es war jedoch nötig, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt."

,,Umstände?", echote Harry ungläubig,,Welche Umstände? Die, dass du den Killer damit geschützt hast? Oder die, dass du dem 'Panther' die Möglichkeit gegeben hast, weitere Morde zu begehen?"

,,Die Umstände, die ich dir nicht sagen d a r f ", erwiderte Seamus ruhig. Insgeheim dankte er seinem Ausbilder, dass er so ruhig bleiben konnte, während sein Freund oben mit dem Tode rang. Naja, zumindest äußerlich sah er ruhig aus.

,,Okay", Harry hatte genug Erfahrung, dass er wusste, wann eine Diskussion sinnlos war. Und er kannte seinen Freund mittlerweile gut genug, dass er wusste, dass aus dem Iren nichts mehr herauszubekommen war. Aber reden würden sie auf jeden Fall noch einmal. Aufgeschoben war schließlich nicht aufgehoben.

,,Was ist genau passiert?"

,,Die lag neben Blaise, als ich sie gefunden habe."

Seamus reichte ihm eine schwarze Pantherfigur, deren Haltung Harry noch gänzlich unbekannt war. Lange sah er sich die Figur an, drehte sie in seinen Finger umher. Seine Gedanken rasten, obwohl er äußerlich absolut ruhig schien.

Der 'Panther' hatte Blaise angegriffen! Er hatte den Ex-Slytherin gefunden, weil Harry ihn zum ihm geführt hatte. Er musste Blaise nach der Arbeit gefolgt sein. Und dann hatte er Blaise gestellt und verflucht. Doch: Warum Blaise? Und warum lebte dieser noch? Wo war der 'Panther' jetzt? Warum war er nicht da, um das Leiden seines Opfers zu beobachten? War er gestört worden? Hatte er fliehen müssen? Hatte Seamus ihn etwa verscheucht, als er kam? 

,,Harry?", Seamus war die Unsicherheit deutlich anzuhören,,Du...bist so still. Ist...ist was nicht...in Ordnung?"

,,Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst", erwiderte Harry tonlos,,Du willst jetzt nicht wirklich wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, oder? Natürlich ist nichts in Ordnung! Was glaubst du denn?! Seit einer Woche beknie ich Blaise, und du hättest nur ein Wort gebraucht! Und du erzählst mir jetzt, dass du mit ihm zusammen bist, dass ihr euch nie getrennt habt, und du seit sieben Jahren gewusst hast, wo sich Blaise aufhält und du die ganze Zeit n i c h t s gesagte hast!"

Bei den letzten Worten war er immer lauter geworden, bis er schließlich aufgesprungen war und die Fäuste ballte.

Seamus schwieg. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß ruhten. Er wusste, er hatte Scheiße gebaut mit seinem Verhalten. Er hätte nicht schweigen sollen, ja, aber was war ihm denn anderes übrig geblieben? Blaise hatte sich ja schon schwer getan, sein Geheimnis mit ihm zu teilen - und da sollten sie dem halben Ministerium einfach verraten, dass sie Draco Malfoys Aufenthaltsort kannten?!? Dass er nicht nur irgendwo, nein, sondern mitten in London bei Blaise lebte, und dass schon seit fast drei Jahren??

Harry funkelte den Iren noch einen Moment lang wütend an, dann ließ er sich mit einem Schnauben wieder in den Sessel fallen. Seine Wut war verraucht, vorerst zumindest, und er fühlte nur noch Resignation. In einer Geste der Müdigkeit fuhr er sich über das Gesicht. Es brachte absolut nichts, wenn er Seamus jetzt zerfleischte, dann musste er sich schließlich alleine einer verwundeten Schlange stellen und DARAUF hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Was ihn zum nächsten Punkt auf der Tagesordnung brachte.

,,Also, wo ist Blaise?"

,,Oben, in seinem Zimmer."

Harry erhob sich und war schon fast an der Tür, als er merkte, dass Seamus keine Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen. Verwundert drehte er sich um und sah den Iren immer noch im Sessel sitzend.

,,Was ist? Wenn ich deinem geliebten Blaise helfen soll, muss ich mir ihn erst ansehen. Anders kann ich nicht rausfinden, was er hat.

Seamus sah hoffnungsvoll auf. ,,Du hilfst uns?"

Harry sah seinen Freund einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, dann nickte er abgehackt und zuckte gleich darauf mit den Schultern.

,,Das muss ich wohl, oder? Immerhin ist Blaise das erste Opfer des 'Panthers', das einen seiner Anschläge überlebt hat. Das bedeutet, dass er beginnt Fehler zu machen - er wird unvorsichtig. Außerdem", fügte Harry hinzu,,Ist Blaise weder mein Lover, mein Freund, ein One-Night-Stand, noch hat er je versucht, mich anzugraben. Ich glaube, er kann mich noch nicht einmal besonders gut leiden. Er misstraut mir, das hat er mir bei unserem letzten Treffen unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Ich bin ihm also noch was schuldig. Schließlich hab ich den 'Panther' mehr oder weniger auf seine Spur geführt."

,,Natürlich", jetzt war es Seamus, der ihn ausdruckslos ansah. Er stand auf und war an ihm vorbei auf dem Flur, bevor Harry blinzeln konnte. Er folgte dem Iren die Treppe hinauf in das obere Stockwerk. Oben sah es ähnlich aus wie unten. Ein schmaler Gang, den Harry und Seamus betraten, nachdem sie die Treppe erklommen hatten, führte zu einem breiteren Flur, der parallel zu dem im unteren Stock befindlichen Korridor, ins Innere des Hauses führte. Wieder gingen Türen von dem Gang ab, wieder waren sie alle geschlossen. Doch hier glaubte Harry, zumindest hinter einer der Türen ein Geräusch gehört zu haben.

Ihm blieb jedoch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, oder gar dem Geräusch nachzugehen, denn Seamus war an der ersten Tür stehen geblieben und klopfte leise.

Ungeduldig winkte Seamus ihn näher, trat selbst durch die Tür und ans Bett.

Und im nächsten Moment stand Harry in der Tür und blinzelte verwirrt, als er sah, welche Reaktion sein Erscheinen auslöste.

Als Blaise ihn sah, zischte er mit einem vor Wut verzehrten Gesicht in eine aufrechte Sitzposition, den rechten Zeigefinger anklagend in seine Richtung gestreckt.

,,DER! Was will DER hier?"

Bevor jedoch weder Harry noch Seamus etwas antworten konnte, stöhnte Blaise gequält auf. Seine ausgestreckte Hand fiel auf die Bettdecke zurück. Die andere Hand schoss an seine Schläfe. Der Ex-Slytherin kniff die Augen zusammen, wollte etwas sagen, brachte jedoch nur ein weiteres Wimmern zustande. Einen Moment konnte er sich noch aufrecht halten, dann jedoch verließen ihn endgültig die Kräfte und er sank zurück in die Kissen. Seine rechte Hand presste er sich nun ebenfalls auf seine Schläfe.

,,Aufhören! Aufhören!", stöhnte er.

,,Was hast du?", erschrocken über Blaise heftige Reaktion, ließ sich Seamus auf der Bettkante nieder,,Blaise, was soll aufhören?"

,,Diese Schmerzen", stöhnte Blaise.

Beide merkten nicht, wie Harry neugierig näher kam. Blaise bemerkte nur, dass seine Kopfschmerzen schlimmer wurden.

,,Scheiße! Das fühlt sich an, als hätte mich ne Horde Hippogreifs überrannt...mehrmals." 

,,So schlecht kann's ihm gar nicht gehen", murmelte Harry, sich zu Blaise hinunter beugend,,Er reißt schon wieder Witze."

Er kassierte von Seamus einen giftigen Blick, der ihn jedoch vollkommen kalt ließ. Viel mehr interessierte ihn jetzt Blaise und dieser seltsame Fluch. Denn der Ex-Slytherin macht nicht unbedingt den Eindruck als wäre er in nächster Zeit sterben wollen. Außer Kopfschmerzen schien er nichts zu haben. Warum, also, hatte der 'Panther' einen Fluch gewählt, der sein Opfer nicht sofort tötete? Und warum sah Blaise nur so aus, als hätte er eine Nacht durchgefeiert, mit den dementsprechenden Symptomen?

Neugierig wie Gryffindors nun einmal - nicht selten sehr zu ihrem eigenen Leidwesen - sind, tastete Harry nach Blaises Schläfe. Mit einer verblüffender Wirkung:

Einen Sekundebruchteil sah Blaise ihn einfach verblüfft an, dann zuckte er zusammen, stöhnte auf und schlug Harrys Hand weg.

,,Scheiße, nimm deine Grifel da weg! Verschwinde, Potter! Raus!"

Verwundert richtete sich Harry wieder auf und tauschte einen verwunderten Blick mit Seamus. 

,,Blaise, was meinst du?", Seamus legte seine Hand auf Blaise Arm.

,,Schmerzen...scheiße...raus, bitte...", wimmerte Blaise zum Schluß nur noch. 

Der Ire warf Harry einen Blick zu, doch bevor er eine dementsprechende Bitte an den Schwarzhaarigen richten konnte, nickte Harry nur und murmelte,,Ich warte unten."  
Seamus nickte dankbar und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Freund zu.  
Harry unterdes lehnte an der geschlossenen Tür und starrte ins Leere. 

Was war das nur für ein Fluch?!?

TBC 

Ja, was ist das für ein Fluch, der beim verfluchten nicht funktioniert? Kopfwieg Ihr werdet es herausfinden. 

winkewinke

teitha


	12. Chapter 12

Autor: ambar/teitha  
E-Mail: 

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

**Kapitel 12: Erste Anhaltspunkte**

Seamus gesellte sich zehn Minuten später zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich müde in einen der anderen Sessel fallen.

,,Seam, erzähl mir bitte genau, was du vorgefunden hast, als du gekommen bist und was du seit dem gemacht hast. Ist dir irgendjemand ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, bevor du das Haus betreten hast?"

Der Rotblonde hob seinen Blick. ,,Wird das hier ein Verhör?"

Harry erwiderte ungerührt,,Dazu bin ich doch hier. Deswegen hast du mir doch eine SMS geschickt, oder? Weil wir den Panther kriegen wollen und weil das hier unsere heißeste Spur bisher ist."

Seamus Blick wurde traurig. ,,Ich habe dich gerufen, weil ich mir Hilfe von einem Freund erhofft habe, dem ich vertrauen kann", gab er offen zu.

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, klappte ihn dann wieder zu, als Seamus Worte endgültig zu ihm durchsickerten. Damit hatte Seamus ihm doch glatt den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Er schwieg einige Sekunden um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten, dann meinte er in versöhnlichem Tonfall,,Ich möchte dir wirklich helfen, Seamus, ehrlich. Aber...ich würde doch schon gerne wissen, wieso du geschwiegen hast. Warum hast du niemandem gesagt, dass du und Blaise euch getrennt habt?"

,,Weil wir uns getrennt haben", erwiderte Seamus und hob gleichzeitig die Hand, als Harry etwas sagen wollte,,Lass mich bitte zu Ende erklären. Uns war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass unsere Beziehung nach der Schule keine Chance hätte. Als ihr auf den Zug gewartet habt, haben wir uns davon gestohlen um Lebewohl sagen zu können. Blaise ist dann von Hogsmead aus disappariert."

,,Deswegen warst du verschwunden und hättest beinah den Zug verpasst", murmelte Harry abwesend.

Der Ire nickte. ,,Ich hab versucht ihn danach zu vergessen. Aber so wirklich ist mir das wohl nie gelungen", er lächelte traurig,,Ich hab mich in die Arbeit gestürzt um ihn zu vergessen. Vor knapp zwei Jahren hab ich Blaise im DragonIn wieder gesehen. Der Club hatte damals gerade aufgemacht. Es...war irgendwie seltsam, ihn nach der langen Zeit wiederzusehen, weißt du, aber es war wie am ersten Tag. Ich hatte wieder diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch und da erst ist mir klar geworden, dass ich nie aufgehört habe, ihn zu lieben."

,,Und du hast geschwiegen, weil er immer noch als Todesser gesucht wird", vermutete Harry.  
Seamus nickte. ,,Aber es stimmt nicht, Blaise ist unschuldig. Er war niemals ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords."

,,Was? Aber..."

,,Blaise war nie ein Todesser und hat auch nie das Dunkle Mal getragen. Das war auch der Grund, weswegen wir uns getrennt haben. Nach der Schule musste Blaise untertauchen. Er musst sich vor seinen Eltern und Voldemort verstecken, weil er nicht mit den Zielen des Lords übereinstimmte. Er wollte mich nicht in Gefahr bringen, was unweigerlich passiert wäre."

,,Das...das habe ich nicht gewusst", murmelte Harry, erschütterte fuhr er sich durch die Haare,,Aber warum ist er dann nie zum Ministerium gegangen und hat sich gestellt? Wenn er nie das Mal getragen hat, dann hätte er nichts zu befürchten gehabt. Er wäre von der Liste runtergekommen und hätte keine Angst mehr haben müssen."

Seamus zuckte mit den Achseln und nuschelte,,Das musst du ihn selbst fragen."

,,Was aber nicht gehen wird, da Blaise Schmerzen schlimmer werden, wenn ich ihn berühre", seufzte Harry.

,,Oder wenn du nur in seine Nähe kommst", fügte Seamus hinzu,,Zumindest behauptet Blaise das."

,,Dann haben wir ein Problem. Wenn ich ihn nicht zu nahe kommen kann, kann ich ihn auch nicht untersuchen. Und ohne das..."

,,Was schlägst du als vor?", wollte Seamus resigniert wissen. Er wusste, sie mussten bald eine Lösung finden. Wenn schon nicht für Blaise, der offensichtlich nicht in akuter Lebensbedrohung schwebte, so doch zumindest für Draco, der sich noch immer vor Schmerzen windend in seinem Zimmer in seinem Bett liegend befand.

,,Uns bleibt eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit: Wir müssen jemanden einweihen, der die entsprechenden Sprüche kann, und bereit ist, mir zu helfen."

,,Und was ist mit mir? Warum kann ich dir dabei nicht helfen?", Seamus schien leicht verschnupft.

,,Sei mir nicht böse, aber...die Zauber, die wir brauchen, sind recht kompliziert, Die lernt man nicht so einfach von jetzt auf gleich, da steckt jahrelange Übung dahinter."

,,Aber du kannst sie natürlich", erwiderte der Ire bissig.

Harry nickte. ,,Eine modifizierte Variante. Aber das Original ist auch kein Problem. Hermine hat den nämlich umgetüfftelt, damit ich sie für den Kampf gegen Voldemort nutzen kann."

,,Und du hast sicherlich schon jemanden im Hinterkopf, der uns helfen soll."

,,Mehrere", antwortete Harry,,Aber lieber wäre es mir wirklich, wenn es unter uns bleiben würde. Zu viele Mitwisser erhöhen das Risiko. Es reicht schon, dass Neville Bescheid weiß."

,,Neville weiß es?", wiederholte Seamus fassungslos.

,,Er hält uns im Ministerium den Rücken frei", bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige,,Außerdem hat er ein Recht es zu erfahren, schließlich hast du ihn genauso an der Nase rumgeführt wie mich und die anderen."

,,Das krieg ich wohl noch ne Weile aufs Brot geschmiert, oder?", erkundigte sich der Ire resigniert.

Harry nickte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Sei lieber froh, dass es nur wir zwei sind. Ron und Hermine würden an der Decke hängen, wenn sie's wüssten. Was Remus und Tonks dazu sagen würden, kannst du dir sicher denken. Und von Arthur wollen wir erst gar nicht anfangen."

Der Ire schwieg betreten.

Nach einer Weile seufzte er ergeben. ,,An wen hast du gedacht, der uns helfen kann?", fragte er resigniert. Er musste sich den Vorschlag zumindest einmal anhören. Ablehnen konnte er schließlich immer noch.

,,Auch wenn du nicht begeistert sein wirst: Remus und Hermine sind die einzige, denen ich die Zauber zutraue."

,,Nein!", schmetterte Seamus der Vorschlag ohne zu überlegen ab,,Auf gar keinen Fall!"

,,Aber..."

,,Nein!", wiederholte Seamus ruhig,,Ich werde niemanden einweihen, der auch nur im Entferntesten mit dem 'Panther' zu tun hat! Dieses Arschloch ist Schuld daran, dass Blaise überhaupt angegriffen wurde! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der 'Panther' noch eine Chance bekommt, seinen missglückten Versuch gerade zu biegen."

Unwillig verdrehte Harry die Augen, doch plötzlich trat ein Glitzern in selbige.

,,Gut das du's ansprichst. Ihr könnt auf gar keinen Fall hier bleiben. Jetzt, wo der 'Panther' weiß, wo Blaise wohnt, ist er hier nicht mehr sicher. Er muss umziehen."

,,Und wohin bitte?", fauchte Seamus, ihn brachte Harrys stoische Ruhe langsam aber sicher auf die Palme. Und das breite Grinsen, dass sich nun auf Harrys Gesicht ausbreitete, trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass sich seine Laune besserte.

,,Er zieht zu dir", verkündete der Schwarzhaarige.

,,Was? Nein!", wehrte Seamus ab,,Das geht nicht! Das ist unmöglich!"

Harry setzte seinen Dackelblick auf. ,,Aber warum denn? Das ist doch perfekt! Ihr beide seid zusammen und es fällt nicht auf, wenn ich dich besuchen komme um Blaise zu untersuchen. Außerdem ist jemand da, falls der 'Panther' wider Erwarten es noch einmal versuchen sollte. Ihr müsst einfach nur zugeben, dass ihr beide zusammen seid und schon ist alles in Butter. Und um Arthur kümmere ich mich. Also, was soll schon schief gehen? Der Plan ist genial und unfehlbar!"

,,Weil dein ach-so-genialer Plan einen kleinen Schönheitsfehler hat", antwortete Seamus,,Deiner werten Aufmerksamkeit ist wohl entgangen, dass ich bei einem älteren Ehepaar zur Miete wohne und nicht einfach irgendwelche Männer bei mir einziehen lassen kann, selbst wenn sie meine Freunde sind."

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, dann schloss er ihn wieder und senkte den Kopf.

,,Hatte ich vergessen. Dann müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen."

,,Sollten wir nicht erst einmal zusehen, dass Blaise wieder auf die Beine kommt?", lenkte Seamus vom Thema ab.

Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen, nickte aber nachdenklich. ,,Schon, aber wir sollten trotzdem nicht außer Acht lassen, dass der 'Panther' immer noch glaubt, dass Blaise und ich ein Verhältnis haben. Er wird nicht ruhen, bis er deinen Blaise umgebracht hat...", er kratzte sich am Kinn,,Hat Blaise dir eigentlich gesagt, welcher Fluch ihn getroffen hat?"

Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Er hat leider nicht ganz verstanden, was die Stimme gerufen hat. Er meinte, dass dein Name gefallen sei und irgendetwas mit Liebe."

,,Soso", murmelte Harry. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Im nächsten Moment stand er schon auf den Beinen und tigerte durch das Zimmer. Seamus beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen eine Weile, wie dieser vor sich hinmurmelnd mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Nase tippte.

So plötzlich, dass Seamus erschrocken zusammenzuckte, wirbelte Harry herum. Seine Augen funkelten.

,,Ich muss noch mal zu Blaise. Ich glaube, ich kenn die Lösung von zumindest einem unserer Probleme."

,,Lässt du mich an deinen Gedanken teilnehmen?", wollte Seamus wissen, er hatte sich schon halb aus dem Sessel erhoben.

Harry wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. ,,Ich erklär's dir oben."

Nicht wirklich überzeugt ging er an Harry vorbei zur Treppe. Er wusste, dass - egal, welche Idee Harry gekommen war - der Schwarzhaarige würde nichts versuchen, dass Blaise noch weiter schaden würde. Denn wenn man sich auf eins verlassen konnte, dann war es Harrys Heldenkomplex.

Ohne eine Antwort auf sein Klopfen abzuwarten betrat Seamus, dicht gefolgt von Harry, das Schlafzimmer seines Geliebten.

,,Was wollt ihr schon wieder?", presste Blaise zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, als die beiden neben seinem Bett zum Stehen kamen. Sofort ließ sich Seamus neben ihm auf der Bettkante nieder und ergriff seine Hand.

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, schloss Harry seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er war lange her, dass er die Mauer, die er sich in mühevoller Arbeit angeeignet hatte, so stark und fest aufgebaut hatte. Er kostete ihn einige Mühe, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, begegnete er einen fragenden Blick aus Seamus' und einen verblüfften aus Blaises Augen.

,,Was hast du gemacht?", fragte dieser verblüfft.

,,Okklumentik", antwortete Harry erleichtert lächelnd,,Seamus hat mich auf die Idee gebracht. Er sagte, der Fluch hätte etwas mit und Liebe zu tun. Liebe ist ein starkes Gefühl. Doch da wir uns nicht lieben, du aber trotzdem Schmerzen hattest, müssen wohl auch andere positive Gefühle den Fluch auslösen können. Anscheinend werden die Schmerzen durch Körperkontakt nur noch verschlimmert. Also hab ich meine Okklumentikmauer wieder aufgebaut. Deine Gefühle existieren zwar immer noch, scheinen aber nicht so stark zu sein, dass sie den Fluch allzu sehr provozieren. Und solange ich meine Finger bei mir behalte, sollte nicht passieren. Und um zu verhindern, dass der Fluch irgendwann wieder zuschlagen kann, sollten wir so schnell wie möglich den Fluch von dir nehmen."

,,Und wie willst du das machen?", Blaise hatte sich aufgesetzt und mit dem Rücken gegen den Kopfteil lehnte.

,,Erst einmal muss ich raufenden, was das genau für ein Fluch ist und wie wir ihn brechen können. Dazu muss ich nach Hause und was nachlesen", Harry ging zur Tür,,Ich versuch heute Abend noch einmal vorbei zu kommen, wenn Hermine mich lässt, heißt das. Vielleicht hab ich bis dahin was raus gefunden. Seamus, kommst du noch mal mit raus?"

Der Ire wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Blaise, dann erhob er sich und folgte Harry hinaus und die Treppe hinunter.

An der Haustür blieb der Schwarzhaarige noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um. Er griff in seine Robe und zog zwei schmale gläserne Phiolen aus der Innentasche seiner Robe. Er reichte beide an Seamus weiter.

,,Was ist das?", der Ire nahm die beiden Fläschchen vorsichtig entgegen.

,,Ein Trank, den Hermine mir gebraut hat. Er sorgt dafür, dass deine Gefühle nicht überhand nehmen. Gib ihn Blaise, wenn sich die Schmerzen wieder melden. Auch wenn ich es für unwahrscheinlich halte, dass der Fluch wieder aktiv wird, solange ich nicht in der Nähe bin."  
Damit drehte er sich wieder zur Haustür um und öffnete sie.

,,Und weswegen gibt's du mir zwei?", wollte Blaise wissen und hielt die Tür offen, während Harry sich draußen unauffällig umsah.

,,Weil Draco offensichtlich stärker von dem Fluch betroffen ist, als Blaise."

Und mit diesen Worten disapparierte er.

Minutenlang starrte Seamus auf die Stelle, an der Harry eben noch gestanden hatte. Er blinzelte einmal, zweimal, dreimal und seufzte dann resigniert. Und während er die Tür schloss, schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte unglücklich. Er hätte sich denken könne, dass sie Harry nichts vormachen konnten. Schließlich war der Schwarzhaarige Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte, und der Bezwinger Voldemorts. Außerdem wäre Harry wohl nicht der beste Profiler, wenn er nicht über eine scharfe Beobachtungs- und Kombinationsgabe besäße.

TBC

So dann, das war's dann auch schon wieder für diese Woche. Ich wünsche allen einen guten Start in die neue Woche und ein schönes Wochenende!

winkewinke

teitha


	13. Chapter 13

Autor: ambar  
E-Mail: 

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

Wieder gibt's für euch ein neues Kapitel des 'Panthers'. Und an dieser Stelle muss ich unbedingt los werden, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass ihr immer noch bei mir reinklickt und mein neuestes Kapitel lest. VIELEN DANK!!!!! Und viel Spaß mit dem dreizehnten Kapitel! muhahaha  
Ach ja, nicht einfach nach der Story wegklicken, ich hab da noch was drangehängt, was ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen konnte. Es überkam mich, hat mich angefallen und an den PC gezerrt! 

**Kapitel 13: Hermine, die Misstrauische**

Nach der Schule hatte Harry ein letztes Mal bei den Dursleys vorbeigeschaut und alle seine Habseligkeiten zusammen gepackt. Mit einem Slytherin-Grinsen aus dem Lehrbuch und einem ,,Wir sehen uns in der Hölle!" verschwand er für immer aus dem Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

Er hatte danach das Haus seiner Eltern besucht und ein Bruchbude gefunden, die schon fast einer Ruine glich. Mit viel Arbeit, Schweiß und guten Willen hatte er das kleine Häuschen wieder hergerichtet. Seine Freunde hatten ihm tatkräftig zur Seite gestanden, doch das meiste hatte Harry selbst gemacht. Und das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen: Das kleine Häuschen strahlte nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit einen Charme aus, dem sich kaum einer entziehen konnte. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass der Besitzer all seine Liebe hineingesteckt hatte.

Auch den Garten hatte Harry liebevoll wieder hergerichtet, inklusive eines Apparierschuppens in der vorderen Ecke des Gartens. Das ganze Grundstück hatte er mit einer hüfthohen Hecke abgegrenzt, ein mit grauen Kieseln ausgelegter Weg führte von dem grünen Gartentürchen hinauf zum Haus.

Ein leises 'Plopp' erscholl und ließ eine Katze aufgeschreckt davonhuschen. Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür des Schuppens und Harry Potter trat hinaus, in jeder Hand eine unauffällige weiße Plastiktüte. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zum Haus, wechselte im Gehen die rechte Plastiktüte in die linke Hand und zog mit der freigewordenen seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche. Er öffnete die Haustür und betrat sein Haus.

,,Hermine, ich bin wieder zu Hause!", rief er in das Haus hinein, kickte die Tür wieder ins Schloss und steuerte die Küche an,,Ich hab auch was vom Chinesen mitgebracht, ich hoffe, du magst Hühnchen. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was du am liebsten hast. Hermine?"

Verwundert sah er wieder auf den Flur hinaus, aber das Haus blieb still. Er lauschte und konnte dann den Fernseher aus dem Wohnzimmer hören. In der Tür stehen sah er Hermine, die scheinbar gelangweilt durch die Kanäle zappte. Scheinbar. Doch Harry kannte seine Freundin gut genug um zu erkennen, dass sie wütend war. Ziemlich wütend.

,,Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Hermine eisig.

Und anscheinend auf ihn.

,,Arbeiten, wieso fragst du?", Harry gab sich unwissend.

,,Warst du eben nicht!", triumphierte Hermine auf, wandte ihrem Blick vom Bildschirm ihm zu, nebenbei drückte sie den Fernseher auf stumm,,Remus hat vorhin angerufen, weil Tonks ihm gesagt hatte, dass du gegangen bist. Er wollte dich sprechen. Ich hab ihn gefragt, wieso er es nicht auf deinem Handy probiert und er hat gesagt, dass er nur deine Mailbox erreicht hätte. Also", meinte sie,,Wo. Bist. Du. Gewesen?"

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen ließ er sich in seinen Sessel Hermine gegenüber fallen.  
,,Unterwegs. Nichts wichtiges. Was wollte Remus?"

,,Lenk nicht ab!", sagte Hermine gebieterisch,,Was hast du gemacht? Tonks hat mir gesagt, du hättest um halb zehn eine SMS bekommen, wärst käseweiß geworden und dann verschwunden. Wo warst du die letzten zwei Stunden? Wer hat dir geschrieben? Und was stand in dieser SMS, dass du Hals über Kopf aus dem Büro gestürmt bist?!"

Harry schloss die Augen, stützte die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er kannte diesen Tonfall von Hermine gut, zu gut. Er wusste, dass sie keine Ausflüchte gelten lassen würden. Und Lügen würde sie ihm erst recht übel nehmen. Aber was sollte er ihr erzählen? Er konnte doch unmöglich sagen, dass er bei Blaise gewesen war, der vom 'Panther' angegriffen worden war, dass der Ex-Slytherin und Seamus schon seit zwei Jahren wieder ein Paar waren, und dass Blaise zu allem Überfluss auch noch Draco bei sich versteckte und ihn mit allem, ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu beschützen suchte!  
Oder etwa doch?

Schweigend sagen sie beieinander bis Hermine die Stille mit einem Seufzer.

,,Harry, du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Ich...mach mir doch einfach nur Sorgen um dich. Seit fast einer Woche bist du so komisch. Was ist los? Ist es wegen dem 'Panther'? Oder hast du einen neuen Freund?"

Was sollte er nur tun? Er hatte Blaise doch versprochen, die Klappe zu halten. Und dass er jetzt wusste, dass Draco bei Blaise war, machte die Sache nicht unbedingt leichter.

,,Scheiße", sagte er inbrünstig und ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne fallen,,Verdammt, Hermine, das ist nicht so einfach, wie du glaubst. Ich hab versprochen, die Klappe zu halten."

,,Du hast Blaise ausfindig gemacht und versprochen, sein Versteck nicht zu verraten", sagte Hermine.

Geschockt hob Harry den Blick, sah Hermine an und erkannte, dass es nur ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen war. Die Augen der Braunhaarigen blitzten triumphierend auf.

,,Ich hatte also Recht. Du hast Blaise gefunden."

Ergeben nickte er. Seiner Freundin konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie war wohl nicht umsonst die klügste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs gewesen. Außerdem kannte sie ihn seit 14 Jahren, sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn. Sie wusste mehr über ihn, als jeder andere, den er kannte.  
Sein Blick suchte den seiner Freundin und er versuchte zu ergründen, wie es in ihr aussah. Hermine war ruhig, viel zu ruhig, wie Harry fand. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Es beunruhigt ihn regelrecht. Wenn Hermine so ruhig blieb, dann war sie nicht nur sauer, nein, dann war sie stink wütend und enttäuscht von ihm.

,,Und weswegen bist du aus dem Büro abgehauen?", harkte Hermine nach,,Ist etwas mit Blaise?"

Wieder nickte Harry. ,,Aber ich...ach Mist, verdammt, scheiß drauf", er gab sich einen Ruck, jetzt war es egal. Hermine würde nur noch wütender werden, wenn er schwieg. Aber Seamus und Blaise wären sicher auch nicht begeistert, wenn er Hermine ins Vertrauen zog.

Stellte sich also die Frage: Mit wem wollte er sich lieber anlegen? Einer neugierigen und wütenden Hermine oder einem saurem Blaise und einem enttäuschten Seamus?

Ein Seufzen entwich ihm und er sank in sich zusammen.

,,Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Hermine. Du hast Recht, ich weiß, wo Blaise ist. Er wurde angegriffen und vom 'Panther' verflucht. Und ich hab weder eine Ahnung, was das für ein Fluch ist, noch wie Blaise ihn wieder los wird."

,,Ach Harry", Hermine seufzte. Sie kannte diesen Tonfall zur Genüge. Wenn Harry so sprach, dann hatte er nicht nur ein absolut schlechtes Gewissen, nein, er litt auch unter einem akuten Anfall seines ,Helfersyndroms', das meist Hand-in-Hand mit seinem ,Ich-schaff-das-alleine-Komplexes' ging.

,,Seit wann weißt du schon, wo Blaise ist?"

,,Neville hat mir Montag Bescheid gegeben", antwortete Harry kleinlaut, ohne den Blick zu heben.

,,Montag", wiederholte Hermine,,Du hast es niemandem gesagt. Und du hast Neville auch versprechen lassen, nichts zu sagen", vermutete sie. Harry nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. Wieder seufzte Hermine,,Harry, du weißt, dass ihr zumindest Arthur hättet Bescheid geben müssen", ein Nicken,,Und du weißt auch, dass ich verpflichtet bin, ihm zu sagen, dass du Blaise gefunden hast", wieder nickte Harry ergeben,,Ach Harry, was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Warum hast du geschwiegen?"

,,Ich will Blaise die Chance geben, dass er weiterhin unerkannt leben kann. Er hat in den vergangenen sieben Jahren genug durchgemacht. Er sollte nicht die nächsten Wochen in einem Verhörungsraum des Ministeriums verbringt", erklärte Harry ehrlich,,Außerdem bin ich Schuld an Blaise derzeitigem Zustand, ich hab den 'Panther' zu ihm geführt."

Ehrlichkeit war das einzige, wie er Hermine beschwichtigen konnte. Und eventuell ihre Hilfe erlangen.

Hermine befand sich in einem Zwiespalt. Einerseits war es ihre Pflicht, auf der Stelle aufzustehen, zum Telefon zu gehen und Arthur anzurufen um ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Andererseits verstand sie Harrys Beweggründe. Sie selbst hatte sich auch schon gefragt, ob sie den Slytherin wirklich nach all der langen Zeit wieder ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu zerren. Die Presse würde sich auf ihn stürzen wie eine Meute ausgehungerter Wölfe. Und Arthur würde nicht viel tun können, er stand unter Druck. Wenn er Blaise nicht opferte, würde die Presse ihn und das Ministerium zerfetzen.

,,Auch wenn ich es irgendwann einmal bereuen werde", begann Hermine resigniert,,Aber ich helfe euch."

Ein Strahlen erfasste Harrys Augen, das in Hermine für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl gab, dass Harrys Erleichterung nicht nur damit zusammenhing, dass Hermine ihre Hilfe versprach. Doch als der Schwarzhaarige ihr glücklich um den Hals fiel, verschwand die Ahnung und sie schob Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen von sich.

,,Welche Symptome hat Blaise?", unterbrach sie Harrys Dankesbekundungen.

,,Kopfschmerzen. Als ich ihn berührt hab, ist er fast an die Decke gegangen."

,,Wisst ihr wenigstens, wie der Fluch heißt?", erkundigte sich Hermine weiter, erhielt als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.

,,Nein. Blaise weiß nur noch, dass mein Name gefallen ist, und das Wort Liebe. Außerdem scheint der Fluch auf positive Gefühle, die mit mir in Verbindung stehen, zu reagieren. Ich habe meine Okklumentikmauer wieder gefestigt, Blaise meinte danach, dass seine Kopfschmerzen fast verschwunden wären."

,,Mhm...", nachdenklich zwirbelte sie eine Strähne ihres Haares zwischen den Fingern,,Liebe, sagst du?"

Harry nickte. ,,Weißt du, welcher Fluch ihn getroffen hat?"

,,Mhm", machte Hermine wieder und erhob sich. Zielstrebig verließ sie das Zimmer.

,,Wo willst du hin?", rief Harry ihr nach und folgte ihr.

,,Bibliothek", war die Antwort und schon war seine Freundin hinter einer andern Tür verschwunden.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry wieder in seinem Lieblingssessel sinken. Wenn Hermine sich einmal in seiner Bibliothek verkrochen hatte, konnte man nur noch beten...und ihr nicht im Weg rum stehen. Sie himmelte seine Sammlung regelrecht an. Es gab so gut wie keinen Themenbereich, über den Harry nicht mindestens ein Buch in seiner Bibliothek stehen hatte.  
Während ihres Studiums hatte Hermine fast jeden Tag stundenlang in dem Zimmer gesessen und für ihre Prüfungen gelernt. Nicht selten hatte Harry die Vermutung, dass seine Freundin sich dort besser auskannte als er.

Sechs langweilige Stunde, unzählige Talk- und Shoppingshows, Daily Soaps, Telenovelas und Zeichentrickfilme später stand eine ernst dreinblickende Hermine wieder im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte sich ein Buch unter den Arm geklemmt und schien ernsthaft besorgt zu sein.

,,Hast du was gefunden?", wollte Harry sofort wissen, er schaltete den Fernseher aus und unterbrach damit den Nachrichtenmoderator mitten im Wort.

Hermine nickte. ,,Ich muss zu Blaise. Wenn ich ihn untersucht habe, kann ich näheres sagen."  
,,Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", meinte Harry langsam,,Ich hatte eigentlich versprochen, niemanden einzuweihen."

,,Du hast aber auch versprochen, ein Heilmittel zu finden, so wie ich dich kenne", erwiderte Hermine ungerührt.

,,Weißt du, dass ich manchmal bezweifle, dass du in Gryffindor richtig warst?", fragte Harry, während er an Hermine vorbei in den Flur ging um sich eine Jacke überzuziehen. Das fiese Grinsen, dass über Hermines Gesicht huschte entging ihm.

,,Weißt du, dass ich das manchmal selbst bezweifle?", entgegnete sie und öffnete die Haustür,,Es macht manchmal einfach viel zu viel Spaß, dich in Verlegenheit zu bringen oder zuzusehen, wie du dich um Kopf und Kragen redest."

Harry blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem unscheinbaren Schuppen zu. Drinnen schlang Harry einen Arm um Hermines Taille und verschwand mit einem leisen 'Plopp'.

Sekunden später tauchten sie am Ende der Paddington Street in einer Seitengasse auf . Harry löste seinen Arm von Hermines Hüfte und trat aus der Gasse. Zusammen liefen sie mit schnellen Schritten die Straße hinab bis zur Nummer 18. Ohne zu zögern öffnete Harry das Gartentor und lief den Weg hinauf zu dem Häuschen.

Harry klingelte und im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerichtet, als hätte Seamus auf der anderen Seite mit der Hand an der Klinke auf ihn gewartet. Bevor er die Schwelle übertrag, prüfte Harry noch einmal seine Okklumentikmauern, dann betrat er das Haus.

,,Hallo Seamus", meinte er leise und trat einen Schritt zu Seite, damit Hermine eintreten konnte.

Der Ire starrte die Braunhaarige mit offenem Mund an, dann schloss er sowohl seinen Mund als auch die Haustür und blitzte Harry wütend an.

,,So viel ist dein Wort also wert", meinte er zornig,,Ich habe dir vertraut!"

Harry öffnete den Mund, um sich zu verteidigen, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. Sie hatte Seamus Anwesenheit lediglich mit dem Heben einer Augenbraue quittiert, Harry jedoch mit einem 'Darüber reden wir später noch'- Blick bedacht. Jetzt trat sie zwischen die beiden und sagte,,Harry hat sein Wort gehalten. Ich hab ihn gezwungen mich herzubringen."

,,Schatz? Wer war das?", eine Stimmte erscholl aus dem oberen Stock, gleich darauf kamen Schritte die Treppe hinunter und im nächsten Moment erschien Blaise am unteren Ende. Mit einem Schnauben nahm er Harry zur Kenntnis. Als seine Augen jedoch Hermine erblickten, verdunkelte sich seine Miene schlagartig.

,,Was willst du hier?", zischte er und kam näher,,Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Vereinbarung!" 

,,Du hast gesagt, Blaise hätte in deiner Gegenwart Kopfschmerzen", fuhr Hermine dazwischen,,er sieht aber nicht krank aus."

,,Ich hab ihm etwas Gefühllostrank dagelassen", antwortete Harry.

,,Soso", machte Hermine nur, dann packte sie Blaise plötzlich am Arm und schob ihn zur Treppe.

,,Hey! Was soll das, Granger?! Lass mich los!"

,,Ich bin hier um den Fluch zu brechen", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Tonfall, der Snape zur Ehre gereicht hätte,,Und das kann ich nicht, wenn wir hier unten stehen und Maulaffen feilhalten. Ich werd dich jetzt untersuchen, verstanden?"

Überrumpelt ließ sich Blaise daraufhin widerstandslos die Treppe hinauf bugsieren.  
Harry sah den beiden zwei Sekunden hinterher, dann bedeutete er Seamus ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen.

,,Ich denke, wir sollten im Wohnzimmer warten. Das könnte etwas länger dauern."

,,Du hättest sie nicht mit herbringen sollen", erwiderte Seamus mit trauriger Stimme, folgte ihm aber ins Wohnzimmer.

TBC 

So. Genug für heute. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ihr nur zu gerne bei der Untersuchung zugegen wärt, muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Das war schon mehr, als ich eigentlich haben wollte. Habt ihr noch einmal Glück gehabt. Schließlich brauch ich noch was für das nächste Mal, nicht wahr?  
winkewinke  
teitha 

Für alle, die was zum Lachen brauchen oder eh glauben, dass ich nicht mehr ganz dicht bin:

,,Welche Symptome hat Blaise?", unterbrach sie Harrys Dankesbekundungen.

,,Kopfschmerzen. Als ich ihn berührt hab, ist er fast an die Decke gegangen."

,,Wisst ihr wenigstens, wie der Fluch heißt?", erkundigte sich Hermine weiter, erhielt als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.

,,Nein. Blaise weiß nur noch, dass mein Name gefallen ist, und das Wort Liebe. Außerdem scheint der Fluch auf positive Gefühle, die mit mir in Verbindung stehen, zu reagieren. Ich habe meine Okklumentikmauer wieder gefestigt, Blaise meinte danach, dass seine Kopfschmerzen so gut wie verschwunden wären."

,,Mhm...", nachdenklich rieb sich Hermine mit dem rechten Zeigefinger erst an ihrem linken, dann an ihrem rechten Nasenflügel,,mhm...Ja!"

Plötzlich schnippt sie mit der rechten Hand, ein Lachen breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Im gleichen Moment erscheint hinter ihr eine rote Leimwand, auf der weiße Sterne aus der unteren Mitte nach allen Seiten in einem schnellen Tempo ausbreiten.

Zwei Sekunden später ist die Leimwand samt Sterne wieder verschwunden und Hermine verkündet strahlen,,Ich hab eine Idee!"

Harry starrt sie verwirrt blinzelnd an. ,,Häh?"

Im Hintergrund hört man das manische Kichern der Autorin und eine lauter werdende Sirene eines Sanatoriumswagens()...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

**Kapitel 14: Amour mort**

Sie schwiegen sich an. Der Fernseher lief mit ausgeschaltetem Ton und zeigte irgendeinen uralten Schwarzweißfilm, den Harry nicht kannte. Eine Weile sah Harry desinteressiert dem Geschehen auf der Mattscheibe zu, doch er konnte dem Streifen nicht folgen. Seamus enttäuschte Blicke, mit denen der Ire ihn praktisch aufspießte, verbesserten die angespannte Situation nicht unbedingt. Nach weitern endlosen Minuten hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus und meinte,,Hermine wird nichts sagen, du kannst ihr vertrauen. Sie ist eine der besten, was Flüche angeht. Und sie hat Medizin studiert..."

,,Sie ist Pathologin", unterbrach ihn Seamus trocken,,Sie untersucht LEICHEN."

,,Ich weiß trotzdem wie der menschliche Körper funktioniert", ertönte eine ruhige Stimme von der Tür her,,Schließlich benötige ich ein umfassendes anatomisches Wissen um eine Todesursache raus zu finden. Oder bist du da anderer Meinung, Seamus?"

Nicht nur Harry, auch der Ire waren fast unmerklich zusammen gezuckt, als sie Hermines Stimme gehört hatten.

,,Du bist schon fertig?", fragte Harry zurück, um Seamus eine Antwort zu ersparen. Der Ire warf ihm einen kurzen, dankbaren Blick zu, doch Harry wusste, dass er ihnen beiden damit nur eine kleine Gnadenfrist verschafft hatte. Hermine war wütend, und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Braunhaarige würde ausrasten. Richtig ausrasten.

,,Nein, der Analysezauber arbeitet noch. Aber ich dachte mir, dass ihr das Ergebnis vielleicht selbst sehen wollt", antwortete Hermine.

,,Hast du schon einen Verdacht?", Harry war aufgesprungen.

,,Es gibt viele Flüche, die dem Betroffenem Schmerzen bereiten", erwiderte Hermine nichtssagend,,Angefangen mit dem Crucio."

,,Aber du hast schon einen bestimmten Fluch im Auge?", bohrte Harry weiter, während sie zu dritt die Treppe erklommen.

,,Harry, es gibt Hunderte von Zauber, in denen das Wort ,Liebe' vorkommt. Und es gibt noch einmal einige Dutzend, bei denen du es einfügen kannst."

,,Und welcher von denen fügt dem Verfluchten Schmerzen zu, die sich beim Nähern einer bestimmten Person verschlimmern?", wollte Seamus wissen, als er zu den beiden aufgeschlossen hatte.

,,Keiner, den ich kenne", entgegnete Hermine und öffnete die Tür zu Blaises Schlafzimmer.  
Der Ex-Slytherin lag auf seinem Bett, das T-Shirt hatte er ausgezogen und über seinen Körper huschten hellblaue Blitze wie kleine Schlangen hin und her.

,,Irgendwelche Veränderungen?", fragte Hermine.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Es ist immer noch etwas kühl."

Hermine nickte und trat ans Bett. Ihre Augen folgten den Bewegungen der Blitze, als warte sie auf eine ganz bestimmte Reaktion.

Harry hatte die Tür noch nicht hinter sich geschlossen, da hielten die Blitze auch schon inne und Blaises ganzer Körper plötzlich von einem gelben Licht umgeben, das sich kurz rot, dann weiß verfärbte und dann verschwand.

,,Das ist seltsam", murmelte Hermine. Sie nahm ein Buch von Blaises Nachtisch und Harry erkannte, dass es das Buch war, das Hermine aus seiner Bibliothek mitgebracht hatte. Hastig blätterte sie darin herum, murmelte vor sich hin. Dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab noch einmal, und wieder erschien das gelbe Licht.

,,Wirklich, sehr seltsam", wiederholte Hermine. Wieder machte sie eine Bewegung mit ihrem Stab und diesmal löste sich eine rötlich-orange Wolke von Blaise, die kurz über ihm schwebte und dann wieder im Körper des ehemaligen Slytherins verschwand.

Hermine seufzte. ,,Das hab ich mir gedacht", meinte sie, als sie eine bestimmte Seite im Buch aufgeschlagen und etwas nachgelesen hatte,,Du kannst dich wieder anziehen, Blaise."

Der Angesprochene setzte sich auf und griff nach seinem T-Shirt. Er zog es sich über und zog in derselben Bewegung Seamus neben sich auf das Bett, der sich an ihn lehnte.

Bei dem Anblick zuckte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Stich der Eifersucht durch Harrys Herz, doch schon beim nächsten Wimpernschlag konzentrierte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine, die sich ungefragt auf das Bett setzte, so dass sie Seamus und Blaise ansehen konnte.

,,Was ist seltsam?", wollte Blaise auch schon sofort wissen.

,,Seid ihr mit einem Analysezauber für Flüche vertraut?", wollte Hermine wissen, die drei jungen Männer schüttelten den Kopf,,Der Analysezauber zeigt durch Kombinationen verschiedener Farbe und...man kann an der Verhaltensweisen des Zaubers sehen, um welchen Fluch es sich handeln könnte. Meistens ist es so, dass der Zauber nicht genau sagen kann, welcher Fluch genau angewandt wurde. Ihr müsst euch das so vorstellen: Eine bestimmte Farbe am Anfang zeigt, aus welchem Gefühl heraus der Fluch gesprochen wurde. Die nächste Farbe zeigt dann, welche Art von Fluch. Mit der dritten Farbe klärt man, in welche Kategorie der Fluch einzuordnen ist und die vierte Farbe sagt einem, ob der Zauber aufgehoben werden kann bzw. von wem. Meistens ist es so, dass die Auswahl der Flüche mit jeder Farbe geringer wird. Mit viel Glück hat man am Ende nur noch einen Fluch zur Auswahl, auf den die Kombination zutrifft, meistens sind es aber zwei, drei oder vier Flüche, die man ausprobieren muss. Klar soweit?"

Die drei nickten.

,,Aber dann hast du den Fluch immer noch nicht aufgehoben", warf Blaise ein.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Aber wenn man den Fluch erst einmal kennt, weiß man auch den Gegenfluch oder kann ihn zumindest nachschlagen."

,,Moment mal, Blaise hat aber nur in drei Farben geleuchtet!", unterbrach Seamus,,Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

,,Das ist je gerade das seltsame", meinte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn,,Der Analysezauber konnte weder sagen, ob der Fluch aufgehoben werden kann noch welcher Kategorie er angehört. Und das kann eigentlich nicht sein."

,,Und was bedeuten dann die ersten beiden Farben?", wollte Harry wissen.

,,Also das Gelb zeigt an, dass der Fluch aus großem Hass und Eifersucht gesprochen wurde, das Rot bedeutet, dass es sich um einen Liebeszauber handelt. Somit können wir ungefähr Dreiviertel aller bekannten Flüche ausschließen."

,,Aber das ist doch...gut?", meinte Seamus stockend als er Hermines tadelten Blick bemerkte.

,,Gut?", wiederholte die Braunhaarige in einem seltsamen Ton,,Seamus Finnigan, hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung WIEVIELE Flüche es gibt?!?"

,,Ähm...nein?"

Hermine schnaubte. ,,Dachte ich mir."

,,Also können wir den Fluch nicht brechen", meinte Harry schwach. Sein Blick traf den eines merklich blasseren Blaises, und er konnte sehen, dass der ehemalige Slytherin ebenso an einen ganz bestimmten Verfluchten zwei Türen weiter dachte.

,,Das habe ich nicht gesagt", widersprach Hermine,,Ehrlich gesagt hab ich sogar eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, welchen Fluch der 'Panther' angewandt hat. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er das geschafft hat, aber das würde genau in sein Profil passen. Grausam, qualvoll und bestialisch", Hermine nickte zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte und spielte gedankenverloren mit ihrem Zauberstab.

,,Mann, Hermine!", stöhne Harry auf,,Muss man dir alles einzeln aus der Nase holen?!?"

Hermine warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und fuhr dann mit ernster Stimme fort,,Es gibt unter allen Flüchen, auf die diese Farbkombination zutrifft jedoch nur einen, der Blaise Symptome erklären würde. Aber der kann es nicht sein."

,,Wieso nicht?", wollte Harry sofort wissen, mühsam unterdrückte er ein weiteres Stöhnen. Er wusste, dass Hermine das hier genoss, um ihm eins auszuwischen. Je quengeliger und ungeduldiger er wurde, desto mehr Zeit würde sie sich lassen.

,,Weil der ,Amour mort' ein Ritualzauber ist, Blaise aber von einem normalem Fluch getroffen wurde, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe", erklärte Hermine, sie zögerte einen Moment, dann fügte sie mit leiser Stimme hinzu,,Es sei denn natürlich, der ,Panther' ist ein Genie und hat den Fluch modifiziert..."

,,Amour mort", wiederholte Blaise langsam,,Was bedeutet das?"

,,Frei übersetzt bedeutet es so viel wie ,Tödliche Liebe'. Dieser Fluch wurde um das 12. Jahrhundert rum entwickelt. Man benutzte ihn um Liebespaare, die sich nicht standesgemäß oder gegen die Wahl ihrer Eltern gebunden hatten oder binden wollten, zu trennen. Dabei zwang man die Liebenden in einen Rituskreis. Sie mussten sich in die Augen sehen und ihre Hände geben. Dann wurden ihre Hände mit einem gelben Seidentuch locker zusammen gebunden und der Fluch gesprochen. Danach wurde der Seidenschal entfernt. Sobald der Stoff keinen der Liebenden mehr berührte, begann der Fluch zu wirken. Das bedeutet, dass sich das Paar nicht mehr nah sein konnte ohne große Schmerzen zu erleiden. Und je größer die Liebe der beiden zueinander war, desto schlimmer wurden die Schmerzen.

Am Anfang wurde der Fluch meistens vom Familienoberhaupt einer der beiden betroffenen Familien gesprochen um eine Zweckheirat oder eine bestehende Ehe nicht zu gefährden. So verhinderte er, dass sich das Paar näher kam oder gar weiterhin Ehebruch vollführte.

Das Grausame an diesem Fluch sind aber nicht die Schmerzen, auch wenn diese mitunter sehr schlimm waren. Nein, das Bestialische daran ist, dass der Fluch nur dadurch gebrochen werden konnte, dass sich die beiden Liebenden demselben Ritual noch einmal unterziehen mussten um den Fluch aufzuheben. Und das Aufhebungsritual musste von einem Blutsverwandten durchgeführt werden, ansonsten war es wirkungslos", erzählte Hermine,,Damals war der Fluch vor allem unter verschmähten Liebhabern und Liebhaberinnen beliebt, die sich für ihre verschmähte Liebe rächen wollten. Mit Beginn der Aufklärung wurde der Fluch dann als schwarzmagisch eingestuft und verboten. So wie viele andere Liebeszauber und -flüche übrigens auch."

,,Und weswegen wurde der Fluch verboten?", fragte Seamus mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, das durch Hermines ernsten Blick nur noch verstärkt wurde.

,,Weil in vielen Fällen die Schmerzen bei zumindestens einem der Liebenden zum Wahnsinn bzw zum Tod geführt hat. Der Partner überlebte nur wenige Tage meistens jedoch nur Stunden. Man fand heraus, dass der Fluch in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium nicht nur Schmerzen bereitet, sondern auch langsam, fast schleichend die Lebensenergie aussaugt."

,,...Zum Tod...?", echote Harry. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht, sein Blick suchte den Blaise. Der Ex-Slytherin hingegen starrte weiterhin Hermine an.

,,Du meinst...", wollte er wissen, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Lächelnd stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

,,Ich denke nicht, dass du sterben wirst. Deine Sympathien für Harry werden wohl nicht so stark sein, dass sie den Fluch ausarten lassen. Ich glaube, der ,Panther' war der festen Überzeugung, dass ihr beide euch liebt, deshalb hat er sich ausgerechnet für diesen Fluch entschieden. Er wusste ja nicht, dass zwischen euch beiden nichts ist. Dass er Harrys Namen hinzugefügt hat, bestätigt meine Vermutung noch. So hat er dafür gesorgt, dass nicht etwa deine Liebe zu deinen Eltern, deinen Geschwistern oder einem anderem Verwandten oder gutem Freund tödlich für dich ist, sondern einzig deine Liebe zu Harry."

,,Oder meine Liebe zu dir...", wisperte Harry. Der Ton seiner Stimme ließ Hermine herumfahren und ihn misstrauisch anstarren.

,,Harry?", fragte sie offenbar verwirrt, doch der Schwarzhaarige reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er rückwärts zur Tür, den Blick unruhig hin und her huschend,,Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

,,NEIN!", schrie ihr Freund da plötzlich, die Hand an der Türklinke. Panik stand in seinem Blick,,NICHTS IST IN ORDNUNG, VERSTEHST DU DENN NICHT! Ich werde ihn umbringen! Ich töte ihn, weil ich ihn liebe!...Er wird sterben...meinetwegen...schon wieder wird jemand meinetwegen sterben...und das nur WEIL ICH LIEBE!!!"

Bevor auch nur einer der Anwesenden reagieren konnte, war der ehemalige Gryffindor herumgewirbelt, hatte die Tür aufgerissen und war hinausgestürmt.

,,Harry? Haaarry!", Hermine hatte sich als erste wieder gefangen und stürmte ihrem Freund hinterher. Sie sah nur noch die Tür ins Schloss fallen und wusste, dass Harry bereits disappariert war. Fassungslos starrte Hermine von der letzten Stufe der Treppe auf die geschlossene Tür.

,,Was zum...", begann sie, doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Ihr Hand schlug gegen ihre Stirn und sie fragte sich, wie sie nur so dämlich sein konnte. Wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie DAS übersehen konnte, drehte sie sich um und stapfte die Stufen wieder empor.

Jetzt würde sie Nägel mit Köpfen machen und sich sicher NICHT mehr abwimmeln lassen.  
Ohne Anzuklopfen stürmte sie das Zimmer und baute sich am Fußende des Bettes auf, die Hände in die Hüfte gestützt. Molly Weasley wäre nichts gegen sie.

,,WAS. SOLLTE. DAS?!?!?", ihre Stimme war kälter als Eis,,Wieso hat mir keiner von euch Vollidioten gesagt, dass Malfoy auch von dem Fluch getroffen wurde?!?"

,,Wo...woher willst du wissen, dass Draco auch im Haus ist?", fragte Seamus kleinlaut. 

,,Er ist also hier?", vergewisserte sich Hermine,,Wo?"

,,Woher weißt du, dass er hier ist?", schaltete sich nun auch Blaise ein,,Hat Harry doch geredet?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich Hermines Lippen und sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

,,Ich weiß seit der siebten, dass Harry total in Malfoy verschossen ist. Ich kann mir zwar keinen Grund vorstellen, weswegen, aber die Liebe war und ist ja bekanntlich nichts logisches. Und Harry leider auch nicht. Er ist recht...empfindlich, wenn die, die er liebt, in Gefahr sind. Und noch mehr setzt es ihm zu, wenn er selbst schuld an dieser Gefahr ist - oder glaubt es zu sein", sie warf den beiden eng Zusammengekuschelten einen bezeichnenden Blick zu,,Und ich bin clever genug um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen und dabei nicht auf Hühnersuppe zu kommen. Also, wo ist er?"

Seamus löste sich von seinem Freund und stand auf. ,,Ich zeig's dir."

,,Ihr wartet im Wohnzimmer auf mich", meinte Hermine noch, bevor sie mit Seamus das Zimmer verließ,,Ich hab noch das ein oder andere Hühnchen mit euch zu rupfen."

Der Ire überquerte mit schnellen Schritten den Flur und hielt vor einer Tür am Ende, die Hermine nicht einmal beachtet hätte, wenn sie sie mit einem Blick gestreift hätte.

Leise klopfte Seamus an und wartete auf eine Antwort, die wohl offensichtlich kam, denn nach einigen Sekunden öffnete der Ire die Tür, bedeutete Hermine zurückzubleiben und betrat das Zimmer.

,,Hey", sagte er mit leiser Stimme,,Wie geht's dir jetzt? Hast du immer noch Schmerzen?"

Stoff raschelte, dann ein schmerzvolles Einziehen der Luft.

,,Ich...ich hab jemanden mitgebracht, der dich untersuchen möchte. Keine Angst, ich bleib hier, wenn du willst. Sie will nur schauen, ob sie den Fluch brechen kann. Darf sie reinkommen?"

,,Wer...?", die Stimme war schwach und klang müde.

Seamus winkte sie herein. Zögern trat sie neben den Iren, der sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte und erstarrte. Das war nicht mehr Draco Malfoy, den sie von der Schule kannte. Dieser Malfoy hier war ein zusammen gekrümmtes Stückchen Elend, Schmerz und...

Hermine konnte es nicht wirklich benennen, aber sie wusste, dass da noch mehr war. Dracos Zustand hing nicht nur mit dem Fluch zusammen, irgendetwas war dem ehemaligem Slytherin in den letzten acht Jahren, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatte passiert, dass ihn verändert hatte, und zwar grundlegend. Seine sonst so gepflegten Haare waren strähnig und stumpf. Seine Augen gerötet, dunkle Schatten zeugten von vielen schlaflosen Nächten. Und seine Haut hatte längst jeden auch nur annähernd gesunden Ton hinter sich gelassen und wirkte einfach nur noch krank. Die dicke Decke verhüllte zwar Dracos Körper, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass der Blonde darunter nur noch Haut und Knochen war.

,,Hermine?", Seamus Stimme war anzuhören, dass er sie nicht zum ersten Mal ansprach. Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, setzte ein freundliches, ehrliches Lächeln auf und hob ihren Zauberstab. Irritiert sah sie, wie Draco zusammenzuckte, seine Augen weiteten sich ÄNGSTLICH. Vorsichtig versuchte er von ihr wegzurobben.

,,Was...?", einen Moment lang entglitten ihr ihre Gesichtszüge, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle, steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg und kniete sich neben das Bett.

,,Ich möchte dich gerne untersuchen, Draco. Ich bin Ärztin geworden, weißt du? Blaise hat mich darum gebeten, nach dir zu sehen", erklärte sie mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme,,Denkst du, dass du mir so viel vertraust, dass ich einen Analysezauber auf dich sprechen kann?"

Dracos Augen waren noch immer angstgeweitet. ,,Blaise...vertraut...dir?", seine Stimme klang brüchig und heißer. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich vor Schmerzen heißer geschrieen, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie nickte.

,,Hat Seamus dir von dem türkisfarbenem Trank gegeben?"

Langsam nickte Draco und verzog dabei schmerzvoll das Gesicht. ,,Was...?"

,,Ein Emotionslostrank", antwortete Hermine,,Ich hab ihn selbst weiterentwickelt. Weißt du, der Fluch, der dich und Blaise getroffen hat, greift deinen Körper nur an, wenn du starke Gefühle hegst. Dieser Trank heilt dich zwar nicht von dem Fluch, aber er sorgt dafür, dass es dir etwas besser geht. Und er verschafft mir Zeit, ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Verstehst du?"  
Wieder nickte Draco und schloss die Augen. ,,Gute...Brauerin", murmelte er undeutlich, er schien einzuschlafen,,Vertrau...darauf..."

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht. Sie hatte zwar gehofft, dass Draco ihr Vertrauen würde, doch würde sie vorerst damit zufrieden sein müssen, wie es aussah.

,,Weißt du, dass du die erste bist, der er nach noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten sein Vertrauen ausspricht?", Seamus erhob sich vom Bett, und auch Hermine stand auf.

,,Vielleicht weil ich die einzige bis jetzt bin, die weiblich ist", erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich.

Seamus blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Er warf Draco noch einen letzten Blick zu und verließ dann das Zimmer.

TBC

Ich weiß ja nicht, ich weiß ja nicht...Kopf kratz Irgendwie gefällt mir Harrys Ausbruch noch nicht so recht. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich versucht hab, es zu ändern, wurd's nur noch schlimmer...  
Gut, also belassen wir es dabei. Ich bin natürlich für Vorschläge offen.  
Und somit entlasse ich euch in eine neue Woche...

winkewinke  
teitha 


	15. Chapter 15

Autor: Teitha  
E-Mail: 

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

So, und wieder eine Woche vorbei. Die Muse hält sich hartnäckig, hab das Kapitel in einer Stunde getippt gehabt, jetzt raucht der Laptop und die Tastatur glüht.  
Dafür habt ihr dieses Mal ein längeres Pitelchen bekommen. Konnte einfach nicht aufhören und dann hab ich zum Schluss unten auf die Seitenanzahl geguckt und bin beinah rückwärts vom Stuhl gefallen. Hoffentlich hält das noch ne Weile an. :)  
Und jetzt noch ein dickes KNUDDEL und ein großes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! 

**Kapitel 15: Vergangenheit und andere Gefühle**

Blaise und Seamus hatten sich auf der Couch zusammen gekuschelt. Blaise hatte sich der Länge nach darauf ausgestreckt, Seamus lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an dessen Brust. Gedankenverloren streichelte Blaise seinem Liebsten durch die Haare, während Seamus hin und wieder genüsslich seufzte. Im Fernseher lief ein Schwarzweiß-Film, dem sie nur desinteressiert folgten.

,,So", Hermines Auftauchen ließ die beiden zusammenzucken. Ihre Stimme klang unheilsvoll und beide ahnten nichts gutes. Sie sahen auf und erblickten eine ziemlich wütende Hermine, die sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und funkelte die beiden an,,Setzt euch gefälligst ordentlich hin, wenn ich mit euch schimpfe!"

So schnell konnte man nicht gucken, da saßen die beiden Verliebten nebeneinander auf der Couch, den Blick schuldbewusst gesenkt.

,,So", wiederholte sie knurrend,,Habt ihr eigentlich auch nur die geringste A h n u n g in welche Schwierigkeiten, ihr uns alle gebracht habt?! Bei Harry kann ich ja noch irgendwo verstehen, dass er die Klappe gehalten hat, aber bei DIR, Seamus?", sie schnaubte,,Ihr habt euch so dermaßen in die Scheiße gesetzt, dass es mich wundern würde, wenn ihr da unbeschadet wieder rauskommt!"

,,Aber...", begann Blaise todesmutig.

,,WAS ABER?", Hermine schien ihre Geduld nun endgültig zu verlieren,,Ihr seid so dermaßen am Arsch, wisst ihr das eigentlich??? Soll ich euch mal aufzählen, wessen ihr euch alles schuldig gemacht habt?"

Sie tat als würde sie überlegen, dabei lief sie vor den beiden auf und ab und zählte ihre Vergehen an den Fingern ab.

,,Also, da hätten wir bei Harry zunächst einmal das Zurückhalten von ermittlungsrelevanter Informationen, die Täuschung von Vorgesetzten, Mittäterschaft beim Verstecken eines gesuchten Todessers...ach ja, nicht zu vergessen, dass er den 'Panther' erst auf eure Spur gebracht hat durch sein Verhalten", sie blieb stehen und sah sich die beiden begossenen Pudel an, die vor ihr auf der Couch hockten,,Wenn man seinen Status abzieht, dürfte er mit zwei blauen Augen davon kommen.

Was man von dir nicht sagen kann, Seamus Finnigan!", sie funkelte den Iren wütend an, der es immer noch nicht wagte, seinen Blick zu heben,,Behinderung der Justiz! Schuldig des Versteckens eines Todessers! Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen! Geheimhaltung eines Aufenthaltsortes eines gesuchten Verbrechers! Und dann kannst du Harrys Anschuldigungen bei dir auch noch obendrauf packen.

Und mich habt ihr auch noch zur Mitwisserin gemacht!

Arthur wird in die Luft gehen, wenn er Wind davon bekommt. Wenn du nur deinen Job verlierst, dann hast du noch mehr Glück als Verstand! Normalerweise steht auf so etwas mindestens Jahre Knast! Mensch Jungs, seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!? Warum habt ihr nichts g e s a g t ?! Ein kleines Wort nur, und wir hätten diesen ganzen Mist jetzt nicht am Hals. Und Draco würde auch nicht in Lebensgefahr schweben!"

,,Lebensgefahr?", Blaises war blass als er den Kopf hob um Hermine anzusehen.

,,Ja, Lebensgefahr", erwiderte Hermine,,Ich hätte zwar nicht gedacht, dass Harrys Gefühle für Draco nach acht Jahren so stark sind, aber...Wir müssen ein Gegenmittel finden. Der Emotionslostrank wird nicht ewig wirken. Außerdem macht er abhängig, ich müsste die Dosis immer mehr erhöhen, damit er wirksam bleibt. Und das will ich weder Draco und schon gar nicht Harry antun."

,,Hermine?", Seamus meldete sich kleinlaut zu Wort,,Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch alle belogen hab. Aber es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Blaise ist kein Todesser, er war nie einer. Und wir waren auch nicht die vergangenen Jahre zusammen."

,,Wie jetzt?", Hermine schien ehrlich verblüfft,,Aber ich dachte..."

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein, wir haben am Tag unserer Abreise aus Hogwarts das letzte Mal gesehen. Blaise musste fliehen, weil er sich nicht den Todessern anschließen wollte. Ich hab ihn erst vor zwei Jahren wiedergetroffen."

Einige Minuten verstrichen, dann meinte Hermine,,Dann versteh ich nicht, warum Blaise sich nicht schon längst hat aus der Liste streichen lassen."

,,Wirklich nicht?", fragte Blaise leise,,Kannst du es dir wirklich nicht denken?"

Einige Sekunden schwiegen sie, während Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn Blaise und Seamus musterte. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor die Augen.

,,Draco...", hauchte Hermine,,Natürlich", sie schlug sich gegen die Stirn,,Ein vermuteter Todesser, der sich von der Liste streichen lassen will, muss zweifelsfrei beweisen, dass er nicht der dunklen Seite angehört. Er wird ein halbes Jahr lang streng bewacht. Er muss unangekündigte Hausdurchsuchungen über sich ergehen lassen. Erst dann wird er ohne Aktenvermerk gestrichen..."

,,Als ich wieder mit Seam zusammen gekommen bin, hätte ich mich sofort von der Liste streichen lassen, wenn Draco nicht gewesen wäre. Ich hätte ihn nicht ewig verstecken könne, irgendwann wäre er bei einer der unangekündigten Durchsuchungen entdeckt worden. Und was sie dann mit ihm gemacht hätten, will ich mir nicht ausmalen..."

Die Braunhaarige ließ sich in den leeren Sessel neben der Couch fallen und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Stöhnen begann sie sich die Schläfen zu massieren.

Heute war eindeutig nicht ihr Tag. Erst dieser unsinnige Streit mit ihrem Mann, dann Harrys kleines Geheimnis, dass Blaise und Seamus ein Paar waren und der ehemalige Slytherin sich in London - direkt unter der Nase des Ministeriums - versteckte und jetzt fand sie auch noch Draco Malfoy in einem Zustand, der ihr einfach nur das Herz bluten ließ.

Sie merkte schon, dass sich wieder eine ihrer Migräneanfälle ankündigte. Normalerweise bekam sie die nur, wenn Harry oder Ron wieder etwas absolut blödes getan hatten oder vorhatten zu tun. Sie brauchte unbedingt ein Aspirin...

,,Wenn ich euch helfen soll, will ich alles wissen. ALLES. Wie lange ihr wieder zusammen gekommen? Warum bist du in London, Blaise? Warum versteckt ihr Draco hier? Und warum - in drei Teufels Namen - verhält sich Draco wie ein verängstigtes Rehkitz?!?"

Sie war in Versuchung gekommen, zu schreien, doch sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das ihr nichts bringen würde - außer weitere Kopfschmerzen.

,,Nach...nach der Schule musste ich fliehen", begann Blaise. Seamus umfasste seine Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. Der Schwarzhaarige schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor er fortfuhr,,Ich ging ins Ausland. Ich hab entfernte Verwandte in Frankreich. Als jedoch die Todesserverfolgungen nach dem Krieg begannen, bin ich nach Neuseeland bis sich die Sache etwas beruhigt hatte. Vor...vier Jahren bin ich wieder zurück nach Frankreich, ich wollte rausfinden, wer von meinen Freunden den Krieg überlebt hatte...und ich wollte Draco finden. Oder zumindestens seinen Leichnam", Blaise stockte einen Moment,,Meine Verwandten haben ihre Kontakte spielen lassen, konnten aber nichts herausfinden, außer dass Draco England nie verlassen hat. Also gab es für mich nur eins: Zurück nach England, zurück nach London. Ich wollte Draco finden. Das war ich ihm schuldig. Wir sind immerhin die besten Freunde gewesen. Außerdem...außerdem hatte ich ihm versprochen, dass ich ihn suchen und finden würde, wenn alles vorbei wäre."

,,Du musst wissen, dass Draco gewusst hat, dass er nach dieser Nacht aus Hogwarts fliehen müsste. Er wusste nur nicht, ob vor dem Orden wegen eines gelungenen Mordes oder vor den Todessern weil er es nicht tun konnte", erklärte Seamus und zog Blaise zu sich in eine Umarmung.

,,Und du hast ihn ja offensichtlich gefunden", meinte Hermine.

,,So leicht war das auch nicht. Ich hab mir das Haus hier gekauft und fing an zu suchen. Ich hab versucht, Snape ausfindig zu machen, doch sowohl er als auch die Malfoys waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Bis Seamus mir vom 'Panther' erzählt hat, dachte ich die drei würden in Askaban versauern und hätten den Kuss eines Dementoren bekommen.

Ich hab fast eineinhalb Jahre nach irgendeinem Lebenszeichen von Draco gesucht. Ich hab alle abgeklappert, von denen ich wusste, dass sie heimliche Todesser waren. Selbst bei den Parkinsons bin ich gewesen, doch auch dort war niemand mehr. Das Haus war verlassen, selbst die Hauselfen hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Danach hab ich sämtliche Verstecke, die mein Vater mir verraten hatte oder die ich sonst wie ausfindig machen konnte auf den Kopf gestellt. Doch entweder war das Ministerium immer schneller gewesen oder alles war noch vor Kriegsende von den Todessern verlassen worden. Ich wollte schon aufgeben, aber dann...", ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht,,Dann kam mir der Zufall zu Hilfe. Ich bin noch mal nach Malfoy Manor, weil ich wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit haben wollte, die mich an Draco erinnerte. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welchen Schock ich bekommen hab, als plötzlich ein Hauself vor mir auftauchte..."

Flashback

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien das neunzig Zentimeter große Geschöpf vor ihm und verbeugte sich bis seine Nase den Fußboden berührte.

,,Wie kann Twiksy dem Sir behilflich sein?", eine piepsige Stimme, die es trotzdem als männlich auszeichnete,,Vielleicht möchte der Sir etwas Tee und Gebäck? Oder doch etwas anderes? Soll ich für den Sir auch ein Abendessen zubereiten?"

,,Twiksy?!?", zu sagen, Blaise wäre überrascht gewesen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts,,Äh nein, danke", fügte er rasch hinzu, als der Elf ihn mit großen Kulleraugen beinah darum anflehte etwas für ihn tun zu können,,Nein, ich bin nur hier, weil ich was abholen möchte. Kannst du mir den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer zeigen?"

,,Aber natürlich, Sir, folgen Sie Twiksy, Twiksy zeigt Ihnen den Weg."

Der Elf trippelte mit kleinen Schritten voraus, die Treppe hinauf, durch mehrere Flure und Korridore bis der Elf vor einer Tür stehen blieb und sich verbeugte.

Blaise öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Alles war mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt, es sah aus, als würde bald jemand wieder einziehen wollen und doch zeigte die dicke Staubschicht auf dem Kaminsims, dass hier schon seit Jahren niemand mehr wohnte.

,,Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mir eine Kleinigkeit mitnehme? Als Erinnerung?", fragte Blaise, während er seinen Blick schweifen ließ um etwas geeignetes zu entdecken. Er ging zu einem nahegelegenen Tuch und hob es an. Darunter kam eine Kommode aus dunklem Teakholz gearbeitete zum Vorschein.

,,Aber Sir, wissen der junge Draco, dass Ihr wollen holen etwas?"

,,Nein", Blaises Stimme klang traurig,,Nein, Draco weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde..."

,,Twiksy weiß nicht, ob er das erlauben darf. Sind schließlich die Sachen vom jungen Draco. Vielleicht sollte Sir ihn lieber vorher fragen", der Elf schien seine Zweifel zu haben.

,,Das geht leider nicht, Twiksy", meinte Blaise leise, ließ das Tuch los und ging zum nächsten, das aussah, als wäre Dracos Schreibtisch darunter,,Er ist seit über sechs Jahren verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon lange tot..."

,,Aber nein!", der Elf schien entsetzt, dass Blaise so dachte,,Dem jungen Draco geht es gut! Er schläft zur Zeit. Er ist sehr allein...seit der Master Lucius und die Masterin Narcissa nicht mehr hier wohnen, besucht ihn niemand mehr. Er ist sehr einsam..."

Blaise hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihm Eiswürfel in den Nacken gekippt. Langsam - schon fast in Zeitlupe - ließ er das Tuch sinken und drehte sich zu dem Elf um.

,,Draco ist WAS?!?"

,,Einsam", wiederholte der Elf verwirrt,,Er ist unten. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn vorher fragen, bevor Sir einfach was aus seinem Zimmer nimmt."

Mit einem Satz war Blaise bei Twiksy, packte ihn an den Oberarmen und hob ihn sich vor das Gesicht.

,,Draco ist hier? Hier im Manor?"

Twiksy nickte. ,,Unten ist der junge Draco."

,,Und du kannst mich zu ihm bringen?", fragte Blaise weiter. Wieder nickte der Elf.

,,Dann los!"

Wieder führte Twiksy ihn durch unzählige Gänge und Treppen immer weiter hinunter in die Kerker. Der Elf klatschte einmal in die Hände und an den Wänden entflammten Fackeln. Sie beleuchteten einen Gang, von dem an jeder Seite ein Dutzend Gitter abgingen. Es stank zum Gotterbarmen.

Twiksy ging ohne sie zu beachten daran vorbei und steuerte das Ende des Ganges an. Doch Blaise ließ hin und wieder einen Blick nach links oder rechts gleiten und erschrak. Das waren keine vergitterten Gänge, die abzweigten, sondern Zellen! KERKERZELLEN!

Sein Kopf schoss nach vorne zu dem Elf, der vor der letzten Zelle auf der rechten Seite stehen geblieben war und auf ihn zu warten schien. Mit einem Satz war Blaise bei ihm und sah in das Halbdunkel. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um etwas zu erkennen, doch es war sinnlos.

,,Draco?", Blaises Stimme war leise. Er erhielt keine Antwort, er glaubte nur irgendwo Stoff rascheln zu hören.

,,Junger Draco! Besuch für Sie! Twiksy hat Besuch mitgebracht! Jetzt sind Sie nicht mehr allein! Twiksy hat ihr Versprechen gehalten, sehen Sie?", der Elf schien glücklich zu sein.

Blaise bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung die Zelle aufzuschließen und kramte in seinem Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab.

,,Lumos", flüsterte er und leuchtete ins Innere der Zelle. Doch was er zu sehen bekam, ließ ihm das Blut in den Ader gefrieren...

Flashback Ende 

Blaise brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht an Seamus Schulter vergraben.

,,Soll ich weitererzählen?", fragte Seamus mit leiser Stimme. Wieder schüttelte Blaise den Kopf. Er atmete tief durch, setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und wischte sich über das Gesicht. 

,,Geht schon wieder", murmelte er, den Blick auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände gesenkt,,Draco war in einem furchtbaren Zustand. Er hatte Wundbrand, eiternde und schlecht verheilte Verletzungen am ganzen Körper, soweit ich das im ersten Moment unter dem ganzen Dreck und Blut erkennen konnte. Doch das war noch nicht einmal das schlimmste: Draco vertrug das Licht meines Zauberstabes nicht, er schirmte sein Gesicht ab, er schien mich noch nicht einmal zu erkennen.

Twiksy erzählte mir später, dass er Draco seit dem Tod von Narcissa und Lucius versorgte, weil sein Master ihm verboten hätte, das Haus zu verlassen, oder Draco frei zu lassen. Außer um ihm zu essen geben, hätte er noch nicht einmal die Zelle öffnen dürfen. Er erzählte, dass danach noch einige Male andere Herrschaften gekommen wären um Draco zu besuchen, doch auch das blieb bald aus.

Ich hab Draco mit hierher genommen. Er hat sich gegen mich gewährt und sich in der hintersten Ecke seines Zimmers verkrochen. Erst als ich ihm einen Beruhigungstrank und Veritaserum ins Essen gemischt hab, hab ich rausgekriegt, was mit ihm passiert ist.

Er ist mit Snape geflohen und die beiden sind wochenlang durch England geirrt, weil sie weder apparieren noch sonst ein Verkehrsmittel benutzen konnte. Und außer Landes konnten sie schon mal gar nicht. Nach knapp drei Monaten hat Snape Draco wohl in ein verlassenes Haus irgendwo an der Nordküste Schottlands gebracht, wo sie sich dann versteckt haben. Draco hat erzählt, dass Snape öfters mal für ein paar Stunden verschwunden ist, um die Lage auszukundschaften oder was zu Essen zu besorgen.

Das ganze ging auch soweit gut. Bis dann ziemlich genau ein Jahr nach ihrer Flucht aus Hogwarts plötzlich Todesser aufgetaucht sind und ihn mitgenommen haben. Sie brachten ihn nach Malfoy Manor und...und..."

Blaises Stimme brach, diesmal vergrub er sein Gesicht in Seamus Halsbeuge, der ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte. Dieses Mal nickte Blaise auf die Frage, ob Seamus weitererzählen sollte.

,,Sie haben ihn gefoltert. Sowohl mit dem Crucio als auch mit gewöhnlichen Muggelfoltermethoden. Außerdem haben sie ihn vergewaltigt. Sie haben seinen Körper zerstört und ihn selbst gebrochen. Wir wissen bis heute nicht, was genau sie alles mit ihm angestellt haben, oder für wie lange, und ehrlich gesagt, ich für meinen Teil will es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie haben ihm alles genommen, was er hatte: Seinen Stolz, seine Arroganz, seine Unschuld und sein Selbstbewusstsein. Der Mensch da oben mag vielleicht noch aussehen wie Draco Malfoy, aber innen drin ist er ein verschüchterter, ängstlicher, verzweifelter und gebrochener Mann."

,,Oh mein Gott...", nicht mehr als ein Hauch, der Hermines Lippen verließ, und doch drückte er ihr ganzes Entsetzen aus, das sie im Moment empfand. Sicher, sie hatte Malfoy in der Schule verabscheut, hatte ihm mehr als einmal die Pest an den Hals gewünscht, aber DAS hätte sie nie gewollt. So etwas verdiente niemand, nicht einmal ein Scheusal wie der frühere Draco Malfoy.

,,Es hat Monate gedauert bis Draco auch nur in einem geschlossenem Raum mit mir sein wollte oder mir gar vertraute. Er benahm sich wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Mein ganzer Tagesrhythmus hat sich verschoben, da Draco das Tageslicht nicht mehr vertrug und nachts sowieso nicht schlafen konnte. Deshalb hab ich mir auch einen Job gesucht, der mich nachts aus dem Haus brachte und wo ich am Tag bei Draco sein konnte", erzählte Blaise nach einer Weile weiter,,Ich hab seine körperlichen Wunden mehr oder weniger heilen können, aber seine Seele ist noch immer kaputt. Er vertraut mir zwar, aber er hat dennoch Angst. Ich bin auch der einzige, der ihn berühren kann ohne das er in Panik gerät."

,,Und bei deinem Job hab ihr euch wieder getroffen?", harkte Hermine nach. 

Seamus nickte. ,,Das DragonIn, wo Blaise arbeitet, hatte gerade geöffnet. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich nie aufgehört hatte, ihn zu lieben und das ich den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen wollte." 

,,Mir ging es genauso, auch wenn der Schock, dass Seamus so plötzlich auftauchte, größer war. Ich dachte, das Ministerium hätte mich gefunden." 

Ein Lächeln huschte über Seamus Gesicht. ,,Ich hab ihm tagelang belauert, weil er sich so seltsam verhielt. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, wo er wohnte oder was er sonst so machte. Er ist richtig panisch geworden, als ich ihm mal angeboten hatte, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, er hätte einen anderen, dabei wollte er nur Draco schützen."

,,Draco hatte sich mir nämlich gerade richtig anvertraut, das wollte ich nicht zerstören, indem ich einen für ihn Fremden ins Haus brachte."

,,Und wie habt ihr es geschafft, dass Draco Seamus doch vertraute?"

,,Nachdem ich dieses Häufchen Elend befreit hatte, hab ich mich schlau gemacht, wie ich am besten mit ihm umgehe, ihn behandle und so, damit er sein Trauma überwinden kann. In einem Buch stand, dass Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit das Ah und Oh wären. Also hab ich viel mit ihm gesprochen, ihn nach seiner Meinung gefragt und auf ihn Rücksicht genommen. Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich Seamus wiedergetroffen hatte, und dass ich ihn immer noch lieben würde. Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich mich mit Seamus zum Mittagessen oder so treffen würde. Nach einem halben Jahr fragte ich ihn schließlich, ob ich Seamus mit nach Hause bringen dürfte."

,,Er war am Anfang vollkommen panisch, obwohl er versucht hat, es zu verstecken", erinnerte sich Seamus,,Er wich nicht von Blaises Seite. Mit der Zeit wurde es aber besser, als er merkte, dass ich ihm nichts böses wollte. Aber berühren lässt er sich immer noch nicht von mir. Das ich alleine mit ihm in einem Raum sein kann, kommt nur daher, dass Draco zu schwach ist um zu fliehen oder wirklich in Panik zu geraten."

Wieder massierte sich Hermine die Schläfe. ,,Jetzt stellt sich für mich die Frage, ob der Fluch für Blaise oder für Draco war. Weiß außer uns drei und Harry noch jemand, dass Draco hier ist?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Ich hab Twiksy nach Hogwarts geschickt und ihr verboten, über die Sache zu sprechen. Ansonsten würde ich ihr Kleidung geben und dafür sorgen, dass er nie wieder Arbeit findet."

Ein Stirnrunzeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht. ,,Minerva hat gar nicht erwähnt, dass Hogwarts einen neuen Hauselfen besitzt."

,,Ich hab sie darum gebeten, stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren, natürlich anonym."

,,Also können wir davon ausgehen, dass der 'Panther' den Fluch für Blaise geschickt hat und Draco nur das Pech hatte, auch von ihm getroffen zu werden."

,,Aber warum sollte er mich verfluchen wollen? Was hab ich ihm getan?"

,,Harry hat die Theorie, dass der 'Panther' es auf alle abgesehen hat, die ihm etwas bedeuten. Er glaubt, dass der 'Panther' ein verrückter Stalker ist, der auf Harrys ehemalige Lover eifersüchtig ist und sie deswegen der Reihe nach umbringt", erklärte Seamus schnell.

,,Und wieso sollte er mich umbringen wollen?", wiederholte Blaise seine Frage.

,,Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass Harry und du was am Laufen habt. Er hat sich seit Dienstag recht seltsam verhalten, kam jeden Morgen übermüdet zur Arbeit und wollte partout nicht sagen, weswegen er sich die Nächte um die Ohren schlägt."

,,Er war bei mir im Club und hat versucht, mit mir zu reden", nickte Blaise,,Ich hab ihn jedes Mal abblitzen lassen."

,,Wir vermuten mittlerweile, dass der 'Panther' Harry beschattet. Daher weiß er auch so gut über Harrys Privatleben Bescheid. Wahrscheinlich ist er ihm in die Bar gefolgt und hat gesehen, wie ihr miteinander geredet habt. Er hat seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus gezogen. Vermutlich glaubte er, dass Harry dir hinterher rennt um einen Streit zu schlichten", vermutete Hermine.

,,Und Draco ist wieder unabsichtlich zwischen die Fronten geraten", setzte Blaise hintendran,,Dabei hab ich mir geschworen, dass ihm so etwas nie wieder passiert."

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

,,Was ist eigentlich bei deiner Analyse rausgekommen?", brachte Seamus das Gespräch wieder auf das Wesentliche zurück.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Dasselbe wie bei Blaise. Ein aus Hass und Eifersucht gesprochener Liebeszauber. Übrigens hab ich auch rausgefunden, was das Weiß bedeutet. Laut dem Buch hier" - sie zog den Schinken aus Harrys Bibliothek hervor - ,bedeutet die Farbe Weiß hingegen, dass sich der Zauber nicht einig ist, welcher Kategorie der angewandte Zauber zuzuordnen ist. Ursache hierfür kann ein unkorrekt ausgeführter Spruch oder aber eine Umwandlung des Zaubers sein. Ist dies der Fall, wird das Aufheben des Zaubers zusätzlich erschwert, da die ursprünglichen Bedingungen für das Aufheben nicht mehr gegeben sind. Hilfestellungen hierzu finden sie in...'", Hermine brach ab und hob den Blick.

,,Und was bedeutet, dass jetzt im Klartext?"

,,Das ich noch mehr Zeit brauche", antwortete Hermine,,Und das ich wohl oder übel Hogwarts mal einen Besuch abstatten muss. Die Bücher, die hier vorgeschlagen werden, hat Harry nicht. Die gibt es höchstens noch in Hogwarts."

,,Und was wird mit Draco?", Blaise hatte sich wieder soweit beruhigt, dass er aufrecht sass und Hermine aus ernsten Augen ansah.

Wieder konnte Hermine nur mit den Schultern zucken. ,,Der Trank müsste noch ein, zwei Stunde anhalten. Bis dahin kann ich euch noch ein paar Phiolen vorbeibringen. Ansonsten können wir nur hoffen, dass Harry seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle halten kann, und sich nicht selbst im Liebeskummer ertränkt", sie erhob sich,,Und das war auch schon mein Stichwort. Ich werde gehen und zusehen, dass sich dieser liebeskranke Trottel nichts antut."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Blaise, der bei ihren Worten aufgesprungen war, hielt sie am Arm zurück.

,,Was willst du damit sagen? Wieso sollte er ausgerechnet JETZT Liebeskummer haben? Und wieso soll er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten? Ich dachte mit dieser Okklumentikmauer wäre alles in Ordnung."

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment lang beinah ungläubig an. ,,Blaise, Harry liebt Draco seit über acht Jahren. Zu erfahren, dass Draco nur so leidet, weil er ihn liebt, war nicht unbedingt das beste für ihn. Und die Mauer hilft nur bedingt, sie verhindert, dass der Fluch schlimmer wütet, sie kann ihn aber nicht stoppen. Und solange Harry Draco liebt, wird der Fluch auch nicht aufhören, deinen Freund zu quälen."

Damit wandte sie sich ab und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus. Zurück ließ sie einen überraschten Seamus und einen leichenblassen Blaise, der mit unsicheren Schritten zurück zur Couch wankte und sich darauf fallen ließ. Alles, was er noch herausbekam, war ein fassungsloses,,Heilige Scheiße!"

TBC 

Schlusspunkt! Schlusspunkt! Schlusspunkt! erleichtert ausatme Mann, ich dachte schon, dass hier nimmt gar kein Ende mehr! Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass das hier das längste bisherige Kapitel ist?  
Ich hab schon wirklich dolle überlegt, das Pitelchen zu teilen (Ich finde nach dem Flashback wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt gewesen, findet ihr nicht auch ? ;) ), aber das Ding hat so gezittert, als es mich mit der Schere sah, und gewimmert und gejammert, dass ich es einfach nicht zerschnippeln KONNTE.  
Himmel steh mir bei, ich werd noch richtig weich auf meine alten Tage...  
Sorry übrigens, dass das am Ende plötzlich so blöd von Blaise gekommen ist, musste einfach auch die letzten Zweifel aus dem Weg räumen.  
Wie dem auch sei, ich wünsch euch noch eine schöne Woche.

winkewinke  
teitha


	16. Chapter 16

Autor: ambar  
E-Mail: 

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl  
Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.  
Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

So denne. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ist wieder halbwegs auf Normallänge geschrumpft, so wie's sich gehört. Jetzt gibt's so langsam wieder Handlung...ihr werdet es sehen!  
So, ich muss jetzt noch mal loswerden, wie dankbar ich allen Lesern und Reviewern bin, dass ihr mich so toll unterstützt, mir immer wieder Anreize und neue Ideen schenkt und mich anstachelt, weiterzuschreiben. VIELEN DANK!!! GANZ FEST KNUDDEL

**Kapitel 16: Erkenntnisse im Feuerschein**

Mit einem Plopp erschien Hermine im Schuppen. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie ihn, überquerte das Grundstück und gelangte zur Haustür.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Die Tür war geschlossen und sie hatte keinen Schlüssel.  
Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, tippte das Schloss an und murmelte,,Alohomora!"

Nichts passierte.

,,Wäre ja auch zu einfach", grummelte sie,,Natürlich geht die Haustür von Harry Potter nicht mit Zauberei auf!", suchend sah sie sich um und überlegte,,Wenn ich der Schlüssel von Harrys Haustür wäre, wo würde ich mich verstecken...?" 

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Blumenkasten. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ging sie in die Hocke, hob den Topf leicht an und tastete mit der Hand darunter. Nichts. 

Ihre Augen wanderten weiter und blieben schließlich an der Fußmatte unter sich hängen. 

,,Nein", murmelte sie,,So leicht macht er es nicht..." 

Sie erhob sich, machte einen Schritt zurück und ging wieder in die Hocke. Als sie die Matte hochgehoben hatte, wurden ihre Augen groß, denn vor ihr lag ein kleine, silberner Schlüssel.  
,So viel zum Thema', dachte sie, nachm den Schlüssel an sich, stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Den Schlüssel nahm sie mit hinein. 

Nirgends in Haus war Licht zu sehen. Mit sicheren Bewegungen tastete sie nach dem Lichtschalter und machte das Licht im Flur an. Den Schlüssel auf die Kommode legend bewegte sie sich den Flur hinunter und blieb vor dem Wohnzimmer stehen. Unter der Tür flackerte der Schein eines Feuers hindurch. Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus, knipste das Flurlicht wieder aus und öffnete gleichzeitig die Tür. 

Harry sass mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Er hatte mit den Armen seine Beine umschlungen und das Kinn auf seine Knie gelegt. Mit leerem Blick starrte er in die Flammen.

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu ihm.

,,Hey", murmelte sie, als sie sich neben ihn auf die Knie sinken ließ und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Harry rührte sich nicht, unentwegt stierte er ins Feuer.

,,Denkst du, dass du mir einen Gefallen tun kannst?"

Wieder folgte keine Reaktion.

,,Denkst du, dass für mich zu mir gehen könntest? Blaise benötigt noch etwas von dem Emotionslostrank."

,,Du meinst Draco."

Hermine seufzte. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander um bequemer zu sitzen und bejahte dann mit leiser Stimme. ,,Er auch. Würdest du das für mich machen? Ich möchte Ron noch nicht gegenüber treten."

,,Wieso?"

Wieder seufzte sie und wendete ihren Blick von Harry ab um ebenso in das prasselnde Feuer zu sehen. Das Tanzen der Flammen beruhigte sie und ließ sie sich entspannen.

,,Als...als er am Freitag nach Hause gekommen ist...war es schon recht spät. Ich habe auf ihn gewartet, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe...Ich hab ihn gefragt, wo er gewesen sei. Er meinte, das ginge mich nichts an. Ich hab gemeint, dass ich sehr wohl ein Recht hätte, es zu erfahren, immerhin sei ich seine Frau. Ich hab behauptet, er wäre mir nicht treu und er hat es abgestritten.

Und dann...oh Harry, es war einfach nur schrecklich. Ein Wort führte zum anderen und dann haben wir uns nur noch angeschrieen. Schließlich hab ich ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, hab meine Sachen gepackt und bin gegangen. Ich schäme mich so!", tränen traten in ihre Augen,,Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt, er würde mir nie untreu werden...aber...aber...ich hatte einfach schreckliche Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert wäre. Er war schon die ganze Woche so abwesend..."

Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu Harry hin.

,,Ich werd mit ihm reden", versprach er leise.

,,Danke", murmelte Hermine.

Eine Weile sahen sie wieder schweigend in die Flammen, dann durchbrach Hermine mit leiser Stimme die Stille und sagte,,Ich hab herausgefunden, was Weiß bei dem Analysezauber bedeutet. Der 'Panther' hat den Fluch umgewandelt. Ich muss nach Hogwarts um rauszufinden, wie ich das wieder rückgängig machen kann. Oder wie wir diese veränderte Form brechen können."

,,Wird er sterben?", Harrys Stimme war leiser als ein Flüstern.

,,Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Hermine ehrlich,,Wäre er nicht in...diesem Zustand, würde ich sagen, dass er es unter gewissen Umständen schaffen könnte, aber so...können wir nur hoffen, dass wir es entweder so schnell wie möglich schaffen, den Fluch zu brechen oder den 'Panther' zu schnappen. Anders sehe ich keine Chance."

,,Und das ist alles meine Schuld", meinte Harry mehr zu sich selbst und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Knien.

,,Nein, Harry! Sag so etwas nicht!", dieses Mal war es Hermine, die Harry umarmte und ihn an sich zog,,Du hast nicht Schuld daran. DU hast den Fluch nicht gesprochen. DU hast nicht gewusst, dass Draco bei Blaise ist. Wenn du es gewusst hättest, hättest du doch alles getan, um die beiden zu schützen. Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass da draußen ein armer Irrer rumrennt, der glaubt, dass du eine Affäre mit Blaise hast."

,,Ich hätte es ahnen können, ich hätte es wissen müssen! Ich wusste doch, dass er es auf die Menschen abgesehen hatte, die ich liebe. Was für ein Profiler bin ich denn, wenn ich noch nicht mal erkenne, dass er mich beschatten würde. Dass er seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus ziehen würde, wenn ich Blaise eine Woche lang beknie. Dass er Blaise folgen würde, um ihn ebenso zu töten, wie sie anderen..."

Hermine drückte ihn noch fester an sich. Harry hatte Recht. Und doch wieder nicht. Sie alle hatten gewusst, dass es der 'Panther' auf Harrys Geliebte abgesehen hatte. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte etwas gesagt. Sie hatten eben nicht gedacht, dass der 'Panther' dermaßen bestialisch sein würde. Sie selbst hatte geglaubt, dass er sich nach dem Sectumsempra, mit dem er Frank niedergestreckt hatte, nicht mehr steigern konnte. Doch wieder hatte dieser Psychopath sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Dass er den Amour mort benutzt hatte - und diesen auch noch von einem Ritualzauber zu einem Fluch umgewandelt hatte - bezeugte wieder einmal, dass dort draußen ein Monster frei herumlief. Frei, heimtückisch und gefährlich.  
Innerlich schüttelte es sie. Sie hatte schon früh während ihres Studiums von diesem Ritualzauber gehört. Dass man ihn umwandeln konnte, war ihr jedoch unbekannt gewesen. Der 'Panther' hatte alle Elemente beibehalten müssen, sie jedoch umwandeln können. Der Kreis war wahrscheinlich die Energiewelle, von der sowohl Blaise als auch Draco getroffen worden waren. Doch was hatte er als Symbol für den Schal benutzt? Etwa auch diese Energiewelle? Blaise hatte erzählt, das auch sie gelb gewesen war wie der Umschlag.

Außerdem musste der 'Panther' den Fluch so modifiziert haben, dass er nur in eine Richtung funktionierte, schließlich wäre es wohl nicht in seinem Sinne gewesen, wenn er auch Harry zu Tode quälte...

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Hammerschlag. Innerhalb von wenigen Stunden fragte sie sich erneut, wie sie etwas so offensichtliches hatte übersehen können.

,,Harry?"

Harry gab ein Brummen von sich zum Zeichen, dass er ihr zuhörte.

,,Du bist nicht derjenige, der den Fluch ausgelöst hat", begann sie vorsichtig.

,,Hermine, ich liebe Draco. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass..."

,,Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe", unterbrach sie ihn,,Aber überleg doch mal selbst: Damit deine Gefühle den Fluch beeinflussen konnten, musstest du erst das Haus betreten. Blaise hat selbst gesagt, dass die Kopfschmerzen mit deiner Nähe immer schlimmer wurden. Dass kann nur bedeuten, dass du den Fluch zwar verschlimmerst, aber nicht der Auslöser bist. Blaise Sympathien - mögen sie auch noch so gering sein - für dich haben den Fluch aktiviert. SEINE Gefühle für dich sind der Auslöser."

Harrys Augen wurden groß, als er das Ausmaß von Hermines Behauptung begriff.

,,Aber das bedeutet ja..."

,,Ja, Harry. Das bedeutet, dass Draco dich mag", antwortete Hermine leise,,Ich war bei ihm, nachdem du abgehauen bist. So wie er aussah ist es sogar noch viel mehr als bloßes Mögen."

,,Du meinst, dass er mich...mich...mich...liebt?", fragte Harry tonlos.

Hermine nickte.

Einen Moment lang schwieg Harry, dann löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Irritiert sah sie von seiner Hand in sein Gesicht, auf dem sich nun ein entschlossener, beinah grimmiger Ausdruck breitgemacht hatte.

,,Harry? Was hast du vor?"

,,Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Draco weiter leiden muss. Nicht jetzt, wo ich endlich weiß, dass er meine Gefühle erwidert. Ich werde jetzt zu dir nach Hause gehen und den Trank holen - und nebenbei mal mit Ron reden. Du apparierst nach Hogwarts und stattest Madame Pince einen Besuch ab."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie ergriff seine Hand. Mit einem Ruck wurde sie auf die Beine gezogen. Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, den Rest der Nacht sich mit einem am Boden zerstörten, von Liebeskummer und Gewissensbissen geplagten Harry Potter herumschlagen zu müssen. Doch sie hatte nicht mit Harrys innerem Drang, seine Freunde zu schützen gerechnet.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr bremste sie jedoch aus. Die Zeige hatten sich der Geisterstunde gefährlich genähert.

,,Sollten wir das nicht auf Morgenfrüh verschieben?", schlug sie mit einem Kopfnicken zur Uhr vor. Doch Harry schüttelte rigoros den Kopf. ,,Der 'Panther' wird damit rechnen, dass sein Fluch innerhalb kürzerster Zeit wirkt und Blaise stirbt. Ich verwette meinen Feuerblitz, dass er irgendwas mit dem Fluch gedreht hat, dass er Bescheid bekommen hätte, sobald Blaise in den letzten Zügen gelegen hätte. Er hätte sich den Todeskampf sicher nicht entgehen lassen. Und wenn das Zeichen ausbleibt, wird er kommen und nachsehen. So oder so wird er wohl sehr bald bei Blaise auftauchen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Deshalb müssen wir so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung finden. Wenn ich bei Ron war, werd ich zum Grimmauldplatz apparieren und da mal nach dem Rechten sehen."

,,Zum Grimmauldplatz?", wiederholte Hermine,,Du willst Blaise und Draco im Grimmauldplatz verstecken? Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"

Harry nickte, löschte das Feuer, ging in den Flur und knipste das Licht dort wieder an.  
,,Niemand wird sie dort suchen. Hierher kann ich Draco nicht bringen, das ganze Haus ist von mir durchdrungen. Aber im Grimmauldplatz war ich seit Voldemorts Tod nicht mehr. Und soweit ich weiß auch niemand anderes vom Orden mehr", er zog sich eine Jacke über und öffnete die Haustür,,Du solltest auch unbedingt Dobby Bescheid geben, dass seine Dienste gebraucht werden. Jemand muss mir helfen, das Haus wieder bewohnbar zu machen heute Nacht."

,,Du willst die Nacht durcharbeiten?"

Hermine war ihm aus dem Haus gefolgt, gemeinsam überquerte sie den Rasen zu dem Apparierschuppen.

Wieder nickte. ,,Ich will die beiden spätestens morgen Mittag aus dem Haus haben. Jede weitere Stunde, die sie dort bleiben, wächst die Gefahr, dass der 'Panther' vorbeikommt um zu beenden, was er angefangen hat."

TBC

So, das war'S dann für diese Woche. Harry ist halt nicht kleinzukriegen. Das ist etwas, was ich an ihm bewundere. Er hat zwar seine kleinen und großen Macken, aber seine Freunde (und Geliebte) lässt er nicht im Stich.

winkewinke  
teitha 


	17. Chapter 17

Autor: ambar/ teitha

E-Mail:

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl

Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.

Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

**Kapitel 17: Aussprach zu nächtlicher Stunde**

Harry hatte die Hand noch nicht einmal vom Klingelknopf wegbewegt, da wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen und er befand sich in den Armen seines besten Freundes wieder.

,Ähm...ich freu mich ja auch, dich zu sehen, aber...könntest du mich bitte loslassen? Ich krieg gleich keine Luft mehr."

Beinah erschrocken ließ Ron ihn los und machte einen Satz nach hinten.

,Harry...bitte entschuldige...ich...ich dachte, Hermine..."

Der Rotschopf ließ seine Augen hoffnungsvoll über die Umgebung hinter Harry gleiten, doch als er nichts fand, kehrte er wieder zu dem Gesicht seines Freundes zurück.

,Was kann ich für dich tun?"

,Nun, mein Freund", begann Harry gedehnt mit einem Lächeln, ,Als aller erstes könntest du mich rein bitten", sein Lächeln verschwand übergangslos, ,Und dann könntest du mir verraten, was zum Teufel dich geritten hat, mit Hermine einen Streit anzufangen und NICHT bei mir aufzutauchen um sie auf Knie um Verzeihung anzuflehen!"

Ron gab ein resigniertes Seufzen von sich, trat zur Seite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

,Komm rein."

Harry ließ sich nicht zweimal bitte, ging an Ron vorbei und steuerte ohne auf eine weitere Einladung zu warten das Wohnzimmer an. Ungefragt ließ er sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und wartete, bis sein bester Freund auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte.

,Also? Ich warte."

,Wir...wir waren unterwegs, Remus und ich. Remus hat einen Tipp von einem seiner Informanten bekommen, der uns angeblich sagen könnte, wo wir solche Steine finden", begann Ron zögernd. Er hielt den Blick auf seine Hände gesenkt, die er nervös knetete.

,Er hat uns für Samstag Morgen zum Bahnhof bestellt. Wir haben fast zwei Stunden auf ihn gewartet, aber niemand kam. Und dann hat Remus einen Anruf von diesem Kerl bekommen. Diese Ratte hat behauptet, er wäre beschattet worden und hätte deswegen nicht kommen können. Er würde uns in seiner Mittagspause in irgendso einem drittklassigem Touristenrestaurant treffen", mit einem Seufzen fuhr sich Ron durch seine rote Mähne und sah Harry an, ,Du kennst diese Dinger doch: Voller fotografierender Japsen, unfreundlichen Krautfresser und Souvenirjagenden Yankis(), dazu himmelschreiende Preise, schlechte Bedienung und ein Essen, das du nicht mal der Kloschüssel anvertrauen möchtest."

Harry nickte bedächtig. Seit ein oder zwei Jahren waren solche Restaurants in der ganzen Stadt wie Pilze aus der Erde geschossen. Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum diese Imbisbuden - denn ein höheres Niveau konnte man ihnen nicht anrechnen - sich nicht gegenseitig in die Insolvenz trieben...

,Erzähl weiter", bat der Schwarzhaarige.

,Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen. Wir haben wieder gewartet. Diesmal hatte ich aber schon nach einer Stunde die Nase voll und hab Remus aus diesem...diesem...Laden gezerrt. Wir sind wieder zurück ins Ministerium. Da hab ich dann übrigens auch erfahren, dass meine Frau sich bei dir aufhält", fügte er mit einem fragendem Unterton hinzu. Er seufzte schwer, ,Wie geht es Mine? Ist sie immer noch sauer auf mich?", er fuhr sich erneut durch sein Haar, ,Ich weiß, dass ich überreagiert habe. Ich war einfach fertig mit den Nerven. Den ganzen Tag sind wir durch London gerannt, weil wir nicht apparieren durften, sonst wäre Remus' Informant nicht zu den Treffen erschienen - "

,Was er trotzdem nicht tat", konnte sich Harry nicht verkeifen.

Ron nickte zustimmend. ,Was er trotzdem nicht getan hat. Und als er sich dann doch endlich bequemt uns zu treffen, schickt er uns in eine gottverlassene Gegend in der Nähe der Müllkippen, nur damit wir feststellen können, dass seine Information nicht mehr wert wahr, als der Dreck, der dort rumlag!"

,Wie meinst du das? Ich dachte, ihr wärt zurück zum Ministerium..."

,Sind wir auch. Arthur hat fast sofort ein Meeting einberufen, als wir zurückwaren, bevor wir auch nur irgendwas sagen konnten. Er war übrigens recht ungehalten, dass du und Hermine nicht da wart. Er hat sich aber wieder beruhigt, als er den Grund erfahren hat. Geht's Hermine wirklich so dreckig, wie Neville sagt? Hat sie sich wirklich betrunken?"

Innerlich dankte er Neville tausend Mal, dass er Wort gehalten und Harry den Rücken freigehalten hatte. Eine Sekunde später wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Ron beinah ungläubig anstarrte. Hastig fing er seinen Unterkiefer wieder ein, räusperte sich und machte eine wegwerfende Geste.

,Neville übertreibt. Ich hab nur den Fehler gemacht, ihr einen Tee mit einem kleinen Schuss zu geben um sie zu beruhigen. Aber anscheinend verträgt Hermine noch weniger, als ich dachte", er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, ,Sie war mächtig angeheitert, aber bestimmt nicht so betrunken, wie Nev vermutlich behauptet hat."

,_Eine dämlichere Ausrede konntest du dir wohl nicht ausdenken, Neville!_', schnaubte er in Gedanken, ,_Das hört sich jetzt an, also ob Mine von einem winzigen Schluck Alk gleich eine Alkoholvergiftung kriegen würde!_'

Ron nickte erleichtert. ,Was...was hat Hermine gesagt? Ist...ist sie noch sehr wütend?"

Harry wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. ,Ihr tut es leid, dass sie dich geschlagen und dann einfach abgehauen ist", meinte er bedächtig, ,Ich denke, sie bereut es, dass sie dich beschuldigt hat. Sie macht sich einfach nur Sorgen. Und wie ich dich kenne", fügte er hinzu, ,hast du dich auch nicht unbedingt wie ein Gentleman benommen, richtig?"

,Naja...vielleicht...", druckste Ron herum und zog den Kopf ein, ,Ich war an dem Abend vollkommen frustriert, dreckig und müde. Wir haben einen ganzen Tag verschwendet, auf dieses Weichei zu warten, nur um dann festzustellen, dass an dem Ort, den er uns beschrieben hat, noch nicht einmal Kieselsteine rumliegen, geschweige denn schwarze. Die ganze Gegend besteht aus Beton, Schotter oder Matsch.

Und dann komm ich Heim und statt gleich unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett zu können, krieg ich aus der Luft gegriffene Anschuldigungen zu hören, und werde von meiner Frau beschimpft, weil ich meiner Arbeit nachkomme. Wie hättest du reagiert?!"

,Ich hätte meine Ehefrau nicht dazu getrieben, ihre Sachen zu packen und mitten in der Nacht bei ihrem besten Freund aufzutauchen und um Asyl zu bitten", antwortete Harry seufzend, ,Du solltest dich bei hr entschuldigen, genauso wie ich Hermine dazu raten werde, sich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Ihr habt beide Mist gebaut."

,Kann...kann ich mit dir kommen?", Ron schien mit einem Mal nervös.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ,Hermine erledigt was für mich. Sie ist...sie wird vor Morgen wahrscheinlich nicht zu Hause sein. Am besten...", er überlegte, ,Komm am Montag nach der Arbeit bei mir vorbei."

,Montag?", Rons Stimme war eine Oktave höher als gewöhnlich, ,Wieso erst am Montag?"

Harry seufzte. ,Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie was für mich in Hogwarts erledigen will. Und genau deswegen bin ich hier", abrupt wechselte Harry das Thema, er fühlte sich wahrlich nicht wohl als Streitschlichter zwischen seinen beiden Freunden, ,Ich müsste in Hermines Büro", er stand auf, ,Mir sind der Emotionslostrank ausgegangen. Mine meinte, sie hätte noch was vorrätig..."

,Albträume?", fragte Ron mitleidig.

Harry machte eine Geste, von der Ron sich aussuchen konnte, was sie bedeuten sollte.

Ron machte eine Geste zur Tür. ,Du weißt ja, wo alles steht. Bedien dich."

Harry nickte dankbar und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er folgte dem Flur hinunter bis zur letzten Tür rechts, öffnete sie und betrat Hermines Arbeitszimmer. Wie fast immer musste er lächeln, als er die Einrichtung sah: Was nicht von dem Schreibtisch und den Akten eingenommen worden war, war mit Büchern oder von ihrem kleinen Labor vollgestellt worden. Seine beste Freundin hatte die linke, sowie die Wand um die Tür mit einem Regal verdeckt, dass vor Büchern nur so ächzte. Auf dem freien Platz hatte sie ihre Utensilien aufgebaut, mit denen sie ihren eigenen Privatvorrat und den Harrys gefüllt hielt. Oder in dem sie neue Tränke wie den Emotionslostrank verbesserte.

Harry durchquerte den Raum und ging zu einer kleinen Kommode, die geschickt in das Labor integriert war, kniete sich hin und öffnete die Tür. Zahlreiche Phiolen, Fläschchen, Flaschen und Flakons. Manche waren nur noch zum Teil gefüllt, andere waren gänzlich leer oder frisch befüllt.

Sein Blich huschte über die Tränke bis er das gesuchte fand.

,Nur noch fünf Stück", murmelte er, leichte Enttäuschung stieg in ihm hoch. Fünf Phiolen waren nicht viel. Überhaupt nicht viel. Eine Lösung musste her, und zwar schnell!

,Harry?", sein Freund betrat das Zimmer und blieb in der Tür stehen, ,Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber...es ist fast eins. Denkst du nicht, dass...", er ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch Harry verstand auch so. Er griff nach den Phiolen und ließ sie in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

,Schon verstanden. Ich will dich auch nicht länger stören", er schloss die Kommodentür, stand auf und ging an Ron vorbei aus dem Zimmer. An der Haustür blieb er noch einmal stehen und wartete auf Ron, der ihm gefolgt war.

,Ich seh dich also am Montag?", fragte Harry.

Ron nickte. Harry lächelte schief, zog seinen Freund in eine kurze Umarmung und wisperte ihm dabei ins Ohr: ,Und vergiss den Rosenstrauß nicht!"

Damit löste er sich wieder, zwinkerte seinem verdutzten Freund noch einmal zu und verschwand mit einem leisen ,Plopp'.

TBC

So, und schon wieder ein Kapitel vorbei. Zugegeben, es ist nicht so lang, aber den Umständen entsprechend. Nächstes Mal wird's wieder mehr.

Bin auf jeden Fall gespannt, was ihr jetzt denkt. Ich wünsch euch was!

NDT

ambar

() Bitte nicht beleidigt sein, solltet ihr zu einer der Nationen gehören, die ich hier aufgezählt hab. Ich wollte damit nur Rons Abscheu gegenüber Touris verdeutlichen. Es ist nicht persönlich gemeint! Zumahl ich auch zu den ,unfreundlichen Krautfressern' gehöre... ; )


	18. Chapter 18

Autor: ambar/ teitha

E-Mail:

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl

Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.

Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

**Kapitel 18: Ein Problem, das sich selbst löst**

Es war früher Morgen, die Sonne kroch nach und nach über den Horizont und erhellte mit ihren Strahlen das Gelände von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Langsam schlichen ihre Strahlen über den See, die Hügel bis sie das alte Schloss erreichten. Sie erklommen die ehrwürdigen Mauern, bis sie im vierten Stockwerk durch die großen Fenster fielen, hinter denen sich die Bibliothek verbarg.

Nach und nach fluteten die Strahlen den großen Raum, tastete umher, ließen hier und da die goldenen oder silbernen Buchstaben auf dem Rücken eines Buches aufflammen, bis sie auf den ersten Tisch fielen.

Die Platte bog sich unter den Stapeln von Büchern, die darauf lagen. Bücherberge wuchsen vom Boden rund um den Tisch hinauf, selbst drei der vier Stühlen, die um den Tisch noch platziert waren, waren mit Büchern bepackt.

Und zwischen diesem Gebirge an Büchern hatte jemand seine Arme auf ein aufgeschlagenes Buch gelegt und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Braune Locken leuchteten auf, als die Strahlen der Sonne sie erreichten und schließlich den ganzen Raum ausfüllten.

Mit einem Murren drehte Hermine ihren Kopf aus dem Licht und vergrub ihn in ihren Armen ohne aufzuwachen.

Stunden später - die Sonne hatte den Horizont längst hinter sich gelassen - erscholl ein leises ,Plopp', dass Hermine weckte. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen, blinzelte. Tennisballgroße Augen blickte aus 87 cm Höhe zu ihr hinauf, Hände kneteten nervös das Geschirrtuch mit dem Hogwartswappen, dass das Geschöpf um die Hüfte trug.

,Winky? Was machst du denn hier?", müde rieb sie sich über die Augen und setzte sich mit einem Ächzen auf. Sie hatte schon mal bequemer geschlafen...

,Winky wollte Mrs Weasley wecken, damit Mrs Weasley nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kommt", die kleine Elfe verbeugte sich bei jedem ,Mrs. Weasley' so tief, dass ihre Nasenspitze den Boden berührte.

Hermine wollte den Mund öffnen, um Winky daran zu erinnern, dass sie sie doch ,Hermine' nennen sollte, da sich Mrs.Weasley nach Molly anhörte, ließ es aber. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit einer Hauselfe zu streiten.

,Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie statt dessen und streckte sich. Sie hatte wirklich schon bequemer geschlafen.

,Es ist kurz vor neun, Mrs Weasley. Professor McGonagall würde gerne mit Ihnen frühstücken. Sie hat Winky geschickt um Mrs. Weasley zu wecken."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Gähnen. ,Ist Dobby schon wieder zurück?", wollte sie wissen.

Winky schüttelte den Kopf, dass ihre Ohren schlackerten. ,Dobby und Twicksy sind schon seit Stunden weg. Mr. Potter, Sir, hat sie noch nicht wieder gehen lassen", meinte sie mit mürrischer Miene. Bis heute konnte sie sich nicht damit abfinden, dass Dobby für Harry alles stehen und liegen ließ. Hermine wusste, dass die beiden mehr als einmal darüber in Streit geraten waren, da Dobby in Winkys Augen zwei Herren diente. Dobby hielt dagegen, dass Harry Potter ihn gerettet hätte und er es ihm schuldig wäre.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, klappte ,Rituale und ihre Tücken - Wie eine winzige Veränderung alles verändern kann' zu, und erhob sich.

,Vielleicht wäre es dann besser, wenn du ebenfalls in den Grimmauld Platz gehen und helfen würdest", überlegte Hermine, ,Würdest du das für mich machen?"

Sie konnte sehen, wie Winky sich innerlich wand, doch dann nickte sie, wenn auch widerwillig. Und mit einem leisen ,Plopp' war sie wieder verschwunden.

Hermines Blick streifte ganz kurz die anderen rund sieben Dutzend Bücher, die sie gestern Nacht noch zusammengesucht hatte. Damit sie nicht die halbe Nacht damit beschäftigt war, zwischen ihrem Tisch und den Regalen hin und her zu rennen.

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Bruchteil der Bücher geschafft, bevor sie über ihnen eingeschlafen war. Denn - obwohl sie es niemals zugegeben hätte - waren die meisten der Schinken, die sie um sie herum gestapelt hatte, nicht einmal das Papier wert, auf dem sie gedruckt worden waren. Viele von ihnen waren so veraltet, dass sie schon längst widerlegt oder durch einfachere Zauber oder Tränke ersetzt worden waren. Andere wiederum widersprachen sich andauernd selbst, schweiften ab oder behandelten einfach nicht das, was sie suchte. Was interessierte es sie, ob ein Quäntchen mehr Pfefferminzöl in den Kerzen bei einem Schwangerschaftsritual für Niffler dessen Geschlechtsumwandlung bewirkte oder dessen Rückwandlung in ein Embryo?! Oder ob die Kerzen senfgelb oder postgelb sein mussten??

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben, als sie an diesen Absatz dachte, drehte sie sich um, und verließ die Bibliothek.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie durch die vertrauten Gänge des Schlosses hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Sie grüßte die Geister, wenn sie ihr begegneten oder lächelte den Schülern zu, die sich an diesem Sonntag aus ihrem Bett gequält hatten und zum Frühstück schleppten.

Die große Halle war nur spärlich gefüllt. Meist jüngere Schüler bevölkerten die Tische, und Hermine war sich sicher, dass niemand über der fünften Stufe anwesend war. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Harry und Ron waren genauso gewesen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Lehrertisch und sie stellte fest, dass die Besetzung seit ihrem Abschluss fast vollständig ausgewechselt worden war. Außer McGonagall - die seit Dumbledores Tod als Direktorin fungierte - waren nur noch Hagrid und Professor Flitwick anwesend.

Mit einem mehr oder weniger munteren ,Guten Morgen" an niemand bestimmtes, ließ sich Hermine neben der Direktorin auf einem Stuhl nieder.

,Warst du erfolgreich mit deiner Suche?", fragte Minerva, nachdem Hermine sich durch Kaffee und Müsli gearbeitet hatte nun wesentlich wacher im Tagespropheten stöberte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Zeitung beiseite und butterte sich ein Brötchen.

,Leider nicht. Aber ich hab auch gestern nicht mehr viel geschafft."

,Wenn du mir verraten würdest, wonach du suchst, könnte ich dir vielleicht behilflich sein..."

Hermine unterdrückte ein belustigtes Lächeln. In Minervas Stimme schwang nur zu deutlich die Neugier mit, was ihre einstige Musterschülerin kurz vor Mitternacht hierher getrieben hatte.

,Minerva, ich habe dir gestern Abend gesagt, dass ich darüber schweigen muss. An meiner Meinung hat sich nicht geändert. Ich hab's Harry und den anderen versprochen."

,Soso...Naja, wenn Harry Potter damit zu tun hat, kann man davon ausgehen, dass es wichtig ist", murmelte sie nachdenklich, ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, ,Und auf keinen Fall ungefährlich."

Hermine lachte auf. ,Das ist es doch nie gewesen, wenn Harry seine Finger im Spiel hatte."

,Für wahr!", auch sie lachte jetzt leise, ,Du hast also versprochen, zu schweigen?"

Hermine nickte. ,Ich kann nur sagen, dass er mich um einen Gefallen gebeten hat, den ich ihm nur zu gerne erfülle."

,Soso", wiederholte Minerva, ,Ich habe ihn auch lange nicht mehr gesehen."

,Er hat zur Zeit viel um die Ohren. Die Arbeit...nimmt ihn ziemlich mit."

,Ihr jagt immer noch diesen Serienkiller?"

Überrascht blickte Hermine von ihrem Honigbrötchen auf. ,Du weißt davon? Woher?"

,Hermine, auch ich lese Zeitung. Ihr mögt vielleicht die Presse beschneiden, aber zwischen den Zeile liest man schon das ein oder andere heraus."

,Soso", machte jetzt Hermine und widmete sich wieder ihrem Brötchen.

Einige Minuten sassen sie ruhig zusammen, dann siegt Minervas Neugier erneut: ,Darfst du mir vielleicht verraten, was Harry mit den vielen Hauselfen vorhat? Hast du ihn zu B.Elfe.R bekehrt?"

Hermine grummelte etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart - B.Elfe.R war noch immer ein wunder Punkt bei ihr - schüttelte aber dann den Kopf.

,Ich hab keine Ahnung, was er mit den dreien vorhat", schwindelte sie, und schlagartig wurde ihr wieder bewusst, weswegen sie zu nächtlicher Stunde nach Hogwarts gekommen und sich in der Bibliothek vergraben hatte. Sie schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Brötchens in den Mund, spülte es mit einem Schluck Kaffee hinunter und erhob sich, ,Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich wieder gehe. Ich hab noch viel zu tun."

Gesagt, getan. Und bevor Minerva zu einer zweiten Fragerunde ansetzten konnte, war Hermine auch schon aus der großen Halle verschwunden. Sie kehrte mit schnellen Schritten zurück in die Bibliothek und vergrub sich wieder in den Büchern.

Im Laufe des Vormittags schrumpfte das Gebirge an Büchern um sie herum mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit. Doch leider fand sie nicht viel, was ihr wirklich helfen konnte. Die meisten Bücher behaupteten, dass Rituale auszuführen schwer, in einen Zauber umzuwandeln, so ziemlich unmöglich war. Nur sehr clevere Zauberer könnten das mit viel Geschick bewerkstelligen.

Zum Mittagessen waren die Berge auf fünf Bücher geschrumpft, von denen Hermine schon wusste, dass sie nichts bringen würden, bevor sie das Inhaltsverzeichnis durchging. Sie lehnte sich zurück und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Harry und Seamus mussten Blaise und Draco wohl schon lange in den Grimmauld Platz gebracht haben. Ob bei den beiden wohl eine Besserung eingetreten war?

Ein leises ,Plopp' neben ihr ließ sie erschrocken zusammenzucken.

,Mrs Weasley? Mr. Potter, Sir, wünscht Sie sofort bei sich zu Hause zu sehen. Er sagt, es gibt... Komplikation, Mrs. Weasley."

Und mit einem weiteren ,Plopp' war die ihr unbekannte Elfe wieder verschwunden.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Komplikationen? Was meinte Harry damit? Doch nicht etwa...?

Mit einem Satz sprang Hermine auf, und hatte die Bibliothek verlassen noch ehe Madame Pinces über ihr Rennen und das unordentliche Zurücklassen der Bücher beschweren konnte.

Sie rannte zum Büro der Schulleiterin, zischte das Passwort und eilte die Treppen hinauf. Oben klopfte sie an, riss die Tür auf und stolperte in das Büro. Minerva McGonagall sah überraschte auf, ihre Stirn runzelte sich verwirrt, als sie Hermine erkannte.

,Was...?", begann sie, doch Hermine ließ sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

,Ich muss sofort zum Grimmauld Platz! Kann ich Ihren Kamin benutzten?", sie stand vor dem Schreibtisch, ihre Arme stützten sich auf die Tischplatte.

,Ähm...natürlich?", es klang mehr nach einer Frage.

,Wunderbar! Wo ist das Flohpulver?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wirbelte sie herum, trat zum Kamin und sah sich suchend um. Sie entdeckte einen kleinen Tiegel, entnahm ihm eine Handvoll Pulver und warf es ins Feuer. Die Flammen leuchteten grün auf.

Sie sprach laut und deutlich ,Grimmauld Platz 12", dann trat sie in die Flammen und war schon im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Zurück ließ sie eine verdatterte Minerva McGonagall, die überrumpelt auf das nun wieder rot-orange glühende Feuer.

Nur Sekunden später trat Hermine aus einem Kamin, klopfte sich Asche von ihren Kleidern und sah sich um. Sie stand in der leeren Eingangshalle des Grimmauld Platzes, doch am oberen Ende der Treppe hörte sie bereits das Trampeln von Schritten.

,Hermine?", es war Seamus, der mit großen Schritten immer zwei oder drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hinunter eilte.

,Was gibt's denn so dringend?", fragte Hermine ruhig, es lohnte sich schließlich nicht hysterisch auf ihn einzureden, ,Es klang dringend. Weswegen hat er denn eine Elfe geschickt?"

,Komm schnell, es ist Blaise! Er...ist weiß nicht...es...der Fluch!", stotterte er und fuchtelte dabei wild die Treppe hinauf.

,Ganz ruhig, Seamus, ich habe kein Wort verstanden", meinte Hermine.

,Komm!", wiederholte Seamus, paclte Hermine am Ellenbogen und zog sie zur Treppe und die Stufen hinauf, ,Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Es fing vor einer halben Stunde an. Zuerst habe ich es gar nicht bemerkt, weil ich Draco ins Bett gebracht habe. Harry rief mich zu sich, als er bemerkte, was passierte", keuchte der Ire, als sie den oberen Absatz erreichten und den Korridor hinunter eilten.

,Und WAS ist passiert?", wollte Hermine wissen.

,Sieh selbst", meinte Seamus nur, stieß dann die Tür auf und Hermine betrat das Gästezimmer, dass Harry für Seamus, Blaise und Draco hergerichtet hatte.

Hermine erstarrte, als sie die Szenerie erblickte: Harry hockte halb auf Blaise, der sich immer wieder aufbäumte. Der ehemalige Slytherin gab dabei keinen Laut von sich, sein Körper war jedoch in ein gelbes Licht getaucht. Immer wieder entfernten sich Arme aus gelben Licht von Blaise wie Tentakel, fielen dann aber wieder zurück.

Beim Öffnen der Tür blickte Harry auf, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, Erleichterung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf, das sich sofort in Überraschung verwandelte, als Blaise sich besonders heftig aufbäumte, Harry den Halt verlor und auf den Boden fiel.

Nun schrie Blaise doch, einmal, sehr laut. Und im selben Moment löste sich erneut eine gelbe Tentakel von Blaise, das Licht schien sich darin zu bündeln. Die Tentakel entfernte sich immer weiter, bis sich alles gelbe Licht in ihr gesammelt und von Blaise entfernt hatte. Die Tentakel verformte sich, verlor seine Umrisse bis sie mit einem leisen ,Plopp' in einer gelben Wolke einfach verschwand.

Eine Weile war alles still. Blaise lag erschlafft auf dem Bett, Harry sass mit verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck immer noch auf seinem Hintern. Hermine und Seamus standen noch immer erstarrt in der Tür.

Harry war der erste, der die Sprache wiederfand: ,Was. War. Das?!"

Hermine eilte zum Bett, zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte vor sich hin. Analysezauber huschten über Blaise ohnmächtigen Körper. Der Zauber färbte sich kurz schwarz und erlosch dann. Hermines rechte Augenbraue rutschte gen Himmel, sie wiederholte den Zauber. Wieder erhielt sie nur ein kurzes schwarzes Aufleuchten, bevor der Zauber erlosch. Hermines andere Augenbraue leistete der anderen Gesellschaft. Wieder wiederholte sie den Zauber. Als sie auch dieses Mal dasselbe Ergebnis erhielt, erschien ein mehr als verblüffter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

,Hermine? Was war das?", meldete sich Seamus zu Wort. Er war näher gekommen, hatte Harry aufgeholfen und sass nun auf der Bettkante.

,Wenn ich nicht alles innerhalb der letzten 24 Stunden verlernt habe, dann wurde der Fluch soeben von Blaise genommen", antwortete Hermine mit einem nicht verstehenden Tonfall.

TBC

Hihihihi...Wieder einmal ein Cliffhänger. gg Gemein, nicht wahr?

Das hättet ihr nicht gedacht, dass ich das mache, nicht wahr?

Im Kreis grins Ich bin richtig gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.

winkewinke

ambar

P.S.: Morddrohungen ignoriere ich. Heuler werde ich nicht öffnen, sondern gleich verbrennen. Alles andere ist willkommen. (Außer Flames! DIE hasse ich!)

NDT


	19. Chapter 19

Autor: teitha

E-Mail:

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl

Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.

Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

**Kapitel 19: Und ein Problem, das bestehen bleibt**

_ ,Hermine? Was war das?", meldete sich Seamus zu Wort. Er war näher gekommen, hatte Harry aufgeholfen und sass nun auf der Bettkante._

_,Wenn ich nicht alles innerhalb der letzten 24 Stunden verlernt habe, dann wurde der Fluch soeben von Blaise genommen", antwortete Hermine mit einem nicht verstehenden Tonfall. _

,Der Fluch wurde gebrochen?", versicherte sich Seamus und strich dem noch immer bewusstlosen Blaise eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

,Bedeutet das, dass auch Draco...?", Harry wagte nicht, den Satz zu beenden.

Hermine sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte sich jedoch zum Gehen bevor Harry auch nur der Gedanke kommen konnte, sich selbst von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen.

,Ich werde nachsehen. Wo ist er?", fragte sie auf dem Weg zur Tür.

,Nebenan", antwortete Harry, er sah abwechselnd von Hermine zu Blaise und wieder zurück, ,Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn er mit Blaise auf einem Stockwerk schlafen würde."

Hermine wiegte den Kopf. ,Weiß noch wer, dass wir den Grimmauld Platz wieder fitt machen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ,Ich hab den Hauselfen verboten, darüber zu sprechen."

Hermine nickte dieses Mal und verließ das Zimmer.

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ beide Männer zusammen zucken und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bett zuwenden.

Blaise verzog sein Gesicht, seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Kopf. Er blinzelte, öffnete die Augen und fragte mit einem - dieses Mal unterdrücktem - Stöhnen: ,Was...ist passiert?"

,Du bist zusammen gebrochen, Liebling."

,Ich fühl mich, als wäre ich unter eine Herde Hippogreifs geraten", murmelte Blaise und setzte sich auf.

Harry kramte in seiner Manteltasche, holte eine Phiole hervor und reichte sie Seamus.

,Hier, den Schmerztrank hab ich vorsorglich eingesteckt."

Blaise nahm die Phiole und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann grinste er.

,Viel besser. Auch wenn das Zeug scheußlich schmeckt."

,Beschwer dich bei Hermine", grinste Harry, ,Sie hat ihn gebraut. Bei meinen Tränken würdest du dich jetzt erst recht vor Schmerzen winden."

,Deshalb ist es mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie du dein Studium schaffen konntest - von deinem Abschluss mal ganz zu schwiegen", meinte Seamus grinsend.

Harry knuffte ihm in die Seite. ,Hey! So schlimm bin ich auch nicht! Für die Prüfungen konnte ich alles. Nur danach hab ich eben...aussortiert."

,Aussortiert?", Seamus schnaubte, ,SO kann man es dann auch nennen."

,Ähm...könnten wir wieder zu den wichtigeren Dingen kommen?", unterbrach Blaise die beiden, ,Zum Beispiel wieso ich ohnmächtig geworden bin?", Blaise Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig, ,War es der Fluch?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. ,Mine meint, der Fluch wäre gebrochen worden."

,Hermine ist hier?"

Seamus nickte. ,Harry hat Twicksy nach Hogwarts geschickt, als du zusammen geklappt bist."

,Ich hielt es für richtig. Vor allem, nachdem dieses gelbe Licht um dich rum aufgetaucht ist."

,Gelbes Licht?", wiederholte Blaise verwirrt, ,Welches gelbe Licht?"

,Ich kann nur vermuten", meinte Seamus, ,Aber ich glaube, dass es der Fluch war."

,Ich bin also wirklich vom Fluch befreit?", vergewisserte sich Blaise noch einmal.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. ,Scheint so."

Blaise sah zu Harry, sein Blick wurde bittend. ,Könntest du...würdest du...vielleicht...deine..."

Harry verstand sofort, um was Blaise ihn bat. Er runzelte die Stirn.

,Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Was, wenn Mine sich täuscht?"

Auch Seamus schien mittlerweile begriffen zu haben, um was Blaise Harry bat. Er grinste und meinte an Harry gewandt: ,Wann hat sich Hermine das letzte Mal getäuscht?"

,Als sie prophezeit hat, dass ich mit Pauken und Trompeten in Zaubertränke durchrassle", erwiderte Harry trocken. Er schloss dennoch die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Langsam lockerte er seine Okklumentikmauer, zog sie ein wenig niedriger.

,Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mit geschlossenen Augen, ,Spürst du etwas?"

Blaise horchte in sich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf. ,Nein, nichts."

Harry halbierte seine Mauer, er ließ die Augen noch immer geschlossen. ,Und jetzt?"

Wieder schüttelte Blaise den Kopf. ,Immer noch nichts."

Harry atmete tief durch. ,Okay, dann lass ich die Mauer jetzt fallen..."

Gesagt, getan.

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah den ehemaligen Slytherin fragend an. ,Und? Fühlst du jetzt etwas?"

,Nein", Blaise klang verwundert, ,Ich fühl nichts. Kein Schwindel, keine Übelkeit, keine Kopfschmerzen. Hermine scheint Recht zu haben. Der Fluch ist weg."

Zögernd hob Harry seine Hand, streckte sie nach Blaises Hand auf der Bettdecke aus, berührte sie aber nicht.

Blaise schien mehr Vertrauen in Hermine zu haben, denn er hob die Hand und berührte die Harrys von sich auch. Als er nichts spürte, fasste er Harrys Hand fester und drückte sie.

,Nichts", meinte er fröhlich, er ließ Harrys Hand wieder los und grinste, ,Der Fluch ist wirklich gebrochen!"

Ein Gefühl unendlicher Erleichterung durchflutete Harry. Erleichterung und - Hoffnung. Wenn Blaise befreit worden war, vielleicht auch...

Doch bevor er auch nur eine Bewegung andeuten konnte, wurde irgendwo auf dem Flur eine Tür ins Schloss geknallt. Eilige Schritte waren zu hören, dann wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen und eine wütend aussehende Hermine stand im Rahmen und starrte die Anwesenden aus zornsprühenden Augen an.

,Was. Soll. Das. Werde?", zischte sie in Harrys Richtung und kam näher, ,Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Weswegen hast du deine Okklumentikmauern gelöst?!"

,Hermine, reg dich ab", mischte sich Blaise ein, ,Ich hab Harry darum gebeten."

,Wir haben nur ausprobiert, ob der Fluch wirklich gebrochen worden ist", fügte Harry leise hinzu, als hätte er Angst, dass Hermine bei einem lauten Geräusch endgültig ausrasten würde.

Doch sie rastete aus. Harry merkte es sofort, Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ihre Stimme klang mehr denn je nach dem Zischen einer angriffslustigen Kobra.

,Ach, und auf meine medizinische Meinung ist wohl kein Verlass mehr? Verdammt, wenn ich sage, dass der Fluch von Blaise genommen wurde, dann IST er auch gebrochen. Da müsst ihr mit euren kleinen Experimenten nicht Dracos Gesundheit gefährden!"

,Draco", erschrocken starrten die drei sie an.

,Heißt das, dass der Fluch bei ihm immer noch aktiv ist?", fragte Blaise mit tonloser Stimme.

Hermine nickte grimmig. ,Und der Emotionslostrank hat auch schon längst seine Wirkung verloren."

Weiß wie die sprichwörtliche Wand zog Harry seine Okklumentikmauer höher als zuvor und verstärkte sie soweit er konnte. Dann fuhr seine Hand in seine Hosentasche, er zog die fünf Phiolen heraus und reichte sie Hermine.

,Hier", meinte er gezwungen ruhig, ,Das war alles, was du noch da hattest."

,Verdammt", murmelte Hermine und nahm die Flakons entgegen, ,Wie viel hast du noch zu Hause?"

Harry überlegte und zuckte mit den Schultern. ,Höchstens noch ein oder zwei Stück."

,Mhm", machte die Braunhaarige nur, ,Kannst du mir einige Tränke besorgen?"

,Was?", wollte Harry nur wissen.

Hermine überlegte kurz. ,Ich brauche einen Stärkungstrank, die dunkelblauen Phiolen. Dann noch Traumlostränke, am besten du bringst mir die grünen und die türkisfarbenen. Und schau mal nach, ob ich noch ein paar Beruhigungstränke rumliegen hab. Die ockerfarbenen sollten genügen."

,War das alles?"

Hermine nickte. ,Ich denke schon. Vielleicht..."

,Harry", unterbrach Blaise Hermines Auflistung, ,Traust du dich, noch mal zu mir nach Hause zu gehen?", als Harry ihn fragend ansah, fuhr er fort: ,In Dracos Zimmer ist ein Hängeschrank, gegenüber des Bettes. Da ist alles drin, was Draco braucht."

,Du hast einen Privatvorrat?", erkundigte sich Seamus milde verwundert, ,Wieso wusste ich nichts davon?"

,Weil er allein für Draco ist. Ich hab die Tränke nur für ihn gebraut, sie sind etwas stärker als die normale Zusammensetzung."

,Ich schick Dobby hin. Vielleicht ist der ,Panther' schon da und beobachtet das Haus. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen", meinte Harry und sah zu Blaise, ,Wenn einer von uns da auftaucht, verfolgt er uns womöglich bis hierher..."

Hermine nickte nur zustimmend und verschwand wieder.

Nachdenklich blickte Harry ihr hinterher. Nichts würde er jetzt lieber tun, als ihr zu folgen und bei Draco sein. Ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und einfach seine Nähe zu spüren. Doch genau das d u r f t e er nicht, wollte er dem Blonden nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen.

Er hatte Draco bei dem ,Umzug' nicht gesehen, da er es nicht gewagt hatte, in die Nähe des Blonden zu kommen. So hatte er Seamus überzeugt, dass die beiden ehemaligen Slytherins unmöglich weiter in Blaises Haus bleiben konnte, und ihn hierher geführt. Während Harry mit Blaise - der sich anfangs zwar vehement gewehrt, aber schließlich eingesehen hatte, dass Harrys Vorschlag die einzige vernünftige Lösung momentan war - vorausgegangen war, war Seamus bei Draco geblieben und erst zehn Minuten später nachgekommen. Seamus hatte seinen Liebling für die Dauer des Transports mit einem ,Stupor' außer Gefecht gesetzt, damit Harry ihn problemlos berühren konnte. Nachdem Seamus den Blonden in sein neues Zimmer verfrachtet hatte, war er hinüber in Blaises neues Schlafzimmer geeilt und hatte den Schocker von dem Schwarzhaarigen genommen.

Harry hatte im selben Moment das Zimmer verlassen und sich hinunter in die Küche begeben.

Es tat ihm weh, dass seine körperliche Nähe für die beiden Ex-Slytherins nur Schmerzen bedeuteten, aber er hatte akzeptiert, dass er es im Moment nicht ändern konnte. Das einzige, was in seiner Macht stand, war, sich so weit wie möglich von den beiden fernzuhalten.

Als dann jedoch kurz vor dem Mittag Seamus panische Stimme aus dem ersten Stock nach ihm geschrieen hatte, war an Fernhalten nicht mehr zu denken. Immer zwei oder drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend war er die Treppe nach oben gestürmt und in Blaises Zimmer. Dort hatte er dasselbe gesehen, wie Hermine eine halbe Stunde später, nur in anderen Rollen: Blaise bäumte sich in seinem Bett auf, während gelbes Licht versucht sich von seinem Körper zu lösen.

Mit einem Satz war er bei den beiden gewesen und hatte sich ebenfalls auf Blaise gestürzt um ihn auf dem Bett zu halten.

Als sie zehn Minuten immer noch Blaises zuckende Gestalt festhielten, hatte Harry nach Twicksy gerufen und dem Hauselfen aufgetragen, sofort nach Hogwarts zu gehen und Hermine herzuholen. Als die Braunhaarige zehn Minuten später aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, war Seamus ohne ein Wort nach unten geeilt und hatte sie hochgeholt.

Harry seufzte tief auf, rief nach Dobby und schickte ihn zu Blaises Haus. Nachdem der Hauself wieder zurück war, nahm Blaise wortlos die Phiolen an sich und ging hinüber zu Draco. Er wollte den Blonden beruhigen, wenn dieser merkte, dass sie nicht mehr in der Sicherheit von Blaises Haus waren.

Währenddessen schickte Harry Dobby zu Hermine nach Hause um auch dort die benötigten Tränke zu holen. Auf Seamus fragenden Blick meinte er nur: ,Ich habe lieber zu viele hier, als zu wenige. Wer weiß, wie Draco auf die neue Umgebung reagiert. Oder was der Fluch jetzt bei ihm anstellt", damit wandte er sich wieder zu Dobby und meinte: ,Pass auf. Ron darf nicht wissen, dass du da warst. Er macht sich sonst nur unnötig Sorgen oder kommt auf die glorreiche Idee, mich zu suchen."

Dobby verbeugte sich bis zum Boden und verschwand mit einem ,Plopp'.

Harry drehte sich zu Seamus um und meinte: ,Und wir beide sollten im Wohnzimmer auf Hermine und Blaise warten. Ich will endlich wissen, was genau vorhin los war. Es muss doch einen Grund haben, weswegen der Fluch so plötzlich von Blaise genommen wurde."

,Hast du einen Verdacht?", fragte Seamus, während sie die Treppe hinunter gingen.

Harry nickte. ,Leider. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wieso der Fluch gelöst worden sein kann: Entweder weiß der ,Panther' jetzt, dass zwischen mir und Blaise nichts läuft, dann wäre dein Freund ab jetzt in Sicherheit - oder er war der Ansicht, dass Blaise bereits zu schwach war, um sich zu erholen und hat ihn gelöst, um nachher keinen Verdacht auf seine wahre Identität zu lenken."

,Du glaubst also, er hat uns beobachtet", sagte Seamus, als er sich auf die Couch sinken ließ, die im Wohnzimmer an der Wand gegenüber des Kamins stand.

,Ich hoffe, dass er es nicht getan hat. Zumindest nicht, als wir mit den beiden verschwunden sind. Sonst sind wir hier auch nicht lange vor ihm sicher."

,Was ist, wenn deine zweite Vermutung zutrifft, und der ,Panther' herausfindet, dass Blaise nicht im Sterben liegt?", wollte Seamus wissen, ,Wird er dann nicht versuchen, Blaise zu finden um zu Ende zu bringen, was er angefangen hat?"

Harry nickte. ,Und genau das ist es, was mir Sorgen bereitet..."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Autor: teitha

E-Mail:

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR! Geb alles wieder zurück! Verdien kein Geld damit, Kommis sind meine Bezahlung. Wink mit Zaunpfahl

Ansonsten: Alles ist wie immer - nur schlimmer...äh, oder wie war das?

Inhalt: Ein Killer sucht die englische Zaubererwelt heim. Das extra gebildete Sonderkommando der Aurorenabteilung steht ihm hilflos gegenüber, denn er scheint nach keinem Plan vorzugehen. Seine Opfer sind Weiß - wie auch Schwarzmagier, seine Methoden grausam.

Harry, Profiler des SoKo 'Panther', sieht sich einem weiterem Problem gegenüber, als der 'Panther' einen - scheinbar - folgenschweren Fehler macht...

**Kapitel 20: Klärende Gespräche**

Leise öffnete Hermine die Tür und lugte in den Raum hinein. Trübes Dämmerlicht herrschte in dem Zimmer, die schweren Vorhänge waren vor das Fenster gezogen und ließen nur unzureichend Licht hinein. Eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch spendete zusätzlich etwas Licht.

In dem mit schweren, dunkelblauen Vorhängen und einem Baldachin in ebensolcher Farbe behangenem Bett lag - blass wie die ihn umgebenen Kissen - Draco Malfoy. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Sein Brust hob sich langsam, aber regelmäßig.

,Gut, er schläft", flüsterte Hermine, trat ein und ließ Blaise an sich vorbeigehen. Dann schloss sie die Tür wieder, ,Ich hatte befürchtet, er wäre noch wach."

,Schläft er nur? Oder ist er ohnmächtig?", Blaise trat neben das Bett, ,Er ist so blass..."

,Keine Sorge", Hermine drückte ihn auf die Bettkante, ,Er schläft. Hier, gib ihn den Emotionslostrank", sie reichte ihm eine der Phiolen, ,Dann geht es ihm sicher gleich besser. Wenn er aufwacht, sollten wir ihm zur Sicherheit noch einen Stärkungstrank geben."

Mit geübten Bewegungen hob Blaise Dracos Kopf zusammen, öffnete mit einem Schnippen die Phiole und flößte seinem Freund vorsichtig den dunkelblauen Inhalt ein. Hermine sah, dass Blaise das nicht zum ersten Mal machte. Sie stellte die restlichen Phiolen auf das Nachtschränkchen und zählte sie kurz durch. Fünf Emotionslos-, vier Stärkungs-, vier Traumlos- und zwei Beruhigungstränke. Sie würde vor Ende der Woche wohl oder übel nach Hause gehen um ihren Vorrat auszuräumen und neue Tränke herzustellen. Sie seufzte, ihr Blick glitt zurück zu Blaise und Draco. Mitleid machte sich in Hermine breit, als sie zusah, wie Draco von Blaise wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ. Sekunden später stöhnte Draco kurz bevor er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Ein fragender Ausdruck erschien in ihnen als er Hermine erblickte, die noch immer halb hinter Blaise stand und ihn aufmerksam musterte.

,Blaise? Was...was macht...Granger...hier?", Dracos Stimme verriet eine Unsicherheit, die er früher nie vor Hermine zugelassen hätte. Ihr Blick wurde traurig. Es war vielleicht eine Verbesserung, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihr der Grund dieser Änderung ihr gegenüber absolut nicht gefiel.

,Ich lass euch beide jetzt allein", flüsterte sie Blaise ins Ohr, ,Wir warten im Wohnzimmer auf euch. Treppe runter, zweite Tür rechts."

Sie schenkte Draco ein Lächeln und verließ dann das Zimmer.

,Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte Blaise, er reichte ihm den Stärkungstrank, den Draco widerstandslos schluckte, ,Hast du Schmerzen?"

,Kopfschmerzen. Sie sind aber nicht mehr so schlimm", sein Blick huschte kurz zur Tür und kehrte dann wieder zu Blaise zurück, ,Also war es kein Traum. Granger war wirklich bei mir und hat mich untersucht."

Blaise nickte. ,Sie hat einen Analysezauber über dich gesprochen."

,Wieso?", wollte Draco plötzlich wissen, ,Wieso war sie da? Und von wem war dieser Brief? UND WO ZUM TEUFEL SIND WIR HIER?!"

Blaise drückte seinen Freund mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen als dieser sich aufsetzten wollte. Mit der anderen Hand griff er zielsicher nach dem schwächeren der beiden Beruhigungstränke und zwang Draco ihn zu trinken.

Wenige Minuten später entspannte sich Draco wieder. Seine Augen funkelten wütend, er sagte jedoch nichts.

Mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen ließ Blaise sich zurück auf die Bettkante sinken. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und fixierte den Blonden.

,Ich erzähl dir alles, was du wissen willst. Du musst mir nur versprechen, dass du ruhig bleibst. Wenn nicht werde ich dir einen Schlafzauber verpassen, der sich gewaschen hat, verstanden?"

Wie ein schmollendes Kleinkind verschränkte Draco seine Arme vor der Brust, nickte aber schweigend.

Wieder seufzte Blaise. ,Gut. Erinnerst du dich an den Brief den wir am Samstagmorgen bekommen haben?", Draco nickte und Blaise fuhr fort: ,Weißt du noch, was ich dir über den Panther erzählt habe? Dass Harry deswegen bei mir im Club war?", wieder nickte Draco, ,Dieser Brief kam vom Panther. Harry und Hermine vermuten, dass er Harry beschattet und beobachtet hat, wie er die letzte Woche versucht hat mit mir zu reden, ich ihn aber immer habe abblitzten lassen. Sie gehen davon aus, dass der Panther annimmt, dass Harry und ich ein Paar sind, wir uns jedoch zerstritten haben und Harry mich besucht hat um sich zu entschuldigen. Anscheinend ist der ,Panther' mir nach der Schicht nach Hause gefolgt, ist disappariert und hat mir dann diesen Brief geschickt. In dem Umschlag hatte er einen Fluch gesteckt."

,Die Magiewelle...", Draco nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstand.

,Richtig. Dieser ,Panther' hat nur nicht gewusst, dass du bei mir bist. Dass du von dem Fluch getroffen wurdest, ist von ihm sicher nicht beabsichtigt gewesen...Jedenfalls Seamus fand uns am Morgen. Er sah Harrys Visitenkarte auf der Anrichte, wo ich sie hingelegt hatte und rief ihn zu sich. Die beiden zogen die Richtigen Schlüsse. Harry bat Hermine, uns zu helfen, da er und Seamus mit unseren Symptomen nichts anfangen konnten. Harry und Seamus brachten uns weg, während Hermine nach einem Gegenmittel suchte", erzählte Blaise die Kurzfassung, innerlich zog er eine Grimasse. Die s.e.h.r kurze Kurzfassung.

,Wo ist ,weg'?", wollte Draco nach einer kurzen Pause wissen.

,Wir sind hier im alten Wohnsitz der Blacks. Hermine, Seamus und Harry sind unten im Wohnzimmer", erklärte Blaise.

,Harry...ist hier?", Dracos Augen strahlten.

Ergeben seufzend nickte Blaise, hob aber die Hand, als Draco fortfahren wollte.

,Harry wird es nicht wagen, hoch zu kommen um mit dir sprechen oder dich zu sehen. Was ich dir noch nicht gesagt habe, ist, dass der Fluch, der uns getroffen hat, weitreichendere Folgen als Kopfschmerzen hat", erklärte er leise, ,Sagt dir das Ritual des ,Amour mort' etwas?"

Einen Moment dachte Draco nach, kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach Wissen, das schon lange Jahre nicht mehr genutzt worden war, und stöberte darin herum. Sekunden später erbleichte er.

Das war Blaise Antwort genug. Er lächelte traurig und nickte auf Dracos unausgesprochene Frage hin. ,Ja, der ,Panther' hat es geschafft, das Ritual zwischen dir und Harry abzuhalten. Frag mich nicht, wie er das geschafft hat, selbst Hermine ist ratlos. Sie kann nur vermuten, dass er entsprechende Pendants für einen Fluch genommen hat. Ihr Trank mildert vielleicht die Auswirkungen, aber brechen kann er den Fluch nicht. Er hilft dir nur, dass du nicht vor Schmerzen schreist, solange Harry in einem Haus mit dir ist..."

,Dann...dann...", Draco schloss die Augen, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Mit einem Mal wusste er, wieso dieser Fluch als unmenschlich und verboten galt. Er wusste, wie sich alle die Männer und Frauen, die verzweifelt Liebenden gefühlt hatten, nachdem sie zu diesem abscheuliche Ritual gezwungen worden waren...

Er fühlte sich hilflos, ohnmächtig und unglaublich wütend, dass er zum Nichtstun verdammt war. Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals wieder in so eine Situation zu kommen...

Entschlossen setzte er sich auf.

,Blaise? Ich möchte zu Harry. Jetzt."

Leise schloss Hermine die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Durch die angelehnte Tür konnte sie hören, dass Seamus und Harry bereits heftig diskutierten. Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sofort verstummten die beiden. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie ihr entgegen. Hermine lächelte und ließ sich neben Harry auf die Couch sinken.

,Draco ist aufgewacht. Ich hab die beiden allein gelassen, damit Blaise ihm alles erklären kann."

,Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry leise, er sah aus wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen.

,Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm besonders geschadet hat, dass du deine Mauern hast fallen lassen", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen, wusste aber aus langjähriger Erfahrung, dass sie sich die Mühe vorerst sparen konnte.

Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. ,Sieht man mir so deutlich an, dass ich mir Sorgen mache?"

,Harry, es ist doch nur logisch, dass du dich um Draco sorgst", meldete sich Seamus zu Wort, ,Ich war auch ganz krank vor Sorge, als ich Blaise gestern gefunden habe. Und als ich dann noch die Pantherfigur gesehen habe..."

,Womit wir wieder beim Thema sind", meinte Hermine mit einem traurigem Seufzen, ,Irgendwelche Vorschläge, was wir weiter machen sollen?"

Seamus und Harry zuckten mit den Schultern.

,Wir müssen rausfinden, ob der Fluch von Blaise genommen wurde oder ob wir irgendwas gemacht haben um ihn zu brechen", meinte Harry, ,Wenn wir was damit zu tun haben, müssen wir rausfinden, was es ist, damit wir es mit Draco genauso machen können."

,Und wie finden wir es heraus? Hermine?", fragte Seamus.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. ,Ganz ehrlich? Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende. Ich wüsste nicht, was wir machen sollen. Meine Nachforschungen haben nicht viel ergeben, sie haben nur meine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Es dürfte schwer werden, den Fluch bei Draco zu brechen."

Harry ignorierte den leichten Anflug von Panik, der sich in ihm breitmachen wollte und wechselte das Thema: ,Was hast du herausgefunden?"

,Außer, dass die Thematik seit fast zweihundert Jahren auf der Stelle tritt?", erwiderte Hermine, ,Ich sag das nicht gerne, aber Mme Pince sollte wirklich mal ausmisten. Das meiste dieses Schunds ist zu nichts zu gebrauchen", Hermine schnaubte, dann seufzte sie und fuhr fort: ,Das einfachste wäre, wenn der ,Panther' den Fluch selbst aufheben würde. Am schwersten wäre es, wenn wir versuchen würden, bei Draco eine Art...,Überreaktion' hervorzurufen."

,Einen Kurzschluss?", vergewisserte sich Harry, in seiner Stimme lag jetzt einen Hauch der Panik, den er erfolglos versuchte zu verdrängen. Eine Ahnung stieg in ihm auf, die er beiseite schob. Denn es gab schließlich nur eine Möglichkeit, diesen Kurzschluss, wie er es genannt hatte, herbeizurufen. Und diese Möglichkeit - und die damit verbundenen Schmerzen für Draco - wollte er nicht mal in Betracht ziehen.

,Gibt...gibt es keinen Zwischenweg?", riss Seamus Harry aus seinen Gedanken, auch seiner Stimme hörte man, dass er von keiner der Möglichkeiten begeistert war.

,Einen Zwischenweg?", wiederholte Hermine nachdenklich, ,Was für einen Zwischenweg gibt es da? Natürlich kann Draco den Emotionslostrank weiterhin nehmen, aber es wird sicher nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis ich die Konzentration erhöhen muss. So ein Arsch Draco früher auch war - „, sie warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ,- so leid tut er mir heute. Ich möchte ihn nicht in eine unnötige Abhängigkeit von meinem Trank treiben, die den letzten Rest seiner Selbst, den er sich bisher bewahrt hat, zerstört. Ihm gehts auch ohne die möglichen Symptome eines Entzugs mies genug."

,Glaubst du...", Harry unterbrach sich, als sie alle Schritte auf der Treppe hörten, die kurz darauf das Erdgeschoss erreichten, leiser wurden, aber immer noch hörbar. Eine Stimme war zu hören, die die drei nach kurzer Zeit als die Blaise erkannten, der wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfte.

Kurze Zeit später ging die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf...

TBC

P.S.: Hab beim Blättern in einem Gedichtband was entdeckt, was eigentlich recht gut passt:

Die Lehre des Panthers

Wenn wir einen Panther in einem Käfig beobachten,

dann bewundern wir wie souverän

und langsam er seine Bewegungen macht.

Wir wissen, dass er im nächsten Augenblick

auch unglaublich schnell sich auf sein Opfer stürzen kann.

Aber er hat Zeit, er lässt sich Zeit.


End file.
